Erin's Daughter
by Just a Bit Dipsy
Summary: Erin Lindsay had a daughter when she was 14 who she gave up for adoption. Now it is 19 years later and her long lost daughter has shown up and worked her way into her life. Now she is helping with babysitting Erin's new baby with Jay and even Maid of honour at their wedding...
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is a story that had been in my head since I started watching the show a few weeks ago. Erin had a daughter when she was a 14 before Voight took her in and she gave her daughter up for adoption. However 19 years later her daughter turns up as a uniform at Chicago PD. Hope you enjoy :-) No copyright Intended!**

** Erin Lindsay's Point of View**

I was sitting at my desk when Voight walked in. "Lindsay I need a word with you." He said as he led me to his office. "What's up?" I asked as he closed the door behind us. "There is a new uniform downstairs, she's 19 and looks a hell of a lot like you." He stated. "Ok? What has this got to do with me?" I asked confused. However realisation hit me like a brick as I registered what Voight was trying to tell me. "My daughter?" I gasped. Voight nodded in response.

"You sure?" I cried. Voight looked at me sympathetically, "Not 100% but I'm pretty sure kid." He replied. "Why are you so sure?" I asked, running my hand through my hair as I paced. "Her name." he said. "She was never adopted, her name is Alexis Lindsay." He told me. I felt tears in my eyes as I collapsed into Voight's chair. "Never adopted?" I cried. "Why was she never adopted?" I asked, knowing Voight didn't have the answers. "I don't know Linds, but we can find out." He said kindly.

"Does she know who I am?" I asked. "Again Linds I don't know. All I heard was her introduce herself to her new partner and how she wanted to be a detective in Intelligence some day." He told me. "This isn't the life I wanted for her." I mumbled. "I know, but hey this could be a good thing." Voight tried to encourage. "You can get to know her?" he suggested. "Why would she want to know the woman who gave her up for adoption?" I sniffed as I wiped away my tears.

"Hey Erin don't think like that!" Voight said as he knelt down to look at me. "You were just a kid, who couldn't look after her daughter. You knew you couldn't so you gave her away in the hope she would have a better life, a better life than your parents gave you. Any kid who doesn't get that is crazy!" he told me. "My kid won't be crazy!" I said with a weak laugh. "Exactly she looks just like you so my guess is she got all your genes!" Voight smiled. "The good and the bad!" he joked.

I laughed at his last statement as I gently shoved him. "Your funny you know that!" I smirked. Voight joined me in laughing as he offered me a hand up. I took his hand and he pulled me to his feet, "I am here for you Erin, whenever you need to talk about this. If you want my opinion though I would talk to Alexis before someone else makes the connection. That way if she did come here because she knew you were here, it doesn't look like you are avoiding her." he advised. I nodded in agreement, "Thanks Voight, you have always had my back. Guess I should get this over with sooner rather than later." I replied. Voight nodded and opened the door. "I'm here for you, remember that!" he smiled as I headed for the stairs.

* * *

><p>As I walked to the bottom I took a deep breath before taking the final few steps around the corner. Once I had mustered the courage I stepped around. Sure enough there was a teenage girl standing at reception, kitted out in a full uniform and who looked exactly like me.<p>

I quietly walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. "Hi are you Alexis Lindsay?" I asked. "Yeah I am but I prefer just Alex." The girl told me. "Oh ok Alex. Um Alex do you know who I am?" I asked hesitantly. Alex looked me over before shaking her head, "Um sorry no, what's your name?" she asked. "Oh you don't know. Well that makes this a little awkward." I replied. "Why?" Alex asked confused. "Um well my name is Erin Lindsay." I told her as I waited for a reaction. "Lindsay? Are we related?" Alex gasped. "Are you like my long lost sister or something?" she said excitedly.

I didn't know how to react or what to say, so I did the worst thing possible. I nodded in agreement. "OH MY GOD I HAVE A SISTER!" Alex squealed excitedly. "ARE YOU SURE IT'S ME?" She added. "Um pretty sure. When's your birthday?" I asked. "August 23rd 1995" she answered. The reality hit me like a tone of bricks: this was my daughter. August 23rd 1995 was both the best and worst time in my life. "So am I the right person?" Alex asked, snapping me from memory lane. "Yeah you are." I told her.

I wasn't prepared for what happened next, Alex flung her arms around me and held on for dear life. Unfortunately for me Voight chose that moment to come downstairs. He saw me hugging Alex and obviously took it as a good sign. He walked over to us, "Hi so did Erin tell you?" he asked. "Yeah that she is my big sister!" Alex beamed. "Oh sister?" Voight said looking at me. "Yeah it just came out." I said to him. "Oh ok, well Lindsay sorry to cut this little reunion short but I need you for the case." He instructed. "Ok, um Alex I have to go. Work stuff but I will see you later if that's ok?" I asked. "SURE IT IS ERIN. I CANT WAIT TO GET TO KNOW YOU!" She replied happily.

"Nice meeting you Alex, maybe you can help us out sometime." Voight said as he led me away. Once we were in his car he turned to me, "Sister Erin really?" he said. "What the hell did you tell her that for?" he asked. "I don't know how it happened. She asked was I her sister and I panicked. Its not easy walking up to the kid you gave away and saying hey I'm your mom!" I cried. "I didn't say it would be easy Erin, but that kid needs to know the truth. She can't work in that station without it!" he told me. "I know Hank, but I don't know how to tell her. She might hate me for it." I confessed. "Erin that is a risk you have to take, but for the record she was willing to accept a totally stranger with the same surname as her sister. I don't think she will hate you." He replied.

"I guess that's true, she is to trusting." I replied. "That will change, she's a cop now she will learn who to trust and who not to trust." Voight said. "That's what I am worried about Hank. Out of all the careers she could have chosen, why the hell is is a cop? Its not like she new it ran in the family!" I complained. "She might not have known it did Erin, but it clearly does. I just hope she turns out as good as her mom." He laughed. "Me too, cause I am damn good!" I joked. "You are kid and I am super proud of you for everything you have done!" he complimented.

"Thanks Hank, I couldn't have done it without your help you know." I told him. "Erin it was my pleasure, and now you have been given the opportunity to pass your skills onto Alex. Make sure you do. Oh and I can arrange a DNA test for you both, you know if she demands proof." He told me. "Hopefully it doesn't come to that!" I replied. "Well we will see, right now we have a case and here comes our perp!" he said as he sped off in the direction the man had run…..

**Hope you enjoyed :-) Until next time ;-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so here is chapter 2, hope you enjoy :-) Thanks to all those who reviewed and followed so far it means a lot. Hopefully after this chapter it gets a little more exciting lol No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 2**

**Alex's Point of View**

My first day at the station turned out to be a little more eventful than I had thought. I was incredibly nervous as I was introduced to my new partner, who was slightly older and didn't seem to like me. Then we had our first call and it was a kid who was shoplifting, it didn't go to well as he ran and my partner couldn't keep up so we ended up losing the kid. As we headed back to the station where a very angry sergeant Platt was waiting. I didn't think my day could get worse but I really didn't think it could lead to me discovering I had a sister.

I was standing at the reception desk filling out paper work Platt had given me after we lost the kid. By partner had bailed off and left me to do it, so as I stood and wrote down what had happened I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Hi are you Alexis Lindsay?" I small woman with brown hair asked. I didn't know who she was but there was something very familiar about her. "Yeah I am but I prefer just Alex." I replied. "Oh ok Alex. Um Alex do you know who I am?" the woman asked. I looked at her and shook my head, "Um sorry no, what's your name?" I said. "Oh you don't know well this makes this awkward." She whispered.

I looked at her confused, "Why?" I questioned. "Um well my name is Erin Lindsay." She told me. Erin Lindsay I thought to myself, Lindsay wasn't a very common name in this area. So all I could think was oh my god she must be related to me. You see I am an orphan, given up by my mother when I was just a day old. All she had left with me was my surname Lindsay and as I was never adopted it never changed. "Lindsay, are we related?" I asked Erin sensing she knew something I didn't. "Are you my long lost sister?" I asked excitedly.

Erin looked incredibly nervous as she nodded in agreement. "OH MY GOD I HAVE A SISTER!" I screamed at her. "ARE YOU SURE ITS ME?" I added. Erin then went on to ask me when my birthday was and once I told her she confirmed she was my sister. I had never felt so happy in all my life as I flung my arms around her. She was tense at first but eventually she allowed me to hug her properly. Unfortunately our little reunion ended there as Erin's boss interrupted. After that Erin had to leave but she said we could catch up later. I told her I couldn't wait as she left with Voight.

"How do you know Lindsay?" Platt asked as she stared me down. "I don't know her, yet." I replied honestly. "Well I hope you don't go making friends with detectives in the hope of an early promotion." She replied. "Don't worry I would rather earn a promotion than get it because of my connections." I told her. "Yeah that's what they all say at the start. We will see how long it lasts." She called back as she walked away. I really didn't like that woman and she clearly felt the same way.

An hour later I had finally finished my paper work and as I was filing it away I saw Erin and Voight return. "Junior Lindsay, come here!" Voight called over to me. I walked over to where he was standing, "What's up?" I asked. "Are you any good at undercover?" he asked. "Um I have never done it before." I replied. "Voight she's just a kid we can't ask her to do this!" Erin complained. "Do what? Erin I don't mind whatever it is." I told them. "See Erin she doesn't mind." Voight said as he looked directly at Erin. He then turned to me, "We need a fresh face to go into a college and pretend to be a student." He told me. "Ok seems easy enough, what do you think is going on in there?" I asked. "Some serious drug dealing, but we can't be sure unless we have someone on the inside. Lucky for us you are young and of college age." Voight smiled.

Erin didn't look impressed as Voight said this. "Voight we should use a guy, someone a little older from the academy or from Alex's class." She insisted. "Why? Do you not think I can do it?" I asked annoyed. "I didn't say that, its just I don't want my da—my sister going into a drug dealers den!" she cried. "Erin no offence but I am a cop, and I want to be in intelligence one day. I didn't know you existed let alone worked here when I joined, so I sure as hell won't let you hold me back!" I replied. "Alex this isn't a job for a rookie, Voight you have to be with me on this?" Erin asked her boss.

Voight looked at Erin apologetically, "Erin I know you don't like this idea and I wouldn't be asking Alex if I had another option. But you were there, you saw those kids. We need her, she is the only one young enough to get in there without looking suspicious!" he told her. Erin thought for a moment before reluctantly agreeing. "Fine, but any sign of trouble and we pull her out!" she insisted. "Agreed." Voight replied. He then turned his attention back to me, "Ok kid welcome to intelligence, if this goes well maybe we can arrange for it to become a regular occurrence." He smiled. "Thanks Voight but I think I would like to be a uniform for longer than a day. Don't want them talking about me!" I laughed.

"Good call their Alex!" Erin smiled as she led me up the stairs to their offices. As we walked in I finally got to see the rest of the team, "Everyone this is Alex, she is Lindsay's sister." Voight introduced, but there was something in the way he said sister and the look he gave Erin as he said it that made me doubt if she was in fact my sister….

**Ok so that was chapter 2, I know there wasn't a lot happening but I needed to get this part out :-) Hope you enjoyed, until next time ;-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so here is chapter 3, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 3**

**Erin's Point of View**

Preparing my recently found, long lost daughter for an undercover op wasn't the first experience I thought I would have with her. I was expecting a nice dinner, sharing stories and then maybe telling her I was in fact her mother and not her sister like I had led her to believe. However as we drove to the college where we would be leaving Alex I grew incredibly nervous. I didn't expect my maternal instincts to kick in so quickly. I knew they were there, as I constantly thought about my daughter but how quick they kicked in scared me. Voight seemed to sense my concerns as he gave my hand a quick squeeze. It was the quickest drive of my life and before long we had pulled up, just down the road from the college.

Voight turned to Alex who was in the back of the car, "Ok kid you know what you are doing?" he asked her. "I think so." She replied nervously. "You know you don't have to do this right?" Voight asked her, more for my benefit that anything. I knew she wasn't going to pull out. "I know but I want to." She assured him. "Ok good. So when you go in where are you going?" he asked. "I'm going to pretend to be lost, because I am a new freshman." Alex replied. "Right and then what are you going to do?" I asked. "I am going to look for this drug dealer, Markus and ask him for help." She replied confidently.

Voight grinned at me as he turned back to Alex, "That's good I like that idea. When did you come up with it?" he asked her. "Erin told me to do It." she replied. "Huh should have known, you always liked those sort of plays." Voight said. "What happens if he refuses to help me?" Alex asked. "Don't force it, just walk away and get help from someone else. If you force it he will get suspicious. There is plenty of time for you to meet him. We have you in the same classes, so you will always me near him." I assured her. Alex nodded and took a deep breath. "Ok I am ready!" she told us.

Voight smiled and said, "Ok then lets get you ready. Now Dawson and Halstead will be on first watch encase things get ugly. If you get in any kind of trouble and I mean ANY you say the word and they will get you out. Lindsay and myself will be back in the morning to take over." Voight told her. Alex nodded nervously as she opened the car door and got out. Voight and myself got out after her. As Voight went to get her bag from the boot off the car I decided to make sure she was really ok. "You sure you got this?" I asked. "I'm sure." She replied. "Promise me you aren't lying?" I begged. "Erin I got this, it seems police work runs in the family." She joked.

"Not in many." I mumbled. "What?" she asked. "Nothing, we can talk about it after you get out of there." I replied. Alex nodded unconvinced as she went to get her bag. "Ok be safe kid see you when you get out. We aren't expecting this to take long. Once you make friends with him he will slip and we will be able to catch him. He really likes pretty girls so this works to our advantage." Voight told her. Alex laughed at this, "Is that why you picked me? Cause I'm pretty?" she smirked. Voight laughed to as he replied, "I picked you because I have a feeling you will be as good as Erin but yeah the pretty part just happens to contribute!"

Alex rolled her eyes as she walked back towards me. "Ok well I guess this is it." she said. "You will be fine Als, it will be over before you know it." I tried to encourage her. She nodded and started to walk away, "HEY!" I called after her. "What?" she asked. I pulled her into a hug instead of answering, "Don't try and be a hero ok?" I whispered. "I won't Erin don't worry." She whispered back as I released her. As she started to walk away she called back, "YOU WOULDN'T THINK YOU WERE MY SISTER, YOUR MORE LIKE A MOM!" She laughed.

Once she had her back to me I had to lean against the car for support. "You need to tell her Erin, she has a right to know." Voight said as he stood beside me. "I know I do, but lets just get her through this first ok?" I replied. "Erin don't worry she will be ok, I wouldn't let her do this if I didn't think she could handle it. Oh and for the record I can't believe how quick you have went into mom mode!" he laughed. "Shut up!" I smirked as we got back into the car. "No, no I think its great you will be a great mom to her." he replied. "If she lets me be!" I said.

The following morning I arrived at the office early to wait for Voight, as I had barely slept from worrying. As I stood at the reception desk Platt walked over to me, "So what have you done to the rookie?" she asked. "Excuse me?" I replied. "The kid, small brown hair, about 19? You took her yesterday and I haven't seen her since." She questioned. "Oh you mean Alex, she's fine." I told her. "You sure?" she asked. "I'm positive!" I hissed in annoyance. "Good because I liked that kid, she wasn't some cocky little shit who got into the academy because of her parents. She actually earned it and I respect that!" she said as she stormed off.

As I waited for Voight I thought about what she had said, "Alex had earned it." and the more I thought about it the more it amazed me. Alex was one of the youngest graduates I had seen so what had she done to impress her seniors so much? I didn't get to dwell on the matter for long however as a few seconds later Voight marched in. "Hey you ready?" I asked. "Yeah but before we go I have an update. Halstead rang me last night, he said Alex had managed to meet Markus and he had taken a liking to her." he told me. "WHY DIDN'T HE RING ME?" I cried.

"Erin that isn't the point to be focusing on!" Voight scolded. "Halstead said Markus had taken a liking to Alex, so much so he has invited her to a meeting today." Voight told me. "What kind of meeting?" I asked, dreading the answer. "The kind of meeting that suggests there is some serious shit going down!" Voight replied. "We have to get going now. What time is the meeting?" I asked as we quickly ran to the car. "10am" Voight said as we sped off. "We need to be in the right position to catch the car they leave in so we can follow them. Dawson and Halstead agreed to stay and we have Olinsky and Ruzek at another possible exit." Voight said as he ran through the plan.

"Why did he take such a liking to Alex?" I asked as we pulled up at the college. "Um apparently she is very good at flirting." Voight muttered. "WHAT?" I gasped. "Don't worry she didn't do anything she just tempted them. They took a liking to it and boom she was in!" Voight replied. "Did Halstead tell you that?" I laughed, relaxing at the fact she didn't do anything. "Maybe!" Voight joked. I rolled my eyes in response as we waited for Alex and her new friends to leave.

Sure enough 15 minutes later Ruzek contacted us to say he was in persuit as his directions came through Voight looked at me and said, "You ready?" I nodded nervously as all I wanted was my daughter out safely, "Lets do this" I replied as he pulled away from the college….

**Ok so that was chapter 3, hope you all enjoyed :-) Please let me know your thoughts, and thanks to those who have already reviewed :-) Until next time ;-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so here is chapter 4, hope you enjoy :-) Thanks for all the support so far, it means a lot :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 4**

**Erin's Point of View**

Ruzek's directions led us to an abandoned warehouse, as we pulled up a little down the road we could see Alex and 4 others getting out of their car. "What do you think they are doing here?" I asked, as Voight and myself got out of the car to meet the others. "I don't know but I don't like the look of this." Voight replied. I looked at him and could see he was scared.

As we walked over to Dawson and Halstead they too looked worried. "Voight I don't like this." Dawson said. "I don't think these kids were the ring leaders in this drug dealing. They were pawns and I think this is a meeting with the man in charge." Dawson explained. "Why do you think that?" I asked nervously. "Because last night we heard them arguing through Alex's wire, they said their boss wasn't happy with their progress." He told us. "Dawson why didn't you tell us this sooner?" Voight asked annoyed. "I wanted to be sure, besides you said Alex could handle herself!" he cried.

"I know I did but I didn't think it would lead to this!" Voight hissed. "If this is what you say it is, then Alex is in serious danger!" Voight said. "We have to get her out of there!" I cried. "We will kid but we have to be careful, if they get suspicious of Alex they will kill her before we get in!" Voight replied. I nodded nervously in agreement as we headed closer to the warehouse. As we did Olinksy and Ruzek pulled up. "Guys we were listening on the wire, whoever is in their with the college kids is mad. He is threatening to kill them!" they informed us.

"OH GOD!" I sobbed as tears formed in my eyes. "I should never have agreed to this, I have got my daughter killed!" I cried. "YOUR WHAT?" All the guys except Voight yelled. "Your daughter? Lindsay why they hell didn't you tell us the truth? Why didn't you tell Alex the truth?" my partner Halstead asked. Thankfully Voight jumped to my defence, "ENOUGH right now all the matters is getting Alex out safely, you can safe your questions for later!" he ordered. "Olinsky what exactly did you hear in there?" Voight asked. "Just a lot of yelling they…" Olinsky started to reply, only to be cut off by a loud bang.

"ALEX!" I screamed as I lost all senses and raced for the enterance to the warehouse. "ERIN!" I heard Voight yell as he sprinted after me, followed by the rest of the team. However I was faster than him and made it into the warehouse before they got to me. As I barged in I was met by at least 10 guys. "COPS!" one of the men yelled.

"WHICH ONE OF YOU IS THE SNITCH?" Another man yelled at the group Alex was standing with. She looked terrified as I pointed my gun at the men opposite me. "I don't really think that matters right now." I managed to say despite my worries for Alex. "What kind of cop comes alone?" one of the men sneered. "She didn't come alone!" I heard Voight say from behind me, signalling the arrival of my team.

Despite being outnumbered I felt comfort at the fact I had my team with me. But things didn't stay peaceful for long as the men opposite us pulled out their guns. "Let us leave and nobody gets hurt." The seemingly leader of the group said. "Not an option!" Voight hissed in response. "You are dealing drugs in my town, dealing to kids and I can't allow that to happen." He added. The leader of the group didn't seem too concerned as he laughed at Voight. "Well what if I kill your little snitch? I am assuming it is the newbie? The girl standing there?" he smirked as he pointed at Alex. "Its not the girl." Voight lied. "Really? Lets test that theory then. Shall we? New girl come here!" he called to Alex.

I could see tears in Alex's eyes as she slowly stepped forward, "HURRY UP!" The man yelled at her, causing her to jump and let out a little yelp. I was about to race to her and pull her back but I felt the strong arm of Dawson stop me. He gave me a sympathetic look as held me back. "Wait." He mouthed to me, before taking his arm off my shoulder. I reluctantly nodded and turned my gaze back to Alex.

"Are you the snitch?" the man asked her. "No." she whispered. "Are you lying to me?" he questioned. "No." she repeated. "I think you are!" he hissed as he pointed the gun at her. Alex started to shake as the man pressed the gun to her head, and the more I watched her cry the less I could take. "STOP!" I cried stepping forward. "ERIN!" I heard Voight yelled but I was beyond reasoning with.

The leader turned and looked at me; "So she is lying!" he smirked. "And what, you are coming to her rescue? Why would you do that for some stupid kid? A CI? I assume?" he asked. "She's family." I told him. "Family? Now why would you let someone in your family do this?" he laughed. "What is she a sister?" he asked, but before I could respond he spoke again. "No she's not a sister, I've seen the look in your eyes before. That's the look of a worried mom I would say. Would you guys agree?" he sneered. All his stupid friends nodded in agreement as they laughed like hyenas.

However I wasn't taking him on as I looked at Alex, her face crumbled in realisation, realisation that I had lied to her. "Please let her go!" I cried. "Tell your cop friends to stop moving and I will consider it!" he spat. I turned around to see what he was talking about, but as I did I heard another shot fired. I whipped around to see if he had shot Alex, before I felt the sticky feeling on my own shirt. "ERIN!" I heard several people yell as I crumbled to the ground…..

**Hope you enjoyed, until next time ;-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so here is chapter 5 a little earlier than I had planned, hope you enjoy :-) Thanks for all the support so far it means a lot! No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 5**

**Alex's Point of View**

Watching Erin fall to the ground was the scariest thing I have ever seen. She crumbled to the ground as blood pumped out of her wound. I tried to run to her like Voight had done. He was in the middle of putting pressure on her wound as I tried to make a break for it. Unfortunately for me I was yanked back by my hood. "Oh no your not going anywhere snitch!" the leader of the group spat. "Any of you cops come any closer and the kid here dies. Understand?" he told the others. When none of them spoke he took it as an understanding. "Good, then you all get to live. I will be taking Alex is it? With me just as an insurance that you won't kill me." He said as he pulled me after him.

Dawson and Halstead immediately tried to follow us but where stopped in their tracks as he once again pointed the gun at my head, "I WOULDN'T MOVE AGAIN, UNLESS YOU WANT ANOTHER DEATH ON YOUR HANDS!" He yelled angrily at them. Both of them looked at me apologetically as I was shoved into a car, which quickly sped off.

**Voight's Point of View**

As I knelt down beside Erin trying to put as much pressure on her wound as I could I saw Alex being threatened once again. However there wasn't a lot I could do as I silently called for backup and an ambulance. Worry started to consume me as I watched Erin slowly fade away, she had turned sheet white and judging by how much blood she had already lost she didn't have much time. To add to the worry, I had for Erin, when I looked up to see how Alex was I saw her being dragged away and shoved in a car. Dawson and Halstead could do nothing but watch as the car sped away.

Once the car was out of the warehouse they instantly ran to their own car and took off in pursuit without a word to me. I was incredibly grateful that they had done this as I considered Alex part of my family the minute I knew she was related to Erin. Erin was like my daughter so it was only fitting that I saw her daughter as a somewhat granddaughter to me. I just prayed that the guys could get to her on time.

After what felt like an eternity the ambulance arrived alone with the backup. Olinsky immediately went to the backup and sent them in the direction Dawson and Halstead had left in, while I looked after Erin. "What happened?" Dawson's sister Gabby asked as she pulled out a backboard. "Undercover op went south." I cried. Gabby nodded as her and her partner got to work. They packed up Erin's wound as best they could before we lifted her into the ambulance. Thankfully they were quick workers and within seconds we were on route to the hospital.

I held Erin's hand the entire time both praying and begging her to wake up. As we arrived at the hospital I was forced out of the way as she was rushed to surgery. "Voight are you going to be ok?" Gabby asked me as I stood staring in the direction Erin was taken. "Huh?" I asked a little dazed. "Are you ok?" she repeated. "No, I wouldn't be until I know Erin and Alex are ok." I admitted. "Do you want me to stay?" Gabby offered. I smiled at her and shook my head, "No its ok. You go do your job, and thanks for working so quick with Erin." I said. Gabby smiled in understanding as she left with her partner.

* * *

><p>After an hour, there was still no word from the doctors and I was growing increasingly restless as I paced the hospital waiting room. As I paced my phone rang, I looked at the caller ID to see who it was. When I saw the name Dawson I quickly answered, "DID YOU FIND ALEX?" I yelled down the phone. "I'm sorry Voight we didn't. We found some of the guys who took her they were a little roughed up but nothing to serious we have them in custody. I think Alex escaped." He told me. "Escaped?" I gasped. "How?" I asked. "I don't know but when we found the guys who took her they were yelling 'that little bitch she is dead when we find her!' So I think she is the one who beat them up." Dawson laughed. "I hope your right." I replied.<p>

However I didn't have to wait long to see if he was right. As I ended the call and looked up I saw Alex standing at the reception desk. She had a black eye, a busted lip and a huge cut on her head. "ALEX?" I yelled in relief as I raced towards her. The minute Alex saw me she burst into tears. I quickly wrapped my arms around her as she sobbed into my chest. "Are you ok? Did he hurt you anywhere else?" I asked dreading the answer. But before she could answer I felt her go limp as she passed out. "I NEED SOME HELP OVER HERE!" I yelled as I gently guided her to the floor.

Within seconds Alex was surrounded doctors and for the second time that day I watched another member of my team and another member of my family being whisked away to surgery. By that stage worry was eating away at me and I was never as glad to see my team arrive. "We still haven't found Alex but we needed to check on Erin first." Dawson explained. "OH SHIT I forgot to tell you, Alex showed up here after our conversation. She was taken to surgery as well." I replied. "Is she ok? Have you heard anything about either of them?" Halstead cried. I could tell he was incredibly worried about her partner. So as I shook my head in response I knew exactly the worry he was feeling...

**Ok so that was chapter 5, hope you enjoyed :-) Until next time ;-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so here is chapter 6, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 6**

**Voight's Point of View**

It seemed like an eternity as we sat and waited but eventually the doctors from both girls' surgeries approached us. "Are you here for Erin Lindsay?" Erin's doctor asked. I nodded in response as Alex's doctor asked, "Alex Lindsay to?" he questioned. I nodded again as both doctors realised they had been operating on family members. "What's their relationship?" one of them asked. "Mother, daughter. Look can you just tell us if they are ok?" I asked impatiently. The two doctors nodded as Erin's spoke first.

"Erin had a lot of internal bleeding, but she was very lucky that the bullet missed any of her organs. We have repaired the damage and she is stable." He told us. "So she is ok?" I cried in relief. "We are very pleased with her progress and its looking positive." He smiled. I quickly thanked him as I turned my attention to Alex's doctor. "Alex had some internal bleeding also, we did stop it and like Erin she is doing well." He told us. "OH THANK GOD!" I cried in relief. "Can I see them?" I asked. "You can but they are in separate rooms. Would you like them moved into one?" the doctor asked. "Yeah please that way I can sit with them both." I replied. The doctor nodded and walked off.

A few minutes later I was allowed into the girl's room. They were both still unconscious so I pulled a seat into the middle, and held one of their hands each. After an hour Erin started to stir. She opened her eyes after a few seconds and tried to sit up. "Hey easy don't go doing that!" I said putting my hand on her shoulder to stop her from moving. "Where's Alex?" she said in a groggy voice that was laced with concern. "She's fine she's right over there." I said pointing to where Alex was lying. Erin lifted her head up to look over, "Is she hurt?" she cried. "Only a little the doctors said she would be fine." I assured her.

Once I told her that she relaxed. "You really scared me back there, promise you will never do anything like that again?" I begged. "I'm sorry Hank, I don't know what came over me. I saw Alex and I just needed to protect her!" she explained. "Erin I know why you did it, I would have done the same had you let me. From now on when it comes to a member of my family you let me risk everything ok?" I told her. She managed a small smile as she nodded in agreement, "So she is part of the family huh?" she laughed. "Damn straight, she did better than anyone I have ever seen on her first undercover gig. Besides I always wanted a grandkid!" I joked.

"A grandkid?" a small voice said from the bed on my other side. "Hey kid your awake!" I smiled as I turned my attention to Alex. She had pushed herself up on the bed and was in the process of removing her oxygen mask. "NO, leave that on, its there for a reason!" I scolded as she stopped what she was doing. "I'm going to get the doctor tell them you are both awake!" I said as I got up to leave. As I passed Erin's bed I whispered, "I will give you two some time." Erin smiled as she mouthed thanks. I gave her arm a quick squeeze as I left the mother daughter duo alone.

**Erin's Point of View**

Once Voight was gone I turned my attention to Alex. "Alex?" I said hesitantly. At first she didn't speak but after what felt like hours she mumbled, "Yeah?" Relief washed over me at the fact she had at least replied. "Are you ok?" I asked concerned. "I'm fine just a little bruised, you?" she replied. "I'm good, doesn't seem like the bullet done any major harm." I told her. After that an awkward silence fell upon us before Alex decided to speak again.

Alex cleared her throat before she spoke, "So um was what that guy said true?" she asked. I took a deep breath before forcing myself around to look at her, despite the twinge in my stomach. "Yeah its true." I told her. I heard her take a sharp breath as she took in my response. "Why did you lie to me?" she eventually asked. "I didn't intend to, when I came down to introduce myself I had every intention of telling you the truth." I explained. "But when you asked was I your sister, and you looked so hopeful I just froze. So I did the only thing I could, I nodded in agreement." I told her as I wiped the tears that had started to fall away.

"Oh I see." She whispered. I could tell she was upset by her lack of response, "Alex honey I wanted to tell you, I really did. But seeing you, Alex was like a blast to the past. They day you where born was both the happiest and the worst day of my life, because it was the day I had to give you up!" I cried. "Why did you have to give me up?" Alex asked. "Nobody forced you!" she added a little more annoyed. "Alex I had to give you up because I was a stupid kid who was into a lot of bad things. I wasn't a good role model and I sure as hell wouldn't have been a good mom." I explained. "I gave you away in the hope you wouldn't end up like me. I wanted you to have everything you deserved and more." I added.

I could hear Alex sniff as she wiped away the tears she was trying to hide. "Alex I'm so sorry!" I begged. "It's ok I get it. To bad it didn't work out huh?" she replied. "Nobody wanted me, I grew up alone in a care home." She mumbled sadly. "Alex that's not true, I wanted you I just couldn't look after you. I tried to get you back you know. After I met Voight, but the social services wouldn't even hear me out." I told her. "You did?" Alex gasped. "Yeah you're my daughter and I love you. After I met Voight he helped me, made me see sense. He is the reason I am alive today." I explained.

"I wish you had got me back." Alex replied. "Me to kid, but um if you want we could try now?" I suggested. "Try what?" Alex asked. "Try and be a family." I replied hesitantly. "I know Voight has already accepted you." I told her. "Um I guess, but you can't lie to me again. Ok?" Alex said. "I promise you I will never lie to you again." I smiled. "Ok then I guess we can try?" Alex smiled over at me. I nodded in agreement as I was filled with happiness and the hole that never seemed to go away inside me faded. As I wiped away the remainder of my tears Alex reached over and tried to take my hand but she was to far away. I couldn't help but laugh as she cursed loudly and pulled her hand back.

As I laughed Voight joined us again followed by a doctor. "Everything ok in here?" he smiled. "Were fine, any leads on the guys who did this?" I asked realising I hadn't asked before. "That can wait Erin." Voight said in a serious, tone leading me to believe he was keeping something from me…..

**Ok so that was chapter 6, hope you enjoyed :-) Until next time ;-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so here is chapter 7, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 7**

**Erin's Point of View**

A week after we were admitted to the hospital Alex and myself were ready to be discharged. However as we got ready to leave Voight came into the room. "Erin can I talk to you a minute?" he asked. "Sure what is it?" I replied. "Outside?" he said. Alex looked a little confused as I followed Voight out of the room. "Hank you are freaking me out. Will you just tell me what's wrong?" I cried. "Erin the guys who did this, we still haven't found them. But they seem to know who Alex is, her apartment was broken into." He told me. "What? When?" I asked. "The day you were shot, look its obvious they are holding a grudge so I think you should tell Alex to stay at your place." He suggested.

Before I could reply Alex walked out of the room, "Um Erin, sorry to interrupt but my rides outside. So see you later?" she said. Voight looked at me with concern as I turned to face Alex. "Your ride? You didn't say you had one?" I replied. "Um sorry, must have forgot. I have to go they don't like waiting, see you later?" she said again. "Actually Als, we need to tell you something. So think you could send your lift on?" I suggested. "No not really, its my boyfriend and I haven't seen him in a week!" she cried. "BOYFRIEND?" I yelled. "Erin stay on point here!" Voight scolded.

"Right, your right. We can discuss you not telling me about this later. Alex I'm sorry but your going to have to send him away, your apartment was broken into so you can't stay there. At least not until we catch the guys who did this." I told her. "Why didn't you tell me this earlier? When did it happen?" Alex asked. "I just found out, apparently it happened the day we were brought in here." I explained. Alex ran her hand through her hair in frustration, "Fine I can stay with my boyfriend, he won't mind. Can I go?" she asked.

"Actually Alex I would feel more comfortable if you stayed with me. Just so I know where you are and that your safe." I replied. Alex didn't look impressed about my suggestion; "Sorry but there is no way that is happening, I will be fine at my boyfriends. I have known him longer and staying with you, after only really knowing you a week would be too weird." She told me. "Alex I don't think….." I began to say but she cut me off. "Look Erin I get that you care about me, I do. But staying with you isn't a good idea. I will be safe with Steve I promise. Look I got to go." She said as her phone began to ring. She gave a small wave as she answered, "I'M ON MY WAY, YOU KNOW THE DECENT THING TO DO WOULD BE COME IN AND GET MY BAGS!" I heard her scream down the phone as she left.

Once she was gone I turned to Voight, "Well that went well. Please tell me you know who this so called boyfriend is?" I begged. "Not yet, but judging by that phone call he isn't exactly a charmer." Voight replied. I must have looked incredibly worried as Voight put his arm around my shoulders, "Don't worry Erin, we will find out where she is staying and make sure she is safe. I promise." Voight assured me. "Thanks Hank, anything else you have been keeping from me?" I laughed. However when Voight didn't join in, I knew he was. "WHAT?" I yelled. "Erin they placed a bounty on Alex's head." He replied.

"WHAT? ARE YOU SERIOUS? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT BEFORE SHE LEFT?" I screamed. "I didn't want to worry you, and honestly you told me things were going well so I thought she would come stay with you no problem!" Voight explained. I gave a heavy sigh and threw my arms up in frustration, "You should have told me, we need to find her NOW!" I hissed.

* * *

><p>Back at the station I had everyone on the team working on finding Alex as I called her cell. The first three times I got voicemail but on the fourth attempt someone answered. "Look Lady you have to stop calling, Alex is asleep!" the apparent boyfriend complained. "Excuse me? Don't call me lady, now I am only going to ask once, go and get Alex and put her on the phone. Tell her it is an emergency." I told him. "She's asleep!" he protested. I was slowly losing my patience with him, "Look Steve is it? Go and get my daughter right now and put her on the phone!" I hissed. "Erin calm down, we are tracking the call!" Voight whispered to me.<p>

"Daughter? Alex doesn't have a mom." Steve replied. "Steve please just get ALEX NOW!" I screamed. Unfortunately he didn't like to be yelled at and he hung up. "He hung up!" I muttered as I put the phone down. "Really? Wonder why?" Jay smirked. "SHUT UP!" I laughed as I threw a pen at him. "I'm worried about my kid, its acceptable!" I told him. "Ok we have an address for where Steve is, it's not far from here if you want to…." Olinsky started to say. "Give me it!" I said cutting him off. "Ok then." He said passing me the address. "Erin hold up, I'm coming with you!" Voight called after me.

As we pulled up at the house Voight turned to me, "Don't go screaming at her and giving orders ok? Remember she didn't have a mom as a kid so she probably wont like you acting like one now." He explained. "Fine, but if that idiot Steve tries too…." I began to complain as Voight raised his hand to stop me. "Don't call him an idiot either, he has probably been around a lot longer than you. Even if he is an idiot you cant say it!" he instructed. "But…" I started to protest. "ERIN DO YOU WANT TO STAY IN THE CAR?" Voight yelled in frustration. "No." I mumbled. "Right, then listen to what I am saying otherwise we will be leaving here without Alex and she will be pissed at us!" he told me. I nodded reluctantly in agreement as we got out of the car.

* * *

><p>We knocked on the door, which didn't open right away. Eventually we heard someone walk to it, and a lot of locks being undone. Thankfully it was Alex and not Steve who opened it. However, one look at us and Alex was hiding behind the door. "What are you doing here? I told you I would see you later!" she cried. "We need to make sure you are safe kid, and judging by the way you are acting your not!" Voight replied. "I'm fine look just go I will see you later!" she said as she tried to close the door. Lucky for us Voight was holding it open with his foot. "Alex if something is wrong you need to tell us!" I said.<p>

"GUYS please just go away!" she hissed. "Ok you know what I have had enough of this. Alex get out of the way!" Voight said as he shoved his way inside. As he pushed the door fully open we could see why Alex was hiding half her face, on top of the faded bruises was a brand new one. "Was that Steve?" I cried as I gently turned her face to look at the damage. "No!" she whispered. "Hey you don't have to protect him, where is he?" I asked. Alex looked at the floor before answering, "He did a runner while I was talking to you guys." She mumbled. "She's right he's not here." Voight said upon his return from inspecting the house.

"Why the hell did you come with him? We can protect you kid there is no need to go running to people like him!" Voight said as he too inspected Alex's injuries. "He was always there for me, he never used to be like this. It only started when I became a cop!" Alex cried. "Alex why didn't you defend yourself, like you said you're a cop, we seen what you did to those guys why is Steve any different?" Voight asked. "Because I love him…." Alex cried as she flung herself into my arms crying. I held her as tight as I could as we walked to the car, "So you ok with staying with me?" I asked her. "I guess so?" she mumbled in response. I knew I wasn't her first choice, but it felt good to have my daughter in my arms as we took off back to the station…

**Ok so that was chapter 7, hope you enjoyed :-) Until next time ;-)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok so here is chapter 8, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 8**

**Erin's Point of View**

It seemed to take forever to get back to the station before I realised that wasn't were we were heading. "Voight were are we going?" I asked from the backseat. "Your going home, your still off work Erin. You and Alex both, I will have a car outside watching for anyone suspicious." He informed me. "Voight I need to be at the station working this case!" I complained. "Erin its non negotiable, you need to be at home with Alex." He replied. "I got this, you don't have to worry." He added. All I could do was nod in agreement, because Hank Voight didn't often lose an argument.

As we pulled up at my apartment block I had to wake Alex who had been sleeping since we left Steve's. "Hey were here." I whispered as I gently shook her awake. She looked totally exhausted as she opened her eyes. "Cool." She said in a tired voice as I opened the car door. "Ok so I will call back tonight to check on you two, I might even bring dinner. Erin do me a favour and don't do anything stupid." Voight said once we were all out of the car. "I wont Hank I promise!" I muttered. "Good, well see you two later!" he smiled as he got in the car and drove off.

I have to admit being left alone with Alex was a strange experience, I was her mom and although she was grown up I still had to look out for her. It was like all the 19 years worth of worry was trying its best to get out, despite me trying to contain it so I didn't overwhelm her. So as I turned to face her, I took a deep breath before saying, "Come on its up here." Alex silently nodded and followed me upstairs to the apartment.

* * *

><p>Once we were inside the awkward tension was still there and I didn't know what to say or do. "Um spare bedrooms this way." I said leading the way. "Make yourself at home if you need anything just ask." I explained as she tossed her bag onto the bed. "Thanks." She whispered in response. "No worries, I will let you get settled. Do you want anything for lunch?" I offered. "Anything's cool." She whispered again. "Ok I will see what I have, just get settled and come out when your ready." I told her. Alex nodded in understanding as I left her alone.<p>

I can't explain the overwhelming happiness I felt in result of having my daughter in the same house as me, because there was a serious lack of conversation. So all I could do was enjoy having her there and wait for her to come around on her own. So as I went to the kitchen to access the food situation I didn't expect to here a loud scream coming from her room.

I immediately raced to her door and yanked it open, "WHAT? WHAT'S WRONG?" I yelled in concern. She was huddled in the corner of the room and pointing to the opposite corner. I followed her finger to where she was pointing only for it to reveal a spider. "Seriously?" I laughed. "A spider? You're a cop and your afraid of a spider?" I joked. "Yeah there scary, some are even venomous!" she squeaked. "Oh come on kid, you have seen guys more dangerous!" I replied as I tried to contain my laughter. "C-c-c-could you just get rid of it please Erin?" she begged.

"Sure!" I laughed as I lifted a magazine and forced the spider onto it, as I approached the window to toss it out Alex flung herself out of the way. "All gone!" I told her as I shut the window. Alex breathed a visible sigh of relief as she got off the bed. "Thanks. I really hate those things." She admitted. "Really I couldn't tell?" I smirked. Alex rolled her eyes and walked out of the room. "So where is this lunch you promised?" she called back as I followed her out.

"Well I was about to start making something when a spider interrupted!" I replied. "Well I guess you are in luck, because I am an excellent cook!" she grinned. "Oh really? So what you going to make?" I asked. "It's a secret, so why don't you go I don't know have a shower or something?" she told me. "Fine I can tell when I'm not wanted, but it better be nice!" I said as I headed for the bathroom. "It will blow your mind!" she called after me.

* * *

><p>I decided to have a bath while Alex cooked, but when I was halfway through a thought crossed my mind. What if she just wanted rid of me so she could leave? I leapt out of the bath quickly dried off before racing to the kitchen. "ALEX?" I yelled when I didn't see her. "ALEX?" I yelled again, a little more frantic. "What?" I heard her say from behind. "What's wrong? What happened?" she asked in a concerned voice, which reminded me of myself. "Nothing." I replied. Realisation seemed to hit her then, "You thought I did a runner didn't you?" she asked. I could do nothing but nod in agreement a she stared at me.<p>

"Erin you don't have to worry so much about me. I'm not a little kid, I am 19!" she smiled. "I know, but you're my little kid. I can't help but worry about you, I have 19 years worth of worry built up!" I said returning the smile. "Well try not to show it as much, ruins your tough guy act!" she joked. "Oh really?" I said as I gently pushed her. "Well I think screaming like a 2 year old at a spider ruined yours!" I laughed. "HEY, THAT WAS A BIG SPIDER!" She argued. "Yeah it was enormous took up the entire room!" I replied sarcastically. "Where is this lunch anyway?" I added.

"Its on its way." She replied. "I thought you said you could cook?" I asked sceptically. "I can cook!" she defended. "Then why didn't you?" I smirked. "You had nothing nice to eat!" she protested. "Its all healthy crap!" she added. "Healthy crap is good for you, that's why you should eat it!" I told her. "You eat it then, I ordered pizza!" she replied. Just at that the door bell went, "WOW WOW, Hold up there!" I called after her as she went to open it. "Erin relax it's the pizza guy!" she complained. "I know it is, but what kind did you order?" I laughed.

"Pepperoni why?" she questioned. "I LOVE PEPPERONI!" I yelled. "HUH too bad your eating your healthy crap then isn't it!" she replied. "IF I PAY WILL YOU SHARE?" I yelled as she opened the door. "Deal." She said as she took the pizza off the delivery guy. "She's paying." She told him. "Con woman!" I whispered as she passed with the pizza.

After lunch we were both to stuffed to move from the sofa, so instead we just lay there. "That was a good pizza." I whispered. "I know I really needed that!" Alex replied. "Can I turn on the TV?" Alex asked as we sat staring at the walls. "Of course, you don't need to ask!" I told her. "Sorry just a habit." She replied as she reached for the remote. "Habit?" I asked confused. "Yeah in the children's home you always had to ask, in case you put on things that weren't acceptable for the younger kids." She explained. "One time I got grounded for putting on Child's Play!" she laughed. "Child's Play what age where you?" I smirked. "Like 10, but there was kids who were 5 and they were terrified!" she replied. "NO WONDER!" I laughed. "What made you put it on?" I asked wanting to know more about her past.

"I thought it was a kids programme, I mean it is called Child's Play!" she told me. "True I will give you that!" I agreed with her. After than she fell silent again before I managed to get up the courage and ask her more. "S-So what was it like?" I mumbled. "What was what like?" she replied as she continued to flick the stations. "Living in a kids home." I replied. "Um it had its moments, there was always noise in the house. Which was nice, especially if you felt lonely. Other times were horrible, especially when the older kids would bully us." She replied, with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"I'm sorry, that isn't what I wanted for you." I told her. "Hey its ok, like I said it wasn't all bad. I ran away when I was 14." She replied. "Ran away? To where?" I gasped. "LA." She said. "LA? How long where you there for?" I questioned. "4 years." She replied. I was about to ask more seeing as how she was being voluntarily open, but a knock at the door cut me off.

I got up and went over to answer it. As I looked through the peephole I didn't recognise the kid on the other side, but something told me it was Steve…..

**Ok so that was chapter 8, hope you enjoyed :-) Until next time ;-)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok so here is chapter 9, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 9**

**Erin's Point of View**

I yanked open the door, stepped out and closed it behind. "Can I help you?" I asked the tall man I believed to be Steve. "Yeah I'm looking for Alex." He replied. "Are you Steve?" I questioned. "Who's asking?" he said in a rather cocky tone. "Answer the question!" I hissed. "Aw right, yeah I'm Steve so who's asking?" he repeated. Before he had a chance to react I grabbed him by the throat and through him against the wall opposite.

"Come here you little shit! You think its funny to hit girls? Do you get some sick amusement out if it?" I questioned as he tried to break free. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ON ABOUT LADY?" he yelled. "DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME!" I roared. "Look I don't know what she told you but I didn't touch her, I swear!" he cried. "OHHH so now she is lying is she?" I spat. "YEAH SHE IS, I DIDN'T TOUCH HER!" He screamed as I tightened my grip on his throat.

As I gripped him tightly I heard my apartment door open. "ERIN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Alex yelled from behind. "Alex, go back inside." I told her. "NO, LET HIM GO!" She cried. "LET HIM GO? ALEX HE HURT YOU, HE HAS TO PAY!" I yelled as I turned to look at her. Unfortunately for me, Steve took this as an opportunity to shove me off him and I went flying backwards into Alex. We both hit the ground as Steve took off.

"STEVE WAIT!" Alex yelled as she got up and raced after him. "Alex no!" I said trying to get up, but there was a pain in my side preventing me. As I looked down I realised I had opened some of my stiches, I felt blood trickling down my side as I suddenly felt dizzy. "Alex.." I whispered as I drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>The next thing I remember is waking up to Voight watching over me. "Where's Alex?" I cried. "Hey your awake, thank god. Erin you have to stop doing this to me!" he said his voice laced with concern, as he smiled down at me. "Hank, where's Alex?" I asked again. "She's fine, she heard you calling her back. She was the one who called the ambulance she actually just left." He told me. "Thank god, where is she staying?" I asked, seeing as how I was now in hospital.<p>

"Well we caught the guys who were threatening her, so she no longer has that to worry about. I was actually on my way over to tell you guys when Alex called to say you were here. So when I told her she could go back to her apartment she seemed happy." He explained. "So she moved out already?" I asked sadly. "Not exactly, I said she seemed happy. However when I told her you wouldn't mind her staying with you for a while she was even happier. She only went home to get a few things she's already back in your apartment." He grinned. "Really?" I asked, as I found it hard to believe. "Yeah I asked Jay to stay there tonight, you know until your back. So the two of them seemed happy enough." He said.

"What about Steve?" I asked reluctantly. "I have even better news on Steve. Alex turned him in, we arrested him already." He smiled. "She turned him in? Voluntarily?" I asked unconvinced. "She did, when she saw what he did to you she got pretty upset. Said she couldn't have him hurt people she cared about." He explained. "Huh." I whispered as I tried to take it all in. "Seems like you made an impression in the few hours you spent together. At first I thought it wasn't going to go well, but you two hit it off I take it?" he asked. "Yeah we did actually, it was nice she even told me some stuff about her past." I told him.

"I'm glad it went well kid, you two deserve to be together. Look I better head out, I will call to your apartment tomorrow to see how you are." He said as he got up to leave. "WAIT!" I called after him. "What?" he asked. "How am I getting home? You can't expect me to walk!" I joked. "Alex is coming for you." He replied. "Alex? Alex has a car?" I asked shocked. "Yes Alex has a car, don't you think I asked that when she volunteered to come and get you?" Voight smirked. "Just making sure!" I laughed. "See you tomorrow Hank, and thanks for looking out for us both." I smiled. "Hey don't mention it, anything for family." He said as he left the room.

* * *

><p>The next morning I was discharged and waiting for Alex to arrive. After what felt like forever since I saw her she arrived. "Morning!" she chimed as she approached. "It's the afternoon!" I smirked. "I know, I know I slept in. I'm so so sorry but look I brought a peace offering!" she said passing me a coffee. I took it off her as I took a long sip. "Did Jay tell you how I like it?" I asked. "Nope that's the way I take it too!" she smiled. "Guess we have more in common than I though!" I laughed. "Guess so!" she grinned.<p>

"So you ready?" she asked. "Yeah lets get out of here I hate hospitals!" I shuttered. "Are you feeling ok?" she asked as we walked out of the doors. "Yeah just a few busted stiches nothing to worry about." I assured her. She nodded in response as she looked at the floor. "Are you ok?" I asked concerned. "Me? I'm not the one with the busted stiches!" she said trying to change the subject. "No but you are the one who watched their boyfriend get arrested after he tried to attack me, and you for the second time. So come on kid you have to talk to me!" I begged. "Erin I'm not in the talking mood right now, especially not about this. Maybe later? She replied. "Fine but please don't bottle it up." I told her. "I won't Erin I swear." She said as she approached a bright purple car.

"This is your car?" I said as I tried to contain my laughing. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH IT?" she argued. "Nothing!" I smirked. "Do you want to walk mother cause that can be arranged!" she joked. I know it was in a joke, but the fact she called me mother made my heart jump a little. "I like it Als, I swear!" I replied. "Good, then you may get in!" she smiled. "Want to go somewhere for lunch first?" she asked as she pulled out of the car park. "Sure where do you like?" I asked. "Well there was a little diner I found when I came back, its really nice." She told me. "Sounds good." I replied.

Thankfully the diner wasn't too far away and we arrived 5 minutes later. Once we were inside we were quickly seated. "I'm going to use the bathroom, can you order for me?" Alex asked. "What do you want?" I replied. "Surprise me!" she said as she walked away. I couldn't help but laugh as I studied the menu. As I looked up the lunch options I heard someone say my name. "Erin?" they said. I looked up to see who it was only to reveal my own mother. "Mom?" I cried…..

**Ok so that was chapter 9, hope you enjoyed :-) Until next time ;-)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok so here is chapter 10, hope you enjoy :-) I have changed things slightly so this would be the first time Erin has seen her mom in years :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 10**

**Erin's Point of View**

"What the hell are you doing here?" I hissed at my mother. "Erin what way is that to talk to me!" she replied. "Seriously you have to ask that?" I cried. Mom looked at me offended as she sat down opposite me. "Hey what are you doing?" I asked. "Sitting beside my daughter, Erin I want to make amends for the way I have acted before." She replied. "Mom this isn't a good time send me an email or something!" I told her. Before she could reply Alex returned.

"Um hello?" she said as she looked at me confused. "I will have a coffee, Erin honey what do you want?" mom asked. "I'm not a waitress and you're in my seat!" Alex explained. Mom turned to face Alex with a look of annoyance on her face. However upon seeing her, and the similarities she shared with me all she could do was gasp. "Erin is this?" she whispered in shock. "Not really any of your business, look can you just leave?" I complained.

However mom wasn't listening instead she got up and cupped Alex's face with her hands. She kept turning her head as if to make sure she was real. "GET OFF!" Alex protested as she swatted mom away. "Who are you?" she cried, as she darted around mom to squeeze into the seat beside me. I slid over to let her in, as she continued to stare at mom.

"Erin aren't you going to introduce us?" mom smiled. "Alex this is my mother, she was just leaving." I mumbled. "LEAVING? Erin I want to meet my granddaughter!" she chimed. "Well we don't have time, come on Alex lets go!" I said as I ushered Alex out of the booth. Alex looked incredibly confused as she slid out of the booth and headed for the door. "ERIN, PLEASE!" Mom called after us. I turned to face her as she begged me to stay. "I want to get to know my granddaughter and get back into your life!" she pled. "WHY NOW?" I yelled as I gradually started to loose my patience.

"What?" mom asked, embarrassed. "Why now? Why do you want to know her now? YOUR 19 YEARS TO LATE FOR THE DOTING GRANDMOTHER ACT!" I yelled, not caring who was listening. "Erin I…." she started to say but I cut her off. "Save it, I don't want to here it!" I fumed as I grabbed Alex and pulled her towards the car. She didn't speak until we were inside it.

"So um…" she mumbled. "Sorry about that." I apologized. "Hey its cool, do you want to talk about it?" she asked. "No." I replied. "Ok." Alex said as she started the car. However I wasn't able to contain my anger, "She just really pisses me off you know? I mean she comes over and wants to get to know you? What's that about?" I wined. "Um Erin, what did you mean when you yelled your 19 years to late?" Alex asked nervously. "What?" I asked. "When you yelled your 19 years for the doting grandmother act." She explained. "Oh um, when I told her I was pregnant I was only 14. She's an addict so she wasn't really listening at first. So I had to keep repeating myself until it registered with her." I told her.

"What did she say?" Alex questioned. "She said well that's your life ruined." I shuttered at the memory. "That's it?" Alex gasped. "Yip, she wasn't really the supportive kind. After that she refused to acknowledge that I was pregnant. Pretended not to see anything or hear anything about it. That's when I decided I had to give you up." I told her as I wiped the tears that I hadn't noticed before away. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "What for?" I asked shocked. "Sorry for the way she acted, I can't imagine what that must have been like at 14!" she replied. "Als, its not you fault!" I smiled as I gently rubbed her arm.

"I know but still, was my dad not around?" Alex asked hesitantly. "Um….." I mumbled. "Bad guy huh?" she whispered sadly. "Yeah something like that, I didn't tell him about you. He would have tried to take you and I couldn't let that happen." I told her. Alex nodded her head in response as she pulled up at the apartment. "Erin do you mind if I go for a drive? Clear my head?" she asked. "Sure you don't have to ask my permission. Like you said your 19 not much I can do about it!" I replied sadly at the fact my little girl was all grown up. I got out of the car and waved her off before heading upstairs to my quiet apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>Alex's Point of View<strong>

After dropping Erin off I headed straight to the station, I had to ask Voight about Erin's mom. I hated seeing her so upset for some reason, and if anyone knew how to cheer her up it was Hank Voight. As I walked into the station Platt looked truly happy to see me. "ALEX LINDSAY!" She grinned as I walked in. "SARGENT PLATT!" I smiled back. "Good to see you alive Lindsay, back at work soon I hope?" she added. "Soon as possible, um is Voight upstairs?" I asked. "Yeah he sure is." She told me. I thanked her and went to his office.

I knocked at the door before going in, grateful the others hadn't arrived yet. "COME IN!" Voight called. I gently opened the door and walked inside. "Alex? Everything ok?" he asked as I shut the door. "Yeah its fine, well I mean Erin's fine I left her off at the apartment." I told him. "Ok? So why are you here?" he asked a little more relaxed. "Um well I wanted to ask you about Erin's mom." I replied. "What about her?" he hissed. "Well see, we kinda met her today when we went to a diner for food. But Erin got really mad and we had to leave, so I guess I was wondering what the deal was there?" I questioned.

"Why didn't you ask Erin?" he replied. "Don't want to upset her." I explained. "HUH ok I get it. Well Erin's mom was a wreck when she was growing up, addicted to drugs, drank a lot pretty much depended on Erin to look after her. Erin said when she told her she was pregnant she didn't support her, didn't offer to help she pretty much left her hanging. So Erin felt she had no choice but to give you away for a better life. I didn't meet her until after she had given you away." He told me. "Wow and I thought I had it bad!" I muttered, suddenly feeling ashamed for all those times in the care home I said I hated my real mom for giving me up.

"She would have been a great mom, if she had the support she needed. But she was just a kid with no money and nobody to turn to." Voight said sadly. "I can see that she would have been a great mom. She is already better than all the foster moms I have had and I only met her!" I smiled. "Alex, are you planning on sticking around?" Voight asked out of the blue. "What do you mean?" I asked confused. "I mean are you planning on staying here, with Erin and this station?" he asked. "Yeah why wouldn't I?" I replied. "Just making sure, I have asked for something and I want to make sure I wont regret it. Oh and I don't want Erin getting hurt." He explained.

"Ok well you don't have to worry, I'm not planning on going anywhere!" I assured him. "Good then I wont regret my request." He replied. "What request?" I asked. "Can't say yet sorry. Look kid I love chatting to you but I have to get to work and you aren't due back for another week so beat it!' he smirked. "Wait I have one more question?" I replied. "Shoot." He said. "What is Erin's favourite breakfast?" I asked. "Well she loves pancakes, but seeing as how it is now lunch time, I would go for a sandwich from the shop beside the fire station." He told me. I quickly thanked him before leaving the station.

However as I walked down the stairs I didn't expect to see Erin's mom waiting for me. "ALEX?" She called after me as I tried to ignore her. "ALEX? THAT'S YOUR NAME ISN'T IS?" She called louder. "What do you want?" I hissed as I turned to face her. "5 minutes, that's all I need." She begged...

**Ok so that was chapter 10, hope you enjoyed :-) Until next time ;-)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok so here is chapter 11, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 11**

**Alex's Point of View**

I looked at this woman, my grandmother and took pity on her as she begged. "5 minutes." I replied. She smiled and said, "Thank-you." I nodded in response as I followed her to a nearby bench. "Ok what do you want to talk about?" I questioned. "Erin." She replied. "What about her?" I asked confused. "She hates me, she wont talk to me, wont return my calls and I don't know what to do!" she cried. "Um I'm not sure I can help you there, I only met her!" I told her. "But she already trusts you, you can make her see sense!" she pled. "She might trust me, but I don't know you and going from what Erin has said you weren't exactly a role model." I replied.

"I know I wasn't, I screwed up both our lives, and yours to. If I had been there for her, she could have kept you and we could have been a family." She whispered. "If you were there for her I am pretty sure she wouldn't have got pregnant at 14." I laughed, trying to lighten the mood, before I was dealing with a sobbing woman. However it didn't work as she wiped her tears away. Look um… what's your name?" I asked realising I didn't know it. "I'm your grandmother." She replied. "Yeah no offence I'm going to need a name, not quite at the grandmother stage." I said. "Oh ok, um Caroline." She told me. "Ok Caroline, what exactly do you want from me?" I asked.

"I want you to get Erin to talk to me. So I can explain to her how I am changing for the better!" she replied. "All I can do is ask, but if she says no then that's it." I told her. "That's all I ask. So um…. How did you get back into her life?" Caroline asked. "I met her at work, and she connected the dots." I explained. "YOU'RE A COP?" Caroline cried in shock. "Yeah?" I replied. "Must run in the family." Caroline laughed. "Yeah it must." I mumbled. "Look Alex you can go if you want?" Caroline offered. "I think that's a good idea, Erin will be wondering where I went to." I explained. Caroline nodded sadly in response. "Hey!" I called to get her attention. "Yeah?" she piped up. "I will talk to Erin, but no promises. Oh and for the record I think everyone deserves a second chance." I said as I waved her goodbye.

* * *

><p><strong>Erin's Point of View<strong>

Alex seemed to be gone forever, I tried to pass the time by doing stupid things but when I ran out of ideas I just slumped down in the sofa and waited. Eventually I heard the door unlock as Alex came in like a hurricane. "I HAVE LUNCH!" She called as she headed for the kitchen. I quickly got up and followed her. "What did you get?" I asked as she opened the bags. "Voight said you like this sandwich shop so I went there." she smiled. "You talked to Hank? Where?" I asked confused. "The station." She replied. "You went to the station?" I questioned. "Why?" I added.

"I was worried about you after Caroline upset you." She mumbled. "Oh sweetie you don't have to worry about me!" I said as I reached over to hug her. "Can't help it, you where really mad." she mumbled into my neck as she returned the hug. "I know, and I am sorry you had to see that. Its just my mom really gets under my skin!" I admitted. Alex nodded in response before saying, "She thinks you hate her." I looked at her shocked, "How do you know that?" I questioned. "She told me, when I was leaving the station, she was waiting outside said she wanted to talk." Alex replied.

"She just wants a second chance." Alex added. "Do you think she deserves it?" I asked wanting her opinion. "Erin I cant make that call, I don't know what it was like for you. All I can say is everyone deserves one, especially family." She replied. I nodded in response as I took in what she said 'everyone deserves a second chance.' "Your right Als, I guess I was a little harsh." I confessed. "Why don't you call her?" Alex suggested. "Yeah I will, after we eat!" I grinned as she unwrapped the food.

A few minutes later we had inhaled our sandwiches and Alex announced she was going to the shower. I nodded in response as she headed off to the bathroom. While she was in the shower I took the opportunity to call my mom. "Hello?" she answered. "Mom its Erin, I know you talked to Alex. Look I know I was a little harsh earlier and I am willing to meet you someday next week. We can talk, maybe it will be the start of a second chance who knows?" I explained. "I would like that very much honey, but I can't do next week I am out of town. How about the week after that?" she replied. "Sure whenever suits, why don't you call me when your free?" I suggested. "Thank-you Erin I appreciate this, I know I don't deserve It." mom said. "Well I listened to my kid, hope she right. Talk to you later mom." I said ending the call.

"How did it go?" Alex said from behind me. "Good we are meeting week after next." I told her. "Cool." Alex smiled. We fell silent at that, before I realised we hadn't ended our conversation from before Steve showed up. "So Alex remember the conversation we were having before Steve showed up, um I would love to hear more?" I asked hesitantly. "About LA?" She replied. "Yeah. Why were you there?" I asked. "Um…..well um…" she mumbled. "Alex you don't have to tell me its ok." I said, praying she would answer. "It's not that Erin, its just I haven't been entirely, honest….." she trailed off. "Ok what do you mean?" I asked nervously.

"I was adopted, but I ran away and changed my name back to Lindsay when I was old enough….." she whispered as my mouth fell open in shock…

**Ok so that was chapter 11, hope you enjoyed :-) Pleas let me know your thought I love hearing them! Until next time ;-)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok so here is chapter 12, hope you enjoy :-) Um someone told me you have to be 21 to be in the Chicago Police, I didn't actually know that lol My bad sorry, its 18 where I am from :-( I have tried to explain how Alex got it not sure if it works... So let me know :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 12**

**Erin's Point of View**

"Adopted?" I gasped after I got over the initial shock. Alex nodded sadly, "Yeah, but it didn't work after my dad died." She whispered. "What do you mean honey?" I asked as I gently put my arm around her shoulder. 'Um well I wasn't adopted until I was 9, so I lived in a car home long enough to think I was never leaving. So when the Hasting's showed up I was delighted. My dad was lovely, but the woman who pretended to be my mom was a bitch. She hated me, more so when she actually got pregnant. She ignored me, so my dad looked out for me. He is the reason I am a cop, and the reason I got in at such a young age." She explained.

"I'm sorry honey, I wish it had worked out for you. What happened your dad?" I asked hesitantly, as I didn't want to upset her. "He died, he had cancer." She said as tears formed in her eyes. "After he got sick he couldn't work, so I told him I wanted to be a cop just like him. He made a few calls, and here I am. He died before he even got to see me in uniform. He was high up in the department so he managed to persuade them to let me enrol at 18." She whispered. I could do nothing but watch as my daughter poured her heart out. I was grateful she let me pull her into a hug as she started to cry. "I can't even begin to imagine how hard that was for you." I whispered in her ear. "It was worse when the mom blamed me." She mumbled.

"SHE BLAMED YOU?" I cried. Alex nodded in response as she blew her nose. "That was when I decided to run away, it took a while to get organised but when I was, I was on the first road out of town!" she told me. "You went to LA then?" I asked. "Yeah I was 14, I always planned to return to Chicago when I was 18." She replied. "When you were allowed to enrol." I said. Alex nodded in response as she wiped yet more tears away.

"So um have you seen her since?" I questioned. "The mom? I haven't been back long, so thankfully no." she told me. "I can't believe what you are telling me, it must have been awful to be adopted and not having it work out." I mumbled. "It was not going to lie, but you know what got me through?" Alex said with a small smile. "What?" I asked. "Before my dad died he gave me my folder, had everything in it, including your name." she explained. "But you said you didn't…." I trailed off as realisation hit. "You lied, you knew who I was the first day I introduced myself!" I gasped. Alex nodded, "I didn't want to scare you off." She told me.

"Is that why you are at my station? Did you request it?" I asked. "My dad arranged it all, technically I don't even know if they realise I'm only 19. He might have lied!" Alex laughed. "This is crazy like I can't believe it. So all these years you have known about me?" I asked. "Yeah the reason I didn't come find you when my dad died was the mother still had legal rights to me. She is a bitch and I know she would have kept you from me, so I waited until I was old enough to meet you alone. I changed my name back to Lindsay first chance I got, but I also changed my first name." she told me.

"Your first name why?" I asked. "Hated the old one, my original name is to awful to say out loud, my second name was Victoria Hastings, and finally my current name the name I prefer, is Alexis Lindsay." She replied. "Wow that's a lot of names, but why did you change them? I mean your dad was Hastings too? And you liked him?" I said. "I know but I couldn't bare having the same name as her, so I called myself after my dad. His name was Alex so I didn't completely forget him." she explained. "Oh that's nice. Als I can't believe this I know I keep saying it but I can't. You didn't deserve any of this!" I cried.

"Mom…." She said but she cut herself off. "Um I mean Erin it's not your fault. You have to stop blaming this on yourself and like I told you before, it wasn't all bad. I LOVED LA!" she assured me. However I hadn't really listened after she called me mom, "You said mom." I whispered. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to freak you out! Did I totally freak you out?" she cried. "What no! I liked it, you are allowed to call me whatever you want!" I told her. "Oh ok cool!" she smiled. "So you say it wasn't all bad? What was so good about LA?" I asked in order to change the subject.

"Ok so LA. It was AMAZING!" she declared. "What made it so amazing?" I laughed. "EVERYTHING! The guys, the beach, the sun, the food, the surf literally everything!" she grinned. "You can surf?" I asked, slightly impressed. "Yeah I learnt how to when I was there. I was good to, really good. Did a few comps!" she told me. "Wow that's impressive!" I replied. "You have had some life kid and your only 19!" I said in disbelieve. "It has been good and bad, but you know what?" she said. "Huh?" I replied. "I have never felt as much at home as I do sitting at this table talking to you." She smiled. "Alex you don't have to say that to make me feel better!" I protested. "I'M NOT, it's the truth. Being here feels right, and I haven't felt that before. Not even with my dad, there was always a missing piece!" she replied. I felt a wave of emotions as Alex assured me she wasn't lying, this was all I had ever wanted since I had given her away! Unfortunately our little mother daughter chat ended there, as there was a knock at the door.

As I pulled it open I saw my own father figure standing at the door. "Hank I hope you brought food!" I laughed as I let him in. "I sure have, anything for the Lindsay Ladies!" she laughed as he waved at Alex. "Good then you can stay!" I grinned as he started to dish it out.

**Ok so that was chapter 12, hope you enjoyed :-) Until next time ;-)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok so here is chapter 13, hope you enjoy :-) I might not be able to update for a few days, I have work and exams :-( No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 13**

**Erin's Point of View**

Being back at work was a culture shock to my system. The early morning came around to fast especially as I was nervous about my return. So when morning came I could barely eat my breakfast as Alex and myself got ready in silence. "You riding with me?" I asked as she inhaled her second cup of coffee. "No I am going to take my own car, I am going out after work." She replied. "Oh ok with who?" I asked, a little twinge of worry in my words because she hadn't mentioned it before. "With friends why?" she replied.

"You didn't mention it before." I said. "Didn't know I had to document my every move for you." She snapped. "Sorry I wont mention it again, see you at the station?" I asked hesitantly. "Yeah." She mumbled as she filled another cup of coffee. "Isn't that a little excessive?" I questioned as I put on my coat. "Look Erin I know you are my mother but this is what I do every morning before work. So please stop with the interrogation!" She complained. "OK, OK, see you soon!" I said as I walked out the door.

As I walked in the back door of the station my team greeted me. They had a giant poster with 'WELCOME BACK ERIN!' painted on it. I couldn't help but laugh as I hugged them each in turn, taking the longest with my partner Jay who I had truly missed. "Missed you." I whispered in his ear. "Not as much as I missed you." He whispered back, a cheesy grin on his face as he realised me. "You two done?" Voight's deep voice said as he waited his turn. "Hank I saw you yesterday!" I wined as he too hugged me. "I know, but I missed seeing you face around here!" he replied. "Where is Alex?" he asked as he released me.

"Little Miss Grumpy is probably inside, we left separately." I told him. "Why?" he questioned. "She is going out after work with friends." I explained. "Oh, well I had something to ask her." he replied. "What?" I asked confused. "Doesn't matter, come on it wont be long until we have a case." He smiled as he led me upstairs. True enough it wasn't long and within an hour at the station we were on our way to a crime scene. After much negotiation with Hank I was allowed to ride with Jay who was overjoyed to have me back.

"Missed you driving, I guess I liked being your passenger!" he grinned. "SHUT UP YOU DID NOT!" I said, pretending to be offended. "I did, missed you smile to." He said on a more serious note. "Jay you know Voight doesn't like in-house relationships!" I said as he gently pushed a bit of hair behind my ear, causing me to blush. "I know, but what if we kept it a secret?" Jay smirked, flashing me his irresistible smile. "Jay….." I whispered, but before I could continue Voight appeared at the car window. "Change of plans Erin your with me." He insisted. "BUT YOU SAID…." I began to protest but he wasn't for having it. "NOW ERIN, WE ARE WASTING TIME!" He yelled.

"See what I mean?" I whispered to Jay as I got out and followed Voight to his car. "This thing with Jay, it isn't happening you hear me?" Voight said as I slammed his car door shut. "I don't know what you are talking about." I lied as he started the car and pulled off. We drove in silence after that, but I could feel Voight staring at me, trying to make me talk. I didn't give in.

As we pulled up at the scene I saw Alex and her partner standing beside what I assumed to be the body. "ALS?" I called as we approached them. "Dead girl, 21 her name is Olivia Oakley." She told us. "You knew her?" Voight asked concerned. "Yeah she was in the care home with me, she was a bitch." Alex replied with a hint of hatred. "ALEX! You can't say that at a murder scene!" I hissed. "Just giving you an idea of what she was like!" Alex replied sarcastically. "OK, enough, Alex see you back at the station. If we need any more information we will call you!" Voight instructed. Alex nodded, grabbed her partner and left without another word.

"Erin, these friends of Alex, did she mention who they are? Why they suddenly appeared in her life?" Voight asked me as the others gathered around. "What no, why do you think they might be involved?" I cried. "Well doesn't seem like Alex has much love for the victim, so makes sense her friends wouldn't either?" Jay replied. "Jay she wasn't involved!" I defended. "HEY WOW, I didn't say she was Erin. However I think we need to ask her, she might know how this girls enemies where." Jay said. "He is right Erin, we need to ask her." Voight instructed. "Fine I will call her." I gave up. "Good, but you know you can't ask her?" Voight replied. "I know." I said as I rolled my eyes.

As I dialled Alex's number I prayed she wouldn't have any information about this girl and her murderer. Her phone going to voice-mail seemed to confirm my fears. 'Hey Alex, where are you? Look when you get this call me, or better yet come back to the station. We need to talk to you. Please don't be long!' I said down the phone as a message.

* * *

><p><strong>Alex's Point of View<strong>

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" I yelled at my friend Chris who I had pinned against the wall. "ALEX I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" He yelled back. "Then why is Olivia dead? I swear if you did this I will kill you myself!" I hissed as I released him. "What do you care? You hated her? We all did, she made our lives hell. Wasn't she the one who got you arrested for hiding her drugs?" Chris questioned. "Yeah we all hated her, but not all of us saw her last night now did we? And yes she was the one who got me busted for the drugs, but now my mom and her team are investigating the murder!" I cried.

"Alex so what? It's not like you are going to give me up now is it? Us care kids stick together? Wasn't that our old motto?" he smirked. "Chris listen to me, they will ask me questions and I will have to give up your name. My mom will know I am lying and I can't do that to her. Yes this is a part of my past I wished she wouldn't find out about but here we are. So you know what you have to do?" I hissed. "What?" he said as he rolled his eyes. "You get everyone of us, who used to dream about this day and you find out which one of us made it a reality. Preferably before us to take the heat for it!" I ordered.

"And if they all deny it?" he asked. "Then we give the cops everyone of their names." I replied. "NO WAY YOU'RE A COP NOW THEY WONT HURT YOU!" He yelled in protest. "Then you better get to work." I said as I got in my car and headed back to work. I checked my phone before pulling off only to see a voice-mail from mom. So it begins. I whispered as I drove to the station dreading the moment I would have to fess up about the darker side of my past...

**Hope you enjoyed :-) Apologies for any grammar/spelling errors my computer crashed and I had to retype this chapter :-( Until next time ;-)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok so I got a quick break to write this, hope it is ok :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 14**

**Erin's Point of View**

All I could do was pace the office waiting for Alex to return, unfortunately he partner was downstairs which made he been missing look suspicious. About and hour later we got a call to say she was downstairs. I raced down to get her, not wanting the others to freak her out. "Hey are you ok? You look upset!" I said concerned. "I'm fine, you said you wanted to talk?" she mumbled. "Um yeah but I can't be the one to do it. It will be Jay and Voight, you ok with that?" I asked. "Do I have a choice?" she replied sarcastically as she walked slowly to the stairs.

"Go easy on her ok?" I whispered to Jay and Voight as they led Alex away. Voight nodded in response before closing the door behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>Alex's Point of View<strong>

I was pretty nervous going into the interrogation room, however Voight and Jay tried to make it as pleasant as possible. "So Alex, you knew the victim?" Voight asked. "Ollie? Yeah I knew her." I replied. "You said you knew her from care? Do you know of anyone who had issues with her?" Jay questioned. I turned to look at him, my eyes filling up, "Yeah, me and my friends." I mumbled. Voight let out a loud sigh as he thought of his next question.

"Can you think of anyone in your group of friends who might have took things too far?" Voight asked reluctantly. "Um…." I trailed off. "Alex you need to tell us." Voight said strictly. "We can't help you if you don't!" he added. "I can think of a few, but I need a favour?" I replied. "Alex this is a murder investigation we can't do favours!" Jay cried. "Jay holds up, what is it?" Voight asked. "I have a guy, I asked him to get everyone we knew from the past. Find out which one of them is guilty." I explained.

"Who's the guy?" Jay asked. "Do I have to give you his name?" I cried. "No name no deal kid. We need to make sure he is trustworthy, if he does what you ask and he isn't guilty then he shouldn't worry." Voight replied. "Fine his name is Christopher Sykes." I mumbled. "Reliable?" Voight replied. I shrugged my shoulders, "I dunno it's been a while. That's why I didn't tell mom about them." I muttered.

"Ok kid, he has one day to get those people to come in here. I have one final question?" Voight told me. "Shoot." I whispered. "I have to ask…" he said hesitantly. "VOIGHT JUST ASK!" I yelled. "Where you involved in any way?" he finally asked. "I can't say I never dreamed of it, she was a bitch and she tormented me for years. But I wasn't involved, had I went out last night with my friends then maybe I would have been." I admitted. "So you think it was one of your friends?" Jay gasped. "Listen to me Jay, I am not saying it was one of them but if it was then she got what was coming to her. She was bad news." I hissed. "Ok Alex relax, that's all for now. I trust you to get me those names and the people who own them to come in for questioning. One night, don't let me down." He instructed. I nodded in response as we got up and left.

Erin was waiting outside the door looking rather frantic. "SO?" She yelled. "My office." Voight replied. However as I went to go the opposite direction Voight grabbed my arm. "Both of you." He added. Both Erin and myself followed him to his office as he closed the door behind us.

"How deep are you in?" he said looking directly at me. "What?" I asked both shocked and confused. "This murder kid, how deep?" he repeated. "Hank what is going on? Als what did you say?" Erin questioned. "Voight I swear to you I wasn't involved. I didn't know anything about this until we were radioed to the scene." I replied. "Ok good!" Voight said letting out a sigh of relief. "GUYS WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Erin yelled in frustration. "I will explain later. Alex you can go get me those names. If you get into trouble you call either one of us!" he ordered. "Got it!" I said as I left them alone.

After my time in the interrogation room getting into my car was a relief. However where I was going next wasn't going to be as pleasant. I drove of in the direction of our old meeting spot, praying that all of my old crew showed up. Thankfully as I pulled out, I saw all of their familiar faces and it was like no time had past since our last meeting all those years ago.

* * *

><p><strong>Erin's Point of View<strong>

_**Just after Alex left the office. **_

"Can i follow her?" I asked concerned. "Yeah but I am coming with you, I don't want Jay getting awkward. Plus I get the feeling he has the hots for you, but that is a totally different issue!" he replied. "So what if he does? He is a good guy!" I cried. "Erin I have seen the trail of broken hearts you have left behind, save the poor guy the hassle!" Voight smirked. "I..." I began to protest but was cut off. "Erin right now we are going after Alex, save the Halstead drama for another night ok?" he replied. "FINE LETS GO!" I complained as he grabbed his coat and we headed after my daughter.

**Ok so that was chapter 14, hope you enjoyed :-) Apologies for any spelling or grammar errors it's late and I didn't have much time :-( Until next time ;-)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok so here is chapter 15, hope you enjoy :-) Sorry for the delay unfortunately there may be a few more as I still have 2 exams left and work :-( No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 15**

**Alex's Point of View**

"About time you showed up!" Chris hissed as I approached. "Shut up I'm here aren't I?" I spat in response. "Did you talk to the cops?" Frankie another old friend questioned. "That's my business, all you have to worry about is which one of you killed Olivia." I replied. "WOW YOU THINK WE DID IT?" The 6 members of the group yelled. "Guys come on we used to dream of this, it seems a bit coincidental that the day you are all back in town she gets killed!" I cried. "I mean Chris you saw her last night!" I added.

"Yeah I saw her, we all did. Or at least that is the story we are going with." He smirked. "Excuse me? Guys I cant lie to the cops anymore I am one of them. Not only that but my mum and her team are the ones investigating this!" I explained. "Alex you might be one of them, but you where one of us first. Don't forget who helped you get out of the crappy life you had!" Frankie the eldest and somewhat leader of the gang replied. "Frankie I know and I am very grateful for all you guys have helped me with, but this is MURDER it's not like anything we have handled before!" I cried.

"Whose that?" Jenny the only other girl in the group asked, pointing to a black car watching us. "Shit!" I mumbled. "Your mom I presume?" Frankie asked sarcastically. "At least you have one that seems to give a shit now!" he laughed. "Get rid of her!" he ordered, in a more serious tone. I nodded in response and headed towards the car.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed as I opened Voight's car door. "Making sure you are ok!" he replied. "I'm fine now get lost!" I ordered. "Alex I'm worried about you, these friends of yours don't seem like good people!" mom replied sounding very concerned. "I told you I am fine, please just go I will get more from them without you watching us!" I cried. "Did they do it?" Voight asked, ignoring my plea's for them to leave. "I don't know yet." I mumbled. "But?" he questioned. "But I have a bad feeling that they are involved." I admitted.

"Get in the car." Voight said suddenly, after my last answer. "What? No I need to know if they did it!" I replied stepping away from the car. "Alex, get in the car." Erin repeated neither her or Voight were looking at me. "Why?" I asked annoyed by there lack of trust in me. "Because one of your friends just dropped!" Erin cried as she grabbed my arm and pulled me in beside her slamming the door shut as she did. "What happened?" Erin asked, sounding panicked as Voight drove down to where my friends were. "I think one of them was shot." Voight replied as he pulled the car to a stop. "Stay here!" Erin instructed as I went to follow them. "But mom…" I began to protest only to be cut off by her glaring at me and holding her hand up to stop me. "Sorry." I muttered as she closed the car door.

All I could do was watch as I saw her and Voight approach my friends. I was too busy watching and trying to see who was hurt that I didn't realise Chris, Frankie, Peter, Nathan and Harry creep into the car beside me. It was another few minutes before I realised they were stealing it. "WHAT THE HELL?" I screamed as they sped off. "Did you not see what happened Jenny? Want us to be next?" Chris cried as he held me down. "LET GO OF ME!" I yelled as I struggled to get up, but by then Nathan had joined in and I was well pinned down. "Should have brought your badge and gun, maybe then we would have listened!" Frankie sneered from the front.

"Guys we are supposed to be friends what the hell happened us?" I questioned as the car gathered speed. "You left us, became a cop, you didn't even look back to see what became of us!" Nathan hissed. "I didn't leave you, I grew up!" I cried. "Doesn't matter, you are going to tell the cops exactly what we want you to say!" Frankie told me. "And why would I do that?" I spat. "Because we have another target on our list, and this time you are damn well going to be there. Alex do you remember Olivia's boyfriend?" Frankie laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Erin's Point of View<strong>

"Erin, call for an ambulance." Voight ordered as he bent down to help the girl who had been shot. I nodded in response as I radioed for one. As I ended my call I noticed the rest of Alex's friends missing. "Hank where are the other kids?" I asked as I looked around. It was then that I noticed Voight's car speeding off. "HEY STOP!" I yelled as I tried to chase them. However it was no use and I was too late to catch them.

"She's dead." Voight said sadly as he got up and stood beside me. "There gone, the rest of the kids." I mumbled. "So I noticed, Erin I have to ask…. Do you think Alex was involved in this? I mean she has been acting odd." Voight questioned. "Honestly Hank, a few hours ago I would have said no chance. But right now I'm not so sure." I admitted. "I was afraid you would say that." He replied. "Erin you need to call her, she has to get away from these friends of hers." He instructed. I nodded and dialled her number.

"Alexis Lindsay's phone." A voice I didn't recognise answered. "Where's Alex?" I questioned. "Sitting beside me." The kid on the other end replied. "Put her on." I told him. "Are you this cop mom she told us about?" he laughed. I was about to reply when Voight took the phone from me. "Listen you little shit, put Alex on the phone right now or when I find you, you will regret you were ever born!" Voight hissed. This must have worked, as next thing he said was "Alex try and tell me where you are without being to obvious."

"Tell the guys they are stuck in traffic on the bridge." Voight said as he ended the call. "How do you know?" I asked shocked. "Alex held the phone away from her ear to let me hear what she heard. She then said she saw the guy with the balloons!" Voight replied. I nodded in response; impressed he had worked that out before quickly calling the rest of our team.

Once the ambulance had arrived for the poor dead girl, we left the scene to go and meet the others. Trusting the cops at the scene to take care of any evidence we may need.

**So you think the others will get to Alex on time? :L Hope you enjoyed :-) Until next time ;-)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok so here is chapter 16, hope you enjoy :-) Np copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 16**

**Erin's Point of View**

Pulling up to the bridge I was never as grateful to see the rest of my team surrounding Voight's car. "CHICAGO PD EVERYONE OUT OF THE CAR!" I heard Antonio yell. As Voight and myself approached the car, we saw the passenger side door be flung open. Alex was first out followed by the kid she called Chris and some unknown boy. However as Dawson and Olinsky were handcuffing the two boys and Jay was ushering Alex out of the way Voight's car sped off without warning forcing Rusek to leap out of the way.

Once her recovered he started to shot at the wheels, but he was to late and whoever was still in the car was long gone. "Take them to the cage." I heard Voight say to the others as I went to check on Alex who was standing with Jay. "Hey you ok?" I asked as I pulled her into a hug. "No." she mumbled. "What are you hurt?" I asked concerned, as I released her a little so I could look for injuries. "I'm not hurt." She whispered. "Then what is it? Did they do something?" I gasped. Alex nodded before bursting into tears and flinging her arms around my waist. "I think her friends murdered Olivia." Halstead whispered in my ear as I held my now sobbing daughter.

* * *

><p>Back at the station I took Alex to Voight's office to calm down before we had to ask her questions. She sat in silence until I tried to get her to talk. "So you want to talk about it?" I asked hesitantly. "No." she replied. "But I will." She sighed. "Ok so what is it?" I encouraged, gently taking her hands in my own. "I think they killed Olivia." She said. "Did they say they did?" I asked. "No not directly, but they did say they had another target on their list." She explained. "Another target who?" I gasped. "Olivia's boyfriend." She told me. "Alex please tell me you know who that is?" I questioned. Thankfully she nodded, "Tommy, Tommy Fitzgerald." She replied. I gave her hand a quick squeeze before quickly heading down to tell the others.<p>

"We have another target, most likely their next victim!" I announced to the group. "Let me guess, Tommy Fitzgerald?" Voight replied grimly. "Yeah. How did you know?" I asked confused. "Did they talk?" I asked, pointing to the two kids in the cage. "No, we just got a call to say Voight's car was seen leaving a murder scene." Jay said sadly. "Tommy?" I gasped. "Yip." Jay replied. Voight lost his temper at that stage and marched over to the cage.

"YOU HAVE 5 MINUTES TO START TALKING BEFORE WE TAKE A LITTLE DRIVE!" Voight threatened. "Huh? You going to take Alex on this little drive?" one of them said as the other laughed. "Alex has nothing to do with this. She wasn't with you on the first murder and she sure as hell wasn't there for this one. Now lucky for yourselves, you weren't involved in this most recent murder either so if you talk now things might be slightly better." Voight hissed. "Like I said before, is Alex coming on this little drive?" the same kid smirked. Voight flung open the door to the cage and grabbed the kid by the ear. "Mention her name again and this comes off!" he hissed at the kid, who now looked terrified. After that he released him, slammed the door of the cage shut and gave his orders for the rest of the team to go to the scene.

"Lindsay you stay here, we will join the others later." He told me. "You ok?" Jay asked before leaving. I nodded and tried to give him a reassuring smile, but he didn't seem convinced. "ERIN MY OFFICE!" Voight yelled before I could say anything further to my partner. Jay managed to give me a sneaky kiss before anyone saw, as he turned to leave he gave me a cheeky wink and a huge grin. I couldn't help but laugh as I gave him a quick wave before walking to the stairs where Voight was waiting.

* * *

><p>Alex was still in Voight's office by the time we got there. "Alex this has gone far enough now we know you know these kids, so if there is anything you can tell us…" Voight began to say but Alex cut him off. "There is…" she whispered. "WHAT?" Voight yelled impatiently. "I know who they are going after next…." She mumbled. "Who? And how do you know this?" I questioned. "If I'm right then there is 3 more people on their list." She told us. "What list?" Voight questioned. "The list of people we wanted dead, more than anyone else in the world. We used to dream of a world without these people in it, and it always made us feel better." She explained.<p>

"And now they are making it a reality?" I gasped. "Then what about your friend the girl? She was shot at close range which means it was most likely a member of your group?" I questioned. "Yeah it seems like they are making it a reality, I thought they were coming to town for a reunion not a blood bath. I mean me and Jenny grew up, why didn't the guys?" Alex cried. "Why would they kill Jenny?" Voight asked again. "Because she is Frankie's ex, and despite what he says he never got over her leaving him." Alex mumbled. "Jesus kid you have one messed up life, after this we need to have a discussion about who you consider friends." Voight complained. "So who is next on the list?" I asked. Alex looked at the floor and didn't reply. "Alex who is next on the list?" I repeated.

"Um well after I was adopted I kept up my friendship with the guys, but they all knew I hated my adoptive mother, so…." She trailed off. "Please tell me you didn't add her to the list?" I gasped. "Yip right after Tommy…" Alex cried. "Alex how could you?" I whispered in shock. "I KNOW, BUT SHE WAS HORRIBLE ERIN. SHE HATED ME AND I-I-I JUST WANTED A MOM WHO CARED!" She yelled. "HEY, HEY RELAX!" Voight said getting up to comfort Alex. "We all make mistakes, and if this woman was a bitch then screw her. We will save her life, and you can show her how good your life has turned out to be. Besides you can show off your new mom, one who loves you." Voight smiled. This made both Alex and myself laugh as we nodded in agreement.

After our moment in the office we decided we needed to share our new information with the team. We got the address of Alex, _(who opted to stay at the station while we went to fetch her adoptive mother)_ and set off to get the woman who had made my daughter miserable. All I hoped was I could keep my own emotions in tact and remain focused on the issues at hand…

**Until next time ;-)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok so here is chapter 17, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 17**

**Erin's Point of View**

Pulling up at the house where my daughter had spent some of here life before running away was a strange experience. As I looked at the perfect little house with its little white fence I couldn't help but wonder why she wasn't happy here. There was no chance that I could have given her a house like this to grow up in. So I thought giving her away was for her own good but now that I was here looking at her old home I was starting to doubt my decision. I gave her away so she could have all the things I didn't, but the one thing I could have given her was all she really needed: love.

"Hey you ready for this?" Voight asked bringing me back to the present. "Um yeah." I mumbled. "Ok good, lets go." He replied as we got out of the car. As we knocked at the door and waited for a reply my stomach was doing summersaults. Eventually a teenage boy opened the door. "Yeah?" he said impatiently. "Your mom home?" Voight replied. "MOM!" the boy yelled before walking away. "Huh pleasant young man isn't he?" Voight whispered sarcastically as the boys mother appeared. "If this is about my daughter I don't know where she is. Haven't seen her since she ran away." She told us.

"Maybe you should have looked for her?" I fired back earning a glare from Voight. The woman looked at me shocked, "Look what do you want?" she hissed. "Mrs Hastings we have reason to believe your life is at risk so we have to ask you to come with us." Voight explained. "Seriously? Is this because of Vicki and those stupid friends of hers?" she cried. "Vicki?" Voight mouthed to me. "Alex." I whispered back. "Calls herself Alex now does she?" Mrs Hastings questioned. "Look we don't have time for this. You want protection grab your son and come with us. We can explain everything there." I hissed.

"Fine." She huffed walking away to get her son. A few minutes later they were in the back of the car with on us on the way to the station. "So did you find Vicki?" Mrs Hastings asked. "We did." I replied. "And?" she questioned. "AND WHAT?" I yelled. "ERIN!" Voight scolded. "Erin? So she finally found you." Mrs Hastings spat. "What's that suppose to mean?" I hissed. "She always wanted a real mother. Claims I hated her." she replied as she rolled her eyes. "Huh claims? Doesn't seem like there is much love and I only met you!" I replied. "Whatever." Was her sarcastic response, she didn't speak again even as we led her upstairs in the station.

* * *

><p>As we walked upstairs Alex was sitting talking to Jay who had come back from the most recent murder scene. "Well look what the cat dragged in!" Mrs Hastings said as soon as she seen Alex. "Didn't like it in LA?" She added sarcastically. "You knew I was there?" Alex cried as she stood up. "Didn't think to come and find me?" she questioned. "Didn't want to." Her so-called mother replied. "Your such a BITCH!" Alex yelled at her. "Like I give a shit what you think you little brat!" Mrs Hastings spat. "I SHOULD HAVE LET THEM KILL YOU!" Alex yelled as she stormed towards the door.<p>

"Hey where are you going?" I called after her as I raced to grab her arm. "Let me go I'm not staying here with her!" she cried. "Mom please I can't stay here!" she begged. "Als I get that I do, and I can see what you mean about her being a bitch but I can't let you go. Those so called friends of yours are still out there and my guess is that will come after you!" I explained. "But…" she began to protest. "Please Alex for me?" I said cutting her off. "Fine for you." She huffed, but she still managed a small smile.

"How come you listen to her?" Mrs Hastings barked. "Maybe because she earned it? Did you ever think of that Lizzy?" Lizzy looked offended at being called by her first name, "My name is Elizabeth not that you should be calling me that anyway." She cried embarrassed. Voight who had remained quiet through the little family argument let out a small laugh at this statement. "Ok Lizzy why don't you take a seat in this room, you can make tea or coffee." He suggested causing Lizzy to glare at him. "It's Elizabeth." She corrected. "Ok." Voight smirked. "And you?" he said looking at her son. "Damian." He replied. "Ok Damian why don't you join your mother." Voight told him.

"What about her?" Damian asked pointing at Alex. "Hey to you to little bro." Alex replied sarcastically. "Alex works here so she is allowed out here." Voight said closing the door on the boy. "Some family you have their Alex." Jay laughed as he returned to the room after he slipped out. "Tell me about it!" she sighed as she collapsed into my desk chair. "Do you want to talk about it?" I whispered to her as Voight discussed the scene with Jay. "No." Alex replied. "Ok but when you do, you know I am here right?" I offered. "I know, and that means a lot so thanks mom." She smiled. I returned the smile and was about to get up when she grabbed my arm. "You ok?" I asked concerned. "Yeah I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to talk about it?" she smirked. "What this?" I asked confused.

Alex shook her head, "No I mean the kiss you had with Jay." She laughed. "HE TOLD YOU?" I gasped. "Everything ok?" Voight asked, as he looked over at us. Jay obviously knew what Alex said as he grinned over. "Fine." I replied. "We can discuss this later!" I said gently punching Alex for bringing it up. "So what happened at the scene?" I asked Jay to change the subject. "Oh right the scene. So we found an address to where the kids might be staying. The others are on their way there now. I came back to tell you guys seeing as how nobody was answering their phones." Jay replied.

"Ok so have you heard from them?' Voight asked. "Yip I did. They got them!" Jay announced. "Really?" I said relieved. "Yip but we need to make sure we got the right kids, and all of them." He explained. "So Als you up for idying them?" Jay asked. Alex nodded in response. "Yip anything to get her out of here!" she hissed. "Ok then, well they shouldn't be long." Jay replied. Voight nodded and headed into his office. "You know I am the only one allowed to call her Als right?" I joked with Jay. "Huh? She doesn't seem to mind!" he laughed. "Yeah well I do!" I smirked. "I can't wait till this is over so we can you know…" Jay trailed off. "What?" I smiled. "There back." Alex said ruining the moment. "Saved by the bell, come on let's get this over with so we can you know…" I teased.

"YIP LETS GET THIS OVER WITH!" Jay yelled overtaking me on the way to the interrogation room.

**Ok so that was chapter 17, hope you enjoyed :-) Until next time ;-)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ok so here is chapter 18, hope you enjoy :-) I wont be able to update for a few days so consider this a winter hiatus lol No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 18**

**Alex's Point of View**

Standing behind the glass staring at people I once considered my best friends was surreal. "Yeah that's them, but Frankie is missing." I said after what felt like and eternity. "Frankie?" Mom asked. "Yeah he is the somewhat leader, he must have got away." I replied. "Can you describe him so we can get a picture of him?" Jay questioned. "Yeah I could or I could just give you a picture?" I said, managing to laugh a little. "Huh? Well that would be easier!" he smirked. I could see why Erin liked him so much. "I'll go get it, that's if you don't need me for anything else?" I asked before leaving. "No were good, just get the picture. Don't worry about the rest we have it covered." Jay assured me. "Thanks Jay." I smiled as I left the room.

* * *

><p>Walking down the corridor to use my mom's computer I couldn't help but look in at Lizzy. She was sitting staring at the wall barely even blinking. I don't know what came over me, but I had to ask her what was wrong. I opened the door causing both her and Damian to jump. "What do you want?" she hissed as I closed the door behind me. "Just making sure your ok." I replied, not in the mood to argue. "Were fine." She mumbled. "Good." I replied as I sat down. An awkward silence fell the minute I did.<p>

After what felt like and eternity I decided to leave, she didn't want me there and she was making it clear. However as I headed for the door she spoke. "Why are you working here?" she asked randomly. "What?" I asked confused. "Why are you a cop? For starters your not old enough, well legally and secondly last I heard you wanted to be a professional surfer!" she replied. "Last you heard? Have you been spying on me?" I gasped. "Don't be ridiculous Vicki, I always knew were you were. Well until recently when you changed your name and left LA. Up until then, I knew your ever move!" she explained.

"Your not my mother so why would you do that? You never wanted me!" I hissed. "You know what, that is true I didn't want you. Your dad did, he loved you the minute he set eyes on you, but I knew you would never be mine. You always talked about how one day you would fine your real mom and you would be happy with her!" Lizzy cried, and for the first time I saw tears in her eyes. "You made me feel like shit!" I cried tears in my own eyes forming. "I know I did, and for that I am sorry. But don't you get how you made me feel? I tried to get you to like me, I was the one who sent you to all those surf camps remember?" she asked.

I thought back and realisation hit me, she was telling the truth she did send me to all those camps. She convinced my dad to let me go because he didn't like the idea of me surfing even though it was my dream. "I do remember." I mumbled. "Then what happened? Why do you hate me?" she questioned. "Li—mom I don't hate you I just never felt a mother daughter connection between us." I admitted. "Maybe we didn't try hard enough?" she replied. "We shouldn't have had to try." I replied. "Did you have to try with Erin?" Lizzy asked hesitantly. I looked up at her and for the first time I could see she did care about me. So as I shook my head I knew I had hurt her. "No, it came pretty naturally." I admitted.

Much to my surprise she smiled, "I'm glad it did. We might not have been a match but I can tell you and Erin are. Can you do me a favour though?" she asked. "Sure?" I replied a little confused. "Don't cut me out of your life ok? I did look after you for years and despite what you might think I do love you." Lizzy replied. "You know what?" I asked. "What?" she smiled. "This is the first time I can honestly say I love you to. I didn't think I did, but the way I feel now proves I do. You are like an aunt to me!" I laughed. "An aunt?" she smirked. "Guess it beats sister. Look I am sorry for everything I have said and done to upset you. I should never have blamed you for what happened with your dad, and I am sorry I caused you to run away. Can we start over?" she suggested.

"Yeah we can. And Elizabeth can I call you that? It's just calling you mo…" I began to ramble but she cut me off. "It's fine and if you prefer Lizzy I can live with that. And I know calling me mom never came natural to you." She smiled before signalling for me to continue. "Ok thanks." I blushed. "Anyway like I was saying I am equally as sorry for what I have done to you and I want you in my life. But is it still cool if I you know live with Erin and call her mom?" I asked hesitantly. "Are you happy living with her?" she asked. "Yeah." I replied. "Then I guess its ok. But I still don't like this cop thing." She admitted. "You were so good at surfing!" she added.

"Not as good as me!" Damian said, speaking for the first time. "SHUT UP I AM WAY BETTER THAN YOU!" I laughed. "Care to prove it?" he smirked. "I missed you little bro!" I smiled as I threw a cushion at him causing us all to laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Erin's Point of View<strong>

As I stood in the interrogation room waiting for over a half hour on Alex I decided to go and see what was taking her so long with the photo. However as I walked down the corridor and saw her in with Lizzy and Damian I came to a stop. They were laughing and having fun they actually looked like a family. I don't know why but watching them made me upset, it was like this woman had stole Alex from me. And to make matter worse not 3 hours ago they were at each other's throats!

As I stood watching them I didn't see Jay sneak up behind me. "Guess they made up?" he said with a hint of sympathy in his voice. "Looks like it." I replied sadly. "Hey, she won't forget you. She loves you, you are her mom." Jay tried to assure me. "Doesn't look like it to me." I cried. "Erin come on, you can't be mad at her for this. This is a big step for her, considering how much she said she hated her. I'm pretty sure this is your influence." Jay said. "What do you mean?" I asked. "You have had a positive influence, she is willing to forgive this woman and I think it is because she met you." He explained. "Jay stop talking shit." I sighed as I walked over to my desk not wanting to watch them anymore.

"Erin I'm not talking shit, don't be upset you will hurt Alex's feelings!" Jay said as he sat down opposite me. He gently cupped my face forcing me to look at him. It was a nice moment until Voight interrupted. "What the hell is this?" he said glaring at us. "Hank not now." I sighed. "Not now? Just answer the question Erin." He replied. Thankfully Alex was next to interrupt and I took the opportunity to leave the office altogether. "HEY WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" I heard both Voight and Alex call after me as I stormed passed them. I chose to ignore them both as I walked on out. It was freezing outside so I tried to get to my car as fast as I could. However as I approached it I saw someone standing beside it. "Who are you?" I asked. "Frankie, and you are Erin right? Alexis Lindsay's mom?" he questioned. I didn't get a chance to reply as someone hit be from behind and I saw darknees cloud my vision as I dropped...

**Ok so that was chapter 17, hope you enjoyed :-) Until next time ;-)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ok so here is chapter 19, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Erin's Point of View**

I awoke in a strange, dark room that smelt damp and disgusting. "Oh finally you are awake." Someone sneered from the corner of the room. "Thought I had killed you." He laughed. When my vision cleared I was able to see it was Frankie. "What do you want?" I hissed as I tried to stand, realising then I was tied down. "I want Alex to pay for betraying me. I called her, told her I had you she should be here soon." He explained. "She won't come alone." I replied.

"Oh but she will, you see Alex knows me, she knows I will not hesitate to kill you if she doesn't listen to my demands." He replied. "It doesn't matter what she wants, there is no way my team will let her leave alone." I cried, but knowing Alex she could probably find away around them. "We shall see." Frankie replied as there was a sound of footsteps from downstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Alex's Point of View<strong>

After mom left the office without a word I was worried. It wasn't like her just to leave without a reason. "Is she ok?" I asked Jay concerned. "Yeah she just needs a break." He lied. "Are you lying to me?" I questioned. "Alex you got that picture yet?" Voight asked, forcing me to drop the subject with Jay. "Yeah got it here." I replied passing him the photo I had printed of Frankie. "So this is the ring leader?" Voight asked. "Yip and he is dangerous when he wants to be, more so now we have made him mad." I explained.

Just at that my phone rang; it was on silent so lucky for me none of the others heard it. I looked down at the name and saw mums flash up. I walked into a different room to answer. "Mom are you ok?" I asked. "Oh she is ok for now Alexis but you better hurry up or I might become impatient." Frankie's deep voice hissed. "What the hell Frankie!" I cried. "Alexis we don't have time for this, you know the spot come alone or mommy here gets what's coming to her!" he said ending the call.

I stood in the room trying to process what I had just heard, Frankie had my mom and I knew he wasn't lying as he had used her phone. Only problem was how was I going to save her without any help? I knew I had to tell Voight because Frankie would assume I would come alone. So I took a deep breath and walked out to join the others.

"We have a problem." I announced. "What kind of problem?" Voight asked confused. "Frankie has Erin, he called me to tell me to come alone or he would kill her." I mumbled. "WHAT?" Both Jay and Voight yelled. "Where?" Voight hissed. "An abandoned house just of main street." I replied. "You know the place?" Voight questioned. I nodded in response. "Good then you need to tell us every possible entrance and exit to the house. He can't get away with this!" Voight hissed, but his anger was laced with concern for my mum she was like his daughter.

Jay to was full of concern as I explained the layout of the house and the most likely room he had mum in. "Is he fair?" Jay asked suddenly. "What?" I asked confused. "I mean he won't kill her before you get there will he?" Jay cried. "No." I replied trying to assure him, but truth was this wasn't the Frankie I knew anymore, he had become even angrier the older he got.

* * *

><p><strong>Erin's Point of View<strong>

The footsteps where growing much louder by the time Frankie decided to make a move. He grabbed me roughly and pointed a gun at my head as he opened the door. Standing on the other side also pointing a gun was Alex. "See I told you she was stupid enough to come alone!" he whispered to me. "Alex put the gun down." He said as Alex continued to aim at him. "ALEX GUN DOWN OR SHE'S DEAD!" He yelled impatiently. Alex sighed and put the gun on the floor, she kept eye contact with Frankie the entire time.

"Please tell me you didn't come alone?" I tried to mouth to her, but she wasn't looking at me. "Ok so I am here, let her go." Alex said. "You think I will just let her go?" Frankie replied sarcastically. "No but at least leave her locked up so we can talk?" Alex tried to reason. "Let me get this straight, you want her locked up so we can talk? No tricks?" he questioned. Alex shook her head. I was impressed at how calm and confident she appeared. "OK fine." Frankie replied as he tossed me roughly back into the room. I hit the floor with a thump but unharmed. After that he slammed the door and I was left in the room worrying.

As I desperately tried to free myself from my ties I heard a gun go off downstairs. Dread filled me, as I knew Alex no longer had her weapon. I tried frantically to free myself but stopped dead when I heard someone charging upstairs. The door opened with a crash and for a dreaded second I thought it was Frankie. When I saw my partner standing in the doorway I was instantly relieved. "She's fine!" he said, before I even asked the question. "It's you we should be worried about!" he said as he untied me.

"I'm fine Jay." I assured him as he pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. "Next time don't go off on your own!" he whispered before he kissed me. As we sat on the floor wrapped in each other's arms we heard someone clear the throat. "You ok kid?" Voight asked. "Um yeah I'm good Hank." I replied too embarrassed to look him in the eye. "Care to explain why Halstead is giving you mouth to mouth then?" He asked, but much to my surprise he was smiling. "Just making sure?" I laughed.

Before he could say anything else Alex came rushing into the room, she flung her arms around me and knocked poor Jay flying. "I'm so sorry mom!" she sobbed as I returned the hug. "Hey its ok, I'm fine." I assured her. "I'm sorry!" she continued to cry. "Alex its ok your mom isn't hurt and Frankie isn't going to hurt you again!" Jay tried to comfort Alex. "I-Is h-h-he d-d-dead?" Alex stammered. "Yeah kid you got him good. Makes me wonder should I request you for Intelligence!" Voight smirked.

Alex managed a small laugh before eventually letting me go so we could leave the house. "So what did she do?" I whispered to Jay as he led us out the door. "She shot him with Antonio's guns." Jay said impressed. "How?" I asked, equally impressed. She took it from Antonio without any of us noticing. She told us what was happening so Voight came up with a plan where we would all be stationed around the house. Alex had to get him away from you and downstairs so we could swarm him. When we did he got mad and started yelling and making threats I guess she took it from Antonio then, when we were concentrating on him." Jay explained.

"Have to say I am relieved she told you what was happening. Frankie was convinced she would come alone, and honestly I had that doubt to." I admitted. "Yeah she told us that, that's why she told us so Frankie would be caught off guard!" Jay smiled. "Worked well!" he added. "Yeah it did!" I said as I yawned finally realising how tired I was. Jay noticed to, "Come on I think its time you went home!" he laughed. I nodded in agreement and allowed Jay to take both Alex and myself home. He was such a gentleman he even agreed to stay, although it didn't take much persuasion especially when I said he could stay with me in my room…..

**Until next time ;-)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Ok so here is chapter 20, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 20**

**Alex's Point of View**

The following morning after mom was kidnapped was one of the most disturbing days of my life. Jay had stayed over. After dinner the two of them headed off the bed and I decided earphones were a must. However when I awoke the next morning and headed for the bathroom I didn't expect the shock I got.

I opened the bathroom door my iPod still playing and I was happily dancing along to my music when I heard two people screaming. "ALEX?" I jumped, causing my iPod to fall to the floor. "MOM? JAY?" I cried in horror at the two people standing in the shower. I wanted to leave, I really did but I was frozen in horror. "GET OUT!" They yelled as I desperately rubbed my eyes. "I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!" I screamed as I bolted from the bathroom.

As I stood in the living room, traumatised I heard someone at the door. "ERIN? ALEX?" it was Voight. He sounded concerned so I had no choice but to let him in. "I heard screaming?" he said as he marched in. "No you didn't." I lied. "Yes I did and you are sheet white. What happened?" he questioned. Just at that mom rounded the corner, wrapped in a towel and clearly mad. "DID YOU EVER HEAR OF KNOCKING?" She yelled. However when she saw Voight she let out a little squeal, "Hank what's up?" she said, acting like everything was fine.

"What's going on here?" Voight asked, suspicious as to how we were acting. "Nothing." Both mom and myself said in union. Voight wasn't convinced, and typical of Jay he came around the corner at that moment, also in a towel. "HALSTEAD?" Voight yelled upon seeing him. "BOSS?" Jay cried. "What is going on here Erin?" Voight asked visibly angry. "Um Jay stayed over." She replied casually. "DID YOU TWO… YOU KNOW?" Voight yelled. "Oh no, no." mom blushed. I could do nothing to help as I stood open-mouthed sensing the inevitable was about to happen. Sure enough within seconds Voight had worked it out.

"You showered together?" he hissed. "No we didn't." Jay whispered. "Yes you did don't lie to me. When I came in here Alex was sheet white, and Erin came chasing after her asking about knocking. Which leads me to believe you slept together and finished it off in the shower this morning only for Alex to walk in on it. Am I right Halstead?" Voight questioned. Jay looked around as if he was looking for an escape route but there wasn't one. Eventually he nodded, "Yip that about sums it up." He mumbled.

Voight glared at him if it wasn't for mom interrupting I think Jay would have been on the floor. "You were fine with us kissing yesterday!" She stated. "I was just relieved to see you alive, I didn't have time to take in what I was seeing." He replied. "So you aren't ok with it?" mom cried. "NO!" Voight yelled. "No in-house relationships!" he added. "So if I say we want to be together you will fire me?" she questioned. "No I will fire him." Voight replied. "HANK?" Mom cried. "Erin you know the rules." Voight told her. "It's ok boss, it won't happen again. I like my job." Jay said. "So Erin is just another conquest to you?" Voight said turning his attention to Jay.

"What no, but I-I-I need my job." Jay cried. "Then why did you risk it to sleep with her?" Voight questioned. Jay looked desperate as he looked to mom for help. "They were consumed in the moment Voight, it didn't mean anything to either of them." I said, trying to help Jay. He looked at me relieved someone had tried to help him. "Is that the case?" Voight asked mom and Jay. They both nodded in agreement. "Ok then, Jay get dressed I can drive you home." Voight ordered.

Jay nodded and raced off, as mom tried to follow him. "Erin if he can take his clothes off he can put them on again." Voight said sarcastically. Meaning don't try and help him. Mom nodded reluctantly and didn't move. When Jay seemed to take forever Voight turned to me, "See where he is kid?" I nodded and walked of to see what happened Jay.

I found him fully dressed and scribbling something down. "Voight is going to kill you, what are you doing?" I asked. "Leaving your mom a note, I think I love her Als and I don't want her to think I am ending it for my job. But we need to keep it secret from Voight, at least until we can make him see sense." Jay whispered. "Oh that's sweet!" I replied as he finished his note. "Make sure she sees it." he said as he went to leave the room. "JAY?" I called. "Yeah?" he said turning back to face me. "If you know this works out and you do manage to keep it a secret. Um please lock the door in future ok?" I laughed. "Seen a little too much huh?" Jay blushed. "It is engraved in my brain." I replied. "Noted kid, and thanks for being ok with it." He said as he left me alone in mom's room.

Minutes later I heard the door close telling me Voight and Jay had gone. Mom came into her room after they were gone. "Eventful morning huh?" I joked. "The worst." She mumbled as she pulled on her clothes. "Hey Jay didn't end things you know." I said passing her the note. As she read it I could tell she was relieved he hadn't in fact ended it. "I take it you feel the same way?" I smiled. "I do, I haven't felt like this before." She admitted. "Well then you will have to make sure you are good at being undercover in your real life!" I replied. "I'm sure we can pull it off, at least until I can convince Daddy Voight otherwise!" she smirked…..

**Ok so that was chapter 20, hope you enjoyed :-) Until next time ;-) **


	21. Chapter 21

**Ok so here is chapter 21, hope you enjoy :-) I will be flat out at work now for Christmas week so updates might not be as often :-( No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 21**

**Erin's Point of View**

The following morning after Alex walked in on Jay and myself in the shower was incredibly awkward. I was in the kitchen making coffee when I heard Alex get up and walk to the bathroom. She crept up to the door and I heard her knock. "Als, what the hell are you doing?" I laughed as I sipped my coffee. "JESUS!" She cried as she jumped. "I was making sure I wasn't going to see Jay's bare ass standing in the bathroom again. Or yours for that matter." She mumbled. "Huh. I guess I didn't apologize for that kid. Um sorry?" I replied.

"Whatever unless you can remove memories that are engraved in my brain, I don't think, I will ever get over it. However….." she smiled. "What? What do you want?" I laughed. "Well in my horror I dropped my iPod and it sort of smashed on the tiles. So a new one might help me forget my traumatic experience." She grinned. "Fine after work I will get you a new one ok?" I replied. "Thanks mom." She laughed as she walked into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>An hour later we were at the station I bid Alex goodbye at the bottom of the stairs before heading up to the office. It was the first time I was going to see Voight and Jay since our awkward moment in my apartment. As I rounded the corner I saw both Jay and Voight had already arrived, as had the rest of the team. "Nice of you to join us Lindsay, have a night with the fireman?" Antonio joked as I sat down. Jay caught my eye but looked away almost immediately as he thought Hank was watching.<p>

"Ok now that we are all here, we can get started. We are looking for this man." Voight said as he put up a mug shot on the board. "We don't have a name yet, but last night he was seen dealing some pretty serious drugs at a night club." Voight explained. "So we hit the streets ask around?" Ruzek asked. "Yeah that's the idea, asked your CI'S see if that know anything." Voight told us. At that point we got up to go, like we did all the time. Except Voight stopped me. "Lindsay your with me." He said. "HANK? How many times do we have to tell you we are not together?" I argued. "This isn't about that." He replied "Oh ok, well what is it?" I asked.

"Jay, go with Ruzek and Olinsky." Voight said as he led me into his office closing the door. "What is it?" I asked concerned. "Justin." He replied. "Is he ok?" I replied. "Yeah, he is getting out and I was hoping we could have dinner tonight." Voight said. "You know just the three, well four if you want to ask Alex. I mean she is part of the family now." He added. "Of course I am up for dinner, I will ask Alex but I don't think she will go. She isn't up for going out much, you know after her friends kind of tried to kill us." I told him. "Have you talked to her about it?" he asked concerned. "I tried, but she blew me off. I even asked Lizzy for help but she was out of ideas. Told me I had more chance of figuring out than her." I replied.

"Well she is right, you have a good relationship with her. Just talk to Alex, make sure she is ok. And as for dinner I will ask her, make her go. It will be good for her, plus Justin will love the fact he has someone younger in the family." Voight smiled. "Yeah he always wanted a younger sibling to pick on!" I laughed. "So your ok for dinner?" Hank smiled. "I am." I replied. "Ok good, so um Erin…." He began to say, but he trailed off. "Yeah?" I said, trying to get him to continue. "Never mind. Come on we have a case to work." He said, totally changing the subject. I decided not to press the matter and instead followed him out of the office. So I could go and call my CI'S.

An hour or so later Jay and the others returned. "Anything?" I asked as they each sat down. "Nothing." Jay grumbled, with his adorable mad face. I couldn't help but smirk as he sat pouting in his chair. However I didn't get to look long as Voight came out. He was in the middle of saying something but I didn't catch it as my phone buzzed.

_"Cant keep your eyes off me can you? x"_ my message read, from Jay.

_"You had to be looking to, if you saw me x"_ I replied.

_"I like that top, makes you look hot x"_ he text back.

_"Well maybe if you're nice you can take it off later tonight x"_ I sent.

"Am I interrupting something?" Voight said suddenly, making me jump. "Um no, just a CI." I blushed. "Sure?" he questioned. I nodded in response. "Halstead? You texting a CI to?" he said turning his attention to Jay. "Um- Um no." Jay mumbled. "Then what are you doing?" Voight hissed. "Looking up iPods, for Alex." Jay lied. "iPods?" Voight said, not impressed. "Yeah she broke hers, kind of my fault." Jay replied. "Can it wait till after WORK?" Voight yelled impatiently. "Yes boss, sorry." Jay said not daring to look at me or to touch his phone again.

* * *

><p>After Voight finished talking I took the time to slip downstairs to talk to Alex. "Hey everything ok?" she asked as I walked over to her. "Um yeah but I need a favour?" I replied. "Ok what?" she asked. "I need you to distract Voight for me." I explained. "How? And why?" she questioned. "How is up to you but please me creative, Voight is keeping Jay and myself apart and I don't like it. As for why, well I think I explained that is the how part." I rambled. "Mother for the record are you asking me to distract your bossfather figure so you can get in a booty call from Jay?" she smirked.

"Does that make me and awful parent?" I cried. "No, well maybe, I don't know." Alex laughed. "So will you do it?" I asked. "Go, be with Jay leave Voight to me." She grinned. "AHH thanks kid!" I cried pulling her into a hug before racing back upstairs.

A few minutes later Alex came up, and asked Voight if he had a minute. He nodded and the two of them went into the office and closed the door. "Jay want to go and talk to the CI I was texting earlier?" I said. "Sure Erin. Now?" Jay replied. I nodded and he got up and followed me downstairs. "I really hope there is no CI." He laughed as we headed for my car. "Well I actually do have one, but I was hoping we could make a stop at my apartment first?" I winked. "Oh totally!" he grinned as we sped off…..

**Ok so that was chapter 21, hope you enjoyed :-) Until next time ;-)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hope your all having a lovely Christmas, and hope you enjoy the chapter :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 22**

**Erin's Point of View**

Climbing out from under the covers, I grabbed my phone and checked the time. "SHIT, JAY GET UP!" I yelled when I saw we had been gone 2 hours. "Alex is going to kill me, not to mention Voight." I cried as I began to get dressed. "What's 5 more minutes? We are already late." Jay whispered from my bed. "GET UP!" I yelled as I yanked the covers from him. "Fine!" He huffed as he got up and grabbed his clothes.

A few minutes later I had ushered him out of the apartment and back in the car. "Were are we going anyway?" he asked. "I told you I have a CI, might have some info on the case." I told him as I pulled out of the car park. "So this CI, can we trust him?" Jay asked nervously as we pulled into a dangerous part of town. "So far he has been pretty reliable." I said as I shut of the car. "So far?" Jay questioned. "Come on he said he was in there." I replied pointing to a bar just across the street. "Erin I don't know about this, it looks risky." Jay whispered. "Maybe we should call Voight and the others?" he added as I continued towards the bar.

"Jay we will be fine." I hissed. He didn't complain anymore but I could sense he was worried the entire walk to the bar and more so when we went inside. "Elmo?" I called. "Who the hell is Elmo?" Jay cried. "My CI." I told him. "WE ARE TRUSTING SOMEONE CALLED ELMO?" He yelled. "Obviously not his real name Jay." I hissed. Just at that a voice said from behind, "You looking for Elmo?" a tall man questioned. "Yeah we are his friends." I replied. "Well maybe you can give him this message then." The man hissed as he pulled out a gun. Before I could react Jay pulled me to the ground and the man began shooting.

"COME ON!" Jay yelled as he took my hand, shoved me in front of him to block any shots and pushed me towards the door. We burst through the doors and sprinted towards the car. "WE NEED HELP, SHOTS FIRED AT THE POLICE RIVERSIDE STREET!" I yelled down my radio as I got into the car. "Call Voight." I instructed Jay as I started the car. However, as I looked over at my partner I saw him wince in pain. "Jay?" I cried. "Drive Erin." He ordered. "Are you shot?" I asked leaning over to inspect his injury. As I did another shot we through the windshield. "DRIVE!" Jay yelled.

I nodded and forced the car into reverse. I drove as fast as I could towards the hospital despite Jay's protests. "I'm fine Erin really." He tried to assure me. But as I looked at his pale skin I knew he needed to be stitched. "Jay stop complaining. I can't lose you." I told him as I sped along the road. "I love you too." he whispered from the passenger side. I couldn't help but smile as I looked over at him. He had a cheesy grin on his face. "Who said I loved you?" I laughed. "Um the worry all over your face?" he laughed. "Shut up." I blushed as we eventually reached the hospital.

* * *

><p>As I waited for Jay to be seen to I decided I needed to bite the bullet and call Voight. He answered on the first ring. "Where the hell are you two? We have a lead, think we have cracked the case." Voight answered. "Um think you can do it without me and Halstead?" I asked. "Why? Where are you?" Voight questioned, but he still sounded concerned. "Well we thought we had a lead from my CI. So when we went to check it out we didn't expect things to go um south." I mumbled. "Erin where are you? Are you ok?" Voight asked. "Look don't freak out, we are in the hospital. I am fine but Jay got shot." I explained. "WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL SOONER? AND WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL US ABOUT THE LEAD?" Voight yelled. "Can I explain later? I just have had a really long day." I whispered suddenly realising how worried I was about Jay. "Fine I will be straight to the hospital when this is over." Voight said as he ended the call.<p>

"Sorry to interrupt but you're here with Jay Halstead is that correct?" a nurse asked as I was putting away my phone. "Um you're not interrupting. Is he ok?" I replied. "He is fine, he is asking for you." she smiled as she led the way to Jay's room. I finally felt like I could breath when I saw Jay sitting in his bed, colour finally in his face. "You look like shit." I smirked as I wrapped my arms around him. "Did you look at yourself? All teary eyed and red nosed?" Jay joked. As I gently released him I couldn't help but kiss him lightly on the lips. "So how are you?" I whispered. "Better now you are here." He replied. "Jay seriously?" I laughed.

"Doctor said I was lucky, didn't hit anything major and I am going to be fine." He assured me. "Ok good, that's a relief." I smiled. "Told you, your stuck with me." He laughed. "Good thing I love you then isn't it?" I replied kissing him again. Suddenly there was a voice from behind. "Sorry didn't mean to interrupt again!" Alex cried. "Hey kid, relax we are just kissing." I laughed. "Oh good." Alex smiled as she walked over to us. "So how are you?" she asked Jay. "I'm good Als, thanks for asking and thanks for coming over." Jay replied.

"Are you kidding? I had to make sure my future dad was ok!" Alex laughed. "WOW I AM WAY TOO YOUNG FOR YOU TO CALL ME DAD!" Jay smirked. "Hey I would be nice to me, you know if you want me to be your cover." Alex replied. "Erin we need a new cover." Jay grinned. Alex rolled her eyes, "If you weren't just shot I would have hit you by now!" she said pretending to huff. "So what did you use for a cover story?" I asked her. "Um you know usual crap." Alex mumbled. "He talked to you about your friends didn't he?" I questioned sensing something was wrong.

"Yeah, he told me I would learn how to read people. And that it wasn't my fault they changed or that Jenny died." Alex whispered. "He is right you know? None of that had anything to do with you. All you did was grow up and live your life. You got out they just got stuck in the past. There was nothing you could have done." I assured her. "I know but I still wish there was." Alex mumbled. "Alex your lucky you got away from them. Otherwise your mom and me would have been arresting you along with them. You would be in jail and never would have got the opportunity to know your mom, and vice versa." Jay chipped in. This caused Alex to smile, "And you say your not a dad?" she grinned. Jay returned the smile, but our little moment was interrupted by our team.

"HALSTEAD YOU'RE ALIVE!" They cheered as they charged in and hopped on the bed. Voight hung back and signalled me over. "You ok? They didn't shot you?" he asked. "I'm fine Hank, they shot at me but Jay blocked them." I replied. Voight nodded, "Good, so um you still ok for dinner?" he asked. "Totally what time?" I asked. "Now actually, Alex said she would come to." Voight smiled. "Ok just let me say goodbye and tell Alex. Voight nodded again as I walked over and lifted my jacket. "Ok partner I have to go, I will check on you later. Come on Als." I said as I ushered her out the door. As we walked to the car I sent Jay a quick message.

_'Sorry I had to run out on you. We are having dinner with Justin. I will make up for it tomorrow, on our day off. I love you x'_

"So what is Justin like? Is he cute?" Alex asked. "He is a really nice guy, and that is disgusting he is like a little brother to me so that is like your uncle!" I complained. "So that's a no on a possible dating situation?" Alex laughed. "OH TOTALLY!" I cried. "Plus he is to old for you!" I added. "We I always wanted a cool uncle anyway!" Alex replied as we got in the car.

**Until next time ;-)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Ok so here is chapter 23, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 23**

**Erin's Point of View**

By the time we reached the restaurant Justin was already inside. "Hey Erin." He smiled as I walked in. "Dad told me you agreed to dinner." He added. "Well why wouldn't I come little brother." I joked. "And I assume this is Alex?" he smiled as Alex hung back. "Yeah it sure is. Als this is Justin." I introduced. "Nice to meet you Justin." Alex smiled. Justin returned the smile and hugged her. "Glad there is someone younger than me, always wanted that!" he said. "Well I hope you know I am exactly like Erin so if you couldn't get one over on her chances are you wont with me!" Alex joked. "Huh I like you." Justin laughed.

After the initial introduction's we were shown to our table. "So Justin you got a job yet?" I asked. "Well dad has something arranged for me, but he wont tell me yet." Justin replied. "And for good reason, I want you to show up." Hank replied. "Your not a cop?" Alex questioned. "Um no kid I'm the screw up of this family." Justin told her. "Ohh sorry." Alex blushed. "No worries I am used to it. Besides a screw up can always make amends." Justin smiled. "Soo Justin any plans now that you're out? Anything you really want to do?" I asked changing the subject.

"Out?" Alex asked. "Yip I was in jail, did you two not tell her anything?" Justin questioned. "Huh I thought we told her that at least." Hank smirked. "Are you ready to order?" the waiter interrupted. "Sure." I smiled. After we all ordered we started talking about the past and how much fun we used to have. "Sounds like you were all really close." Alex laughed after another story. "We were especially after your mom joined the family." Justin told her. "She had her first real birthday party with us." He explained. "Really?" Alex asked shocked.

"Yeah her mom wasn't big into them so when she joined us we made sure to celebrate." Hank smiled. "Remember the first present I got you?" Justin laughed. "What you mean the hand made frame?" I grinned. "Hey I put a lot of effort into that!" Justin pouted. "He actually did Erin he wanted it to be perfect for his big sister." Hank replied. "Ohh that's cute." Alex said causing Justin to blush. Our food arrived just as Justin was returning to his normal colour.

Half way through the meal Alex had asked for more stories and Justin loved nothing more than telling her. so when Voights phone rang we were all a little disappointed. "We have to go kid." He said as he turned to look at me. "Justin I am sorry we have to run out on you." He apologized. "Dad can't it wait?" Justin asked. "Sorry we have a possible case." Voight told him. "But Alex can stay?" Voight suggested. "Yeah I can totally stay!" Alex grinned. "Ok well um see you two later then?" Justin mumbled. "See you soon." I smiled as we bid them goodbye.

* * *

><p>Arriving at the station we saw that the others were already there. "What's up?" I asked Antonio as we walked into the office. "The drug bust we did yesterday it seems like there is another player. Some guy called Elmo?" Antonio replied. "Elmo? He's my CI!" I cried. "The one you went to talk to yesterday?" Voight questioned. "Yeah before some guy started to shoot at us." I replied. "Where does he usually be? Do you have his number?" Voight asked. "He is usually at the bar called Downey's. And yes I have his number." I told them.<p>

"Ok everyone get ready to leave. Erin, give me the number you are sitting this one out." Voight said. "WAIT, WHAT? WHY?" I protested. "Because Erin they shot at you and they shot Halstead. So we aren't going to risk your safety again. You're going home for the night." He told me. "Hank please let me come." I argued. "Erin please listen to me on this one. In the past few weeks I have already come close to losing you more times than I care to think about, so for once will you save me the trouble?" Voight begged. "Fine." I huffed. "Thank-you." he replied softly.

So as I headed home watching my team fly by I couldn't help but feel a little jealous. I had no choice but to drive home to an empty apartment and wait for Alex to come home. I wanted to visit Jay but visiting hours were over and they wouldn't let me in. However once I was inside and sitting in my pyjamas I got over the fact I wasn't working. I was able to relax knowing Jay was safe, Alex was having fun and Voight was doing what he loved.

* * *

><p>The following morning was a different story. I awoke as normal and was getting ready to go and pick Jay up when I suddenly felt sick. I raced to the bathroom where I through up everything I had eat the day before. It didn't end there I was so nauseous I couldn't even get back off the floor. "You ok?" Alex's concerned voice came from the door. "I feel like shit." I whispered. "You look like shit." Alex replied as she walked over and offered me a hand up. I grabbed her hand but didn't get off the floor before another round of sickness started. When I was finished I felt slightly better and was able to follow Alex to the kitchen.<p>

"I think it was the food." I mumbled. "Food or pregnant?" Alex smirked. I knew she was joking but I realised that the last time I had felt like this it was when I was pregnant with her. When I didn't reply she grew suspicious. "Food or pregnant?" she repeated. "Um…." I mumbled. "OH MY GOD!" Alex cried. "Do you think you are?" she questioned. "I don't know and right now I need to go and pick Jay up." I replied getting up and leaving her in the kitchen. When I returned from getting dressed she was gone.

I decided to push my thoughts aside and try and refrain from being sick again as I walked to the car. However on my drive to the hospital it was all I could think about. I didn't know how to feel about it, if I was and I sure as hell didn't know what Jay would think about it either. The only thing I was sure of, was Voight was going to be mad if I was…

**Ok so that was chapter 22, hope you enjoyed :-) Until next time ;-) **


	24. Chapter 24

**Ok so here is chapter 24, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 24**

**Erin's Point of View**

After making sure Jay was ok and safe in his apartment I returned home. I hadn't mentioned anything about earlier to Jay, as I didn't want to freak him out, especially as I didn't know how to feel about it myself. However there was one person who knew and I really needed to talk to her. So as I opened the apartment door I prayed she was home. Luckily she was.

"Hey how's Jay?" she asked as I closed the door behind me. "He's good, tired but good." I told her. "Did you tell him about earlier?" Alex asked. "No, there is no point. I don't even know if I am pregnant." I replied. "But you could be?" Alex said. "Maybe, Als I don't know." I mumbled. "I bought you a test, if you want to take it." Alex told me. "What?" I cried. "Just encase you wanted to take it but were to afraid to buy one." she replied. "Alex I appreciate that, but right now I think I will leave it. I feel fine so maybe it was just the food?" I hoped.

"Yeah maybe, well if you change your mind its in the bathroom." Alex said as she headed for the door. "Hey where are you going? I thought we were going to hang out?" I called after her. "Were we? I thought you were staying with Jay and I made plans with Justin. Sorry?" Alex apologised. "It's fine you should go. Have fun and don't be to late!" I said as she waved me goodbye.

Once she was gone I collapsed onto the sofa and thought of my options. If I was pregnant then I would have to be on desk duty, I would have to tell Jay and risk him freaking out, I would have to tell Voight and knew he would freak out and worst of all there was myself. I was already freaking out and I didn't know if I even was pregnant. I just didn't think I was capable of being a good mom, that's why I gave away Alex. I decided then not to dwell on it, if I was sick again then I would take the test, until then I would wait.

* * *

><p><strong>3 Weeks Later<strong>

It had been three weeks since I had first been sick and since then I was fine. So I had put it down to the food until one morning I woke to the same nauseous feeling. Jay was lying beside me having made a full recovery from his injury when I jumped up and raced to the bathroom. He followed me a few seconds later to make sure I was ok. "Erin?" he called as he knocked on the door. When I didn't reply he gently pushed it open. "You ok?" he asked concerned. "Um yeah just feeling a little sick. I think it's the bug that's going around." I whispered from the floor.

"Yeah I heard that was going around. Come on I will call Voight tell him your going to me off today." Jay said as he helped me off the floor. "No Jay you cant do that, he will know you were with me. Besides I think its passing." I told him. "You sure?" Jay asked, having learnt it was better not to argue with me. "Yeah I'm sure." I said managing to give him a small smile. "Fine if you're sure, you want breakfast?" he asked. "Um no, don't think I could risk it." I mumbled. Jay nodded and headed to the kitchen to make his own breakfast.

As I headed to my bedroom I found the door blocked my Alex. "What?" I questioned as she stared at me. "The test is still in there you know, when your finally ready to accept your situation." She replied. "And what situation is that?" I hissed. "Seriously mom? Denial? Where you like this the first time?" Alex complained. "Actually I was worse and look how that turned out for me." I said as I managed to get passed her. Alex followed me in. "Mom I know your freaked out, but this isn't going to be like the first time. This time you have Jay, he wouldn't leave you over this. Plus you have me now and I will be here the entire time, like a giant pain in your ass. Just please don't put this off much longer, Jay isn't stupid and he wouldn't like you putting yourself at risk at work.

"Alex I appreciate your concern, I do. But I am the mom, your mom so can you please leave the parenting to me? Go to work and stop worrying about me, I will see you there." I told her. "Fine but I wont drop this." Alex sighed as she left the room. I heard her say bye to Jay before she slammed the door shut. "What's up with her?" Jay said a few minutes later as he walked into the room. "Beats me." I lied as I pulled Jay in for a quick kiss. "Come on we better go or we will be late." I told him.

* * *

><p>By the time we were at the office Voight and the others were already there. Jay and myself had come up with a tactic of going up at separate times so nobody got suspicious. I always went first. So as I walked into the office my team greeted me. "Your late again." Voight said as I sat in my desk. "Sorry." I mumbled, as I suddenly felt sick again. "Just stop making a habit of it ok kid?" he said. I nodded in response as Jay finally came upstairs. "Ok so now that we are all here we can start. We have a case it involves the firehouse. Someone attacked it last night while the team where inside." Voight told us. "Any ideas who?" I heard someone ask but by that stage my head was swimming.<p>

"Erin you ok?" I heard Voight ask, but I didn't now how long or when he had stopped talking. "Huh?" I replied. "Are you ok?" he repeated. "Fine, I'm fine why?" I asked trying to sound better than I felt. "Well then are you ok to come with me?" Voight asked. "Where?" I replied. "Erin where you listening at all? The firehouse. We are going to go and ask the guys what happened." Voight told me. "Ohh yeah I thought you meant something else. Sure lets go." I said getting up. I could see Jay's concern as Voight and myself left.

"So what was that up there?" Voight asked once we were in the car. "Nothing." I mumbled. "Erin come on I know you." Voight complained. "Hank please just, don't ok?" I begged. "Ok fine but you know I am here for you right? Whatever is wrong?" Voight said. "I know, and I love you for that. But I am fine stop worrying." I assured him. "Ok if you say so." He said as we finally stared the short drive to the station. Unfortunately the drive was a little to long and I had to ask Voight to pull over so I could be sick.

"Everything's ok huh? Your going home kid." Voight said as soon as I was back in the car. "I'm fine." I whispered. "No your not, you seem to have got that bug or at least I hope that's all it is." Voight said. "I'm sure that's all it is." I lied. "Well then I will take you home and hopefully see you in the morning." Voight smiled as he reached over and squeezed my hand.

I didn't protest any further, and within a few minutes I was home. I went straight to the bathroom and took out the test my daughter had bought all those weeks ago. She was right I couldn't put it off any longer.

**Until next time ;-)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Ok so here is chapter 25, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 25 **

**Alex's Point of View**

I was standing at the reception desk when I saw Voight return alone. "Hey where's my mom?" I asked as he approached me. "Um she had to go home sick, think you can check on her? She didn't look good." Voight replied. "Sure. I can go now." I told him. "Thanks kid." Voight said as he headed back up to the office. Once he was gone I headed to my car and drove home.

As I opened the apartment door there was no sign of mom. However I knew she was going to be in the bathroom so I went straight there. Sure enough she was sitting on the edge of the bath holding the pregnancy test. "Knock, knock." I said as I walked in to join her. "Voight tell you I was sick?" mom asked as I sat down beside her. "Yeah he asked me to come and check on you." I replied. "So what does the test say?" I asked hesitantly. Mom sighed heavily before passing it to me. "So how do you feel about it?" I asked as I read the results.

"Honestly Als I don't know." She mumbled. "What do you mean you don't know?" I questioned. "Als I don't know, I never thought I would have anymore kids, I didn't think I wanted anymore. But now that this has happened, I just…. It puts the doubt in my head." Mom explained. "Why did you think you didn't want anymore? Is it because of me?" I asked reluctantly. "No, well yes but not the way you think. After I had you, and had to give you away I never wanted to have another kid, because I thought it would be like betraying you." mom mumbled. "Mom that's stupid." I replied. "You weren't going to have more kids because you thought it would betray me? What if you never met me?" I asked.

"I always knew I would meet you. I was planning to look for you." mom told me. "Well that's still not a good enough reason. Mom I could never think of you having another kid as a betrayal." I assured her. "That's nice to know." Mom said with a weak smile. "I think you should talk to Jay see what he thinks." I replied. "What if he doesn't want kids?" mom whispered. "At least you will know. But if Jay is the man we think he is, then he will be understanding and he will support you." I tried to comfort her.

"You know sometimes I feel like you're my mother." Mom laughed. "Well I'm better than the one you got, she didn't even get back in contact with you since the last time we saw her!" I cried. "I know but who needs her, I have got you, Voight and hopefully Jay." Mom smiled. "Mom you definitely will have Jay, and if you decide to um keep my little baby bro or sis then you will have them to." I replied. "Thanks Als, you should get back to work." Mom said as he gave me a hug. "You sure? I can call in sick, pretend you gave it to me?" I laughed. "Als go back to work I am fine." Mom smirked. "Ok fine, what should I tell the others?" I asked.

"Nothing, tell them I have the bug. At least until I figure out how I feel about this whole thing." Mom told me. "But mom you cant keep going in the field?" I replied. "Alex, promise me you will not say anything to Voight. Or anyone else!" mom cried. "But mom…." I trailed off. "Alex please, I need to think this through first." Mom begged. "Fine but if anything dangerous comes up I'm spilling." I replied. "Fine." Mom huffed. I nodded in response and left the apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>Erin's Point of View<strong>

Later that afternoon, about 4 hours after Alex left I got a text from her. She told me Jay was coming over to check on me and that she would stay out of the way encase I wanted to talk to him. I honestly didn't know if I did want to tell him yet, I didn't feel ready. I had yet to accept that it had happened never mind-telling Jay. So as I heard the knock at the door I had to take a deep breath and pretend everything was ok.

"Hi how are you feeling?" Jay asked concerned as he walked in. "Fine I thinks it's passed." I lied. "You looked pretty bad earlier I think you should take tomorrow off." Jay fussed. "Jay I'm fine, honestly stop worrying." I assured him. "Alex told me that, but I had to see you. I missed you at work." He laughed. "See I knew you loved having me as a partner." I joked. "I do love having you as a partner Erin." Jay replied, causing me to blush. Jay smirked at the effect his words had on me as he gently kissed me. Unfortunately our moment ended there as there was a knock at the door.

"That has to be Voight!" I gasped. "Quick hide in the bathroom!" I cried shoving Jay into the room as shutting the door. Once I was sure he was safe inside I opened the front door. "Hey just making sure you ok." Voight said. "Hank you didn't have to, that's why they invented phones, so you can call a person." I joked as I let him in. "I know but you can lie on the phone. I had to see you in person." Voight smiled. "Well as you can see I am fine." I laughed.

"Yeah you look better. So I assume you are going to insist on working tomorrow?" he questioned. "Of course." I replied. "Well in that case I better go, make sure you get an early night." He said as he headed for the door. "Don't feel you have to rush back tomorrow. Just let me know ok?" Voight said as soon as he was in the hall. "I will see you in the morning Hank." I laughed as I waved him off.

Once he was gone I quickly closed the door and went to free Jay. However as I opened the bathroom door I found Jay staring at the test. "What's this?" he whispered. "Jay I can…" I began to explain but he cut me off. "Erin what is this? Is this yours?" Jay questioned. I know I shouldn't have, but I could see horror on his face and thought he was going to be mad so I lied. "It's Alex's." I blurted out. "Alex's?" Jay said, but he didn't look convinced. "Seriously?" he added. I nodded in response but he wasn't believing me.

"Erin do you think I am stupid? You're the one who was sick not Alex. I mean I know it could have been the bug but finding this in your bathroom. You have to admit looks suspicious." Jay cried. "Fine its, mine but I didn't know how to tell you." I whispered. "Erin you just tell me the truth you don't lie. What did you think I was going to do?" Jay asked he looked so hurt. "I don't know Jay, I don't even know what to think." I whispered. "Erin you have to talk to me, we have to deal with this." Jay said.

"Deal with?" I hissed. "I didn't mean it like that, I meant deal with the situation Erin." Jay replied. "You know what Jay I think I need to be alone." I mumbled. "Erin seriously? We need to discuss this." Jay protested. "Not now Jay, it can wait." I whispered. "Fine if you want to be like that, see you later." Jay said as he got up and stormed out. I felt bad for that way I treated him, but I wasn't expecting his reaction. For some reason, I thought it would have been easier if he were mad. So as I stared at the door he left through I felt tears in my eyes as I slumped onto the sofa…

**Until next time ;-)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Ok so here is chapter 26, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 26**

**Alex's Point of View**

I was on my way back to the apartment after giving mom and Jay sometime alone when I saw him. Jay was sitting outside the apartment block with his head in his hands. "So she told you?" I asked sitting down beside him. "She did." He mumbled. "You didn't take it well?" I questioned. "Well I took it better than your mom. She threw me out." He told me. "What? Why?" I asked. "Beats me." Jay complained. "But you are ok with it? And you told her that?" I asked.

"No not in so many words. I told her we needed to talk about it. That's when she got mad and told me to leave. I don't think she wants another kid, that or she doesn't want one with me." Jay said sadly. "Jay that's not it, she told me she never planned on having any more kids because she thought it was like a betrayal to me. I'm sure she wants this baby and there is no better father." I tried to assure him. "Then why did she throw me out?" Jay cried. "Maybe she wanted you to show her how much you love her? Tell her it was going to be ok and that you were there for her?" I suggested.

"I mean you do love her don't you?" I added. "Of course I do." Jay replied. "Then you have to show her, and show her soon she has a gun you know." I joked. Thankfully this earned a laugh and he turned to look at me. "Your good in situations like this." He complimented. "Thanks." I blushed. "So fancy helping me?" Jay asked. "With what?" I asked, curious. "My proposal." He grinned. "Excuse me?" I gasped. "Your sure your ready for that?" I added. "Totally she's the one for me, and I need to show her that." He replied.

"Then I am in." I smiled. "However there is one person you need to ask first." I told him. "Who?" Jay asked. However he realised soon enough. "Voight." He sighed. "Yip but if its any consolation I think he will appreciate you asking him, or at least telling him." I replied. "Think its necessary?" Jay asked. "No, but he will like you more for telling him." I replied. "Then lets go." Jay sighed as he got up and pulled me after him.

* * *

><p>Pulling up outside Voight's house Jay had grown very silent and had turned sheet white. "It's late maybe we should wait till tomorrow." Jay gulped. "Tomorrow will be just the same Jay. Plus its only 9 o'clock." I laughed. "Fine but if he shoots me, you're a witness." Jay replied as he got out of the car. However he didn't get far, "Als, think you could come with me? Make sure I don't screw this up?" he begged. "Fine." I said getting out and following him to the door.<p>

I knocked for Jay and we waited for Voight to appear. He opened almost seconds later. "Halstead? Alex?" he greeted. "Everything ok? Alex shouldn't you be at home looking after your mom?" Voight asked. "Um Sir can I talk to you?" Jay whispered. Voight nodded and let us in. "Drink?" Voight offered. "Um no thanks." Jay mumbled. "Halstead you got something to say?" Voight asked suspiciously. Jay looked at the floor nervously. "Um….. I-I-I do…H-H-Have something to ask…." Jay stammered. "Well out with it!" Voight complained.

"I LOVE ERIN!" Jay practically screamed. Voight looked shocked at his outburst and looked at me for confirmation. When I nodded he turned his attention back to Jay. "You love her?" he questioned. "Very much so." Jay replied, growing in confidence. "Why are you telling me this?" Voight asked. "Um because I want to ask her to marry me and I thought I needed to ask you first." Jay replied. "Seeing as how you're practically her dad." Jay added. "Huh.." Voight muttered. "Well I guess I appreciate that." He finally said. "And you really do care about her? Your not just saying this so I allow you two to date?" Voight questioned. "No Sir, she's the one. I love her and I want to be her family." Jay assured him. "Huh…" Voight said again.

"Look Sir I know you don't like in-house relationships but I am telling you, this will not affect our jobs or our working relationship. When we are in the office we will be professional at all times." Jay rambled. "Can you promise me that?" Voight asked. "Well…..no but I can promise to try. I love her and I can't promise you that because if she was in danger I would loose my mind and probably go all out to save her." Jay admitted. "I get that Halstead and I appreciate you are man enough to admit it." Voight replied. "So? What's the verdict?" Jay asked hesitantly. "Alex you ok with this?" Voight asked turning his attention briefly to me. "Absolutely, I think they are perfect for each other." I replied.

"Well then I guess congratulations are in order." Voight smiled. "Have you bought a ring yet?" He added as Jay breathed a visible sigh of relief. "Um no I don't really have the money yet, I was planning on asking her first." Jay blushed. "Halstead if you're going to do it, you have to do it right." Voight complained. "Wait here." He instructed as he walked off.

"I can't believe he is ok with this." Jay whispered once Voight was gone. "Yeah with this, what about the baby part. He is going to know that happened before this." I replied. "Alex shut up, let me have this victory." Jay complained as Voight returned. "Here take this, don't ask questions and pay me back when you can. Got it?" Voight said as he shoved money into Jay's hand. "Voight I can't…" Jay began to protest. "Halstead take it and make Erin happy. But I warn you, you hurt her and I will kill you. I would gladly do jail time for her, you remember that ok?" Voight whispered.

Jay nodded in response as the colour drained yet again from his face. "Good, well then I will give you the day off tomorrow. Go pick a ring. Alex you go with him make sure he doesn't screw things up. I will take care of Platt and Erin." He told us both. "Thanks Voight." We both replied as we headed for the door. "See you later." I waved as we headed for the car again.

* * *

><p>As we drove back to the apartment Jay turned to me. "So you act sick in the morning. I will text your mom and tell her I am sick too. Then when she is gone I will swing by and pick you up. What you think?" He asked. "Sounds perfect, have you thought about how you are going to actually propose?" I questioned. "I know exactly how I am going to do it. However you my future step daughter will have to ask your mother after she says yes." Jay smirked.<p>

"That and give me your apartment key so I can sneak in before she comes home." He added. "And where will I go?" I laughed. "I don't know my apartment?" he suggested. "Fine, see you in the morning!" I replied as he pulled up outside. "See you later kid!" he called out as I walked inside the building. All I could think as I walked upstairs was how excited I was for the next day…

**Until next time ;-) **


	27. Chapter 27

**Ok first of all Happy New Year to you all, hope 2015 is a good one. Secondly here is chapter 27, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 27**

**Alex's Point of View**

The following morning mom came into wake me for work however I had to pretend to be sick. So as I heard the door click open I prepared my sick face. "Come on Als, your going to be late." Mom complained as she stormed in. "What's wrong?" she asked concerned when she saw me. "I don't feel to good, think I might be taking the bug." I whispered in my best sick voice. "Oh honey really?" mom fussed as she came over to check my temperature. Luckily I was prepared earlier and had filled the bed with hot water bottles.

"You are really warm. Maybe I should take the day off, look after you?" she suggested as she pulled out her phone. "NO!" I yelled. "Als if you're sick I want to make sure your ok." Mom said as she continued to look at her phone. "Dammit." She mumbled under her breath. "What?" I asked. "I can't stay off, Jay is sick to he just text me." Mom explained. "Oh well no worries." I tried to assure her. "But I feel bad." She wined. "Mom go to work I will be fine." I told her. She was hesitant at first but eventually she got up. "I will come back at lunch time and check on you ok?" she called from the door. "Mom you don't …" I began to say but she cut me off. "Yes I do, see you then." She smiled before leaving the room.

Once she was out of the apartment I jumped out of the bed, I was in the middle of getting ready when I heard her return. I heard her walk towards my room and had to dive back into it. I was just in time to. "Why are you back?" I asked, returning to my sick voice. "I got you some, paracetomol should help you feel better." She replied. "Mom I'm fine, I will be better in the morning." I said. "Still you need to take this, it will help." She insisted. "Fine." I said as she passed me a cut and two tablets. I pretended to swallow them to make her happy. "Ok good, see you at lunch time." She smiled before giving me a quick kiss on the head and leaving again. This time I waited 15 minutes before getting up.

Three concerned phone calls and an hour later I was ready and Jay had just arrived. "She won't stop calling me." I complained to Jay as I followed him to the car. "That's what moms do, they worry." Jay laughed. "Yeah? How many calls have you got?" I replied. "Three as well." Jay smirked. "She's coming over at lunch time." I told him. "Then we will just have to have one bought by then. Wont we?" he replied as he started the car.

* * *

><p><strong>Erin's Point of View<strong>

As I walked into the office I had a million thoughts racing threw my head. I was pregnant, and I had to make a decision regarding work now that I was. However I hadn't talked to Jay properly since I threw him out of the apartment and now he was off sick. "Hey you look better today." Antonio greeted as I walked by, snapping me from my thoughts. "Guess you gave it to Halstead, where you two making out?" he joked. "What? Why would you say that?" I cried, thinking he had worked it out.

"Um no reason just a joke. Lindsay everything ok?" Antonio asked concerned. "Yeah its fine, I knew you were joking." I lied. "Ok if you say so." He mumbled. "Lindsay my office." Voight interrupted at that. I nodded and got up to follow him in. Once inside he shut the door behind us.

"Everything ok Hank?" I asked. "You tell me." He replied as he sat down, signalling for me to do the same. I slowly sat down. "Hank I don't know what you mean?" I replied confused. "You sure?" he questioned. I shook my head, "No clue." I said. "Well I can't say right now what I am referring to, but I will. Tomorrow." He stated. "Hank what is going on?" I asked even more confused. "Like I said tomorrow, however you are on desk duty today." He instructed. "Why?" I complained. However I wasn't getting an answer as he got up and left the office.

I was left sitting baffled as to what he was referring to, but then it hit me. He knew I was pregnant.

* * *

><p><strong>Alex's Point of View<strong>

We were in the 3rd jewellery shop of the day when my phone rang. "If that's your mom again hang up." Jay said as he studied a collection of rings. "Its Voight." I told him as I walked over to the corner to answer. "Hello." I answered. "Alex I talked to your mom and your right she didn't tell me. Look kid I didn't push her about it because I don't want to give her any ideas of the proposal but I want them to know that having a relationship behind my back is hard to accept." He said. "Hank can't you just let that go? I mean he is proposing." I replied. "I know but I don't like the idea that it might be because he got her pregnant." Voight admitted.

"I'm sure that's not what it is. He loves her, sure it might have been a contributing factor but he does love her." I told him. "Maybe." Voight sighed. "I will think about dropping it. Erin is on desk duty anyway so I have time. Thanks for telling me, I couldn't have forgiven myself if she got hurt." Voight said. "No worries I couldn't have either that's why I told you. I have to go talk to you later." I said ending the call.

I put my phone away and went to join Jay. "What do you think about that one?" he asked as he pointed at the ring in question. "That's perfect." I grinned. He nodded in agreement and asked to see it out. "That's the one, its so mom." I assured him as he studied it carefully. "Think so? I want the perfect one." he replied. "That's it." I assured him. "Ok then. I will take it." He told the sales assistant. She smiled and told if away to be boxed.

Outside the shop Jay turned to me. "So she said she would be there at lunch time?" he asked. "Yip she did." I replied. "Well then think you could walk to my apartment? I have a lot of preparation to do." He told me. "Seriously?" I laughed. "Please Als." He begged. "Fine but I better get details and it better be perfect. She deserves it." I replied. "I will be perfect as for the details that's up to your mom." Jay smiled. "Ok then it's a deal." I smiled as we exchanged keys. "Good luck I know she will love it and she will say yes." I said as I gave Jay a quick hug. "Thanks Als, see you soon." He whispered as he returned the hug.

After he let me go he walked off without another word and I could see how nervous he was…..

**Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors yesterday was New Years Eve lol Until next time ;-)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Ok so here is chapter 28, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 28 **

**Alex's Point of View**

As I walked back to Jay's apartment I got the feeling I was being followed. At first I thought I was imagining it but then I saw him, some man was slowly tailing me. I decided to call him on it before I led him straight to the apartment. "Why are you following me?" I hissed as I whipped around to catch him off guard. It worked as he jumped. "Who said I was following you?" he smirked. "Look dude cut the crap I know you are. So why are you following me?" I asked again. "You remind me of her you know." He replied. "Remind you of who?" I questioned. "Your mom." He smiled. "My mom?" I asked. "Yes Erin Lindsay." He said.

"How do you know my mom?" I asked. "What she didn't tell you about me? You didn't ask?" he questioned. I shook my head in response, "Why would I ask about you? I don't know you?" I told him. "But I'm your dad." He stated. "Excuse me?" I gasped. "I'm your dad." He repeated. "I-I-I….Um I don't know what to say. Mom said you where….." I trailed off. "What she said I was a bad guy?" he laughed. "Well yeah." I replied.

"Do you believe her? I mean do I look like a bad guy?" My supposed father asked. "She didn't give me a reason not to and looks can be deceiving." I replied. "I can prove to you I'm not a bad guy." He said. "Dude you haven't even told me your name." I said. "My name is Sean." He told me. "And I can say the same for you." He added. "You were the one stalking me, my guess is you already know my name." I said sarcastically. "I do but it's polite to tell someone." He replied. "It's also polite to call before you stalk someone and for the record I believe my mom when she says you're a bad guy." I said as I began to walk away.

"WAIT!" He called after me as he jogged to catch up. "Give me a chance to prove to you that I am a good guy. Your mom was no angel when we were young and you let her in." He argued. "Yeah but that was after I decided to get to know her. She didn't ambush me in the street." I told him. "I was afraid to call you, you live with her and she hates me. Just give me one shot to get to know you and I swear I will leave you alone." He begged. I looked at him tried to sense if he was lying and yes there was something that told me he was but I really did want to know my real dad. So I pushed my doubts aside and nodded in agreement. "Great how about dinner tonight?" he grinned. "Where?" I asked. "Fitzroys?" he suggested.

"7 O' Clock?" I asked. "See you then Alex." He smiled as he walked away.

Once he was gone I turned and continued my walk to Jay's. I thought about calling them and asking about Sean but I didn't want to upset mom so instead I decided to have dinner and come to my own conclusions about my so-called dad.

* * *

><p><strong>Erin's Point of View<strong>

After an incredibly slow morning on desk duty I decided I needed to go home and check on Alex. So by lunchtime I practically jumped from my desk and raced to the car. I made a quick stop on the way for some food before driving to the apartment.

However as I walked inside there was no sign of Alex. Instead I found a trail of petals leading to my room. I followed them slowly as butterflies filled my stomach. As I opened the bedroom door it revealed Jay standing inside grinning at me as I walked in. "Jay what is this?" I whispered. He didn't answer me but instead walked forward and got down on one knee.

"Erin I hope you don't mind I through Alex out of the apartment, don't worry she isn't really sick and neither am I, we lied. I promise I will only lie to you if it is for a surprise or if I want to do something nice for you. I love you so much and I think I have since the day we met. I know this might seem fast but I know it is right and I can't really imagine my life without you in it. I'm sorry for the way I handled the other night but I want you to know I am really happy and I hope you are to. I want us to be a family, all four of us. So what I am asking is will you marry me?" Jay smiled as he held up a ring.

"Um….." I whispered as I tried to take it all in. "Jay….. Of course I will marry you." I finally said as I found my words. He looked relieved as he jumped up from the ground and pulled me in for a kiss. "Thank god you said that." He grinned as he gently slid the ring onto my finger. "It's amazing." I whispered as I finally got a closer look. "Picked it myself." He grinned. "Oh and I have something else." He said as he walked over to a little present bag. He handed it to me and I carefully opened it. As I pulled it out I saw what it was. "Where did you get that?" I laughed. He shrugged and refused to tell me. "I love it." I laughed as I admired the tiny Chicago PD baby grow.

"Thought you would like it." He smiled. "Jay this is perfect did you come up with all on your own?" I asked as I sat on the bed and he poured the non-alcoholic champagne. "Most of it, but I did have a little help." He admitted. "Ah Alex where did you make her go anyway?" I laughed. "My apartment, told her she could stay the night." He told me. "Why have you plans?" I joked. "Yeah I was going to go to Mollies your cool with that right?" he smirked. "Shut up." I laughed as I gently punched him. He pretended to be hurt before he started to laugh.

"What are we going to tell the others? What are we going to tell Voight?" I gasped as reality hit me. "Well about that…. I already asked Voight could I marry you." Jay explained. "You did?" I asked shocked and impressed. "Yeah Alex made me. He said yes." Jay told me. "Huh guess he actually likes you." I smirked. "You sound shocked future Mrs Halstead." Jay joked as he pulled me closer to him. "Not shocked just…. Impressed." I replied as I gently kissed him on the neck. After that there was no more talking and a little more fun…..

**Until next time ;-) **


	29. Chapter 29

**Ok so here is chapter 29, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 29 **

**Alex's Point of View**

It was 6:45 and I was in the restaurant waiting for my supposed dad to show up. I was nervous, mom said he was a bad guy but here I was sitting waiting to have dinner with him. I thought about leaving but then I would always have had the doubt in my head. So I stayed. He arrived just after 6:50.

"I thought you weren't going to show up." He said in his rough accent as he pulled out the seat beside me. "I considered not showing up." I told him. "Then why did you?" he asked as he sat down. "Curiosity." I admitted. "Well you know what they say about curiosity…." He joked. I didn't laugh. "Huh you really are like her aren't you." he stated as he stuck his arm up for the waiter. "I will have a beer." He told her as she approached. She nodded and walked off, returning seconds later. "Miss you want anything?" she asked. "I'm good." I smiled.

"So what do you want?" I asked Sean as he took a long gulp of his beer. "I want to get to know you." he replied. "Why?" I questioned. "What do you mean why?" he said with the slightest hint of anger. "Why now?" I asked. "I saw you move in with her. Saw you to get closer, saw you with that guy… what is he her boyfriend?" Sean hissed. "Have you been stalking us?" I cried. "I have a right to know you, you my daughter as much as you are hers!" he yelled banging his fist angrily on the table. "This was a mistake I'm out of here." I said as I felt my heart race.

"Wait Alex, I'm sorry." Sean said as he got up and grabbed my arm. He pulled me back to the table. "Let go of me." I hissed. "Only if you agree to stay." He whispered. I reluctantly nodded and returned to my seat. We had now got the attention of the staff and I hoped they hadn't called the cops.

"How's your life been?" Sean asked trying to lighten the mood. "Seriously? You almost rip my arm off and now you ask me about my life?" I complained. "Alex….." Sean hissed before talking a deep breath. "I'm sorry I have anger management problems." He told me. "I can see that." I replied. "Look will you just tell me what you want?" I asked impatiently. "I told you I want to get to know you. You're a cop now right?" he asked. "So that's it?" I asked suddenly realising what he was after. "What?" He asked, pretending he didn't know where I was going. "Your in trouble want my help getting out of it? But you know mom won't help you." I replied.

"No that's not it…." he replied but I knew he was lying. "See you later." I said getting up and storming off before he could grab me again. Unfortunately he decided it was better to follow me. "Alex!" he called after me. I deliberately walked faster to try and lose him. Thankfully I didn't have to for very long as I rounded the corner and walked straight into mom and Jay.

* * *

><p>"Alex?" mom said sounding shocked. "Why the hell are you out walking the streets alone? At night?" she questioned. "Um no reason." I lied, as I turned to see where Sean went. There was no sign of him. "Are you being followed?" Jay asked as he followed my gaze. "What no." I lied again. "How did today go?" I asked turning back to face them as I also changed the subject. "Take a look!" mom grinned as she flashed me her ring. "Wow its perfect. See Jay!" I smirked. "Picked it yourself huh?" mom laughed. "Thanks Alex." Jay pouted. "So were are you two going?" I asked. "Um we needed a walk after…." Mom trailed off. "Dinner lets end that sentence with dinner." I cringed. "Dinner it is." Mom laughed. "Ok well I will let you get on with your walk." I smiled as I started to walk off.<p>

"Wow!" Jay said as he pulled me back gently with my hood. "What?" I asked. "You're not walking off alone." He stated like it was the most obvious thing. "Jay I'm not a little kid, I'm 19 and a cop. I will be fine." I said rolling my eyes. "You're also very small and from the looks of it unarmed." Mom replied. "I'm the same height as you, and I'm supposed to look unarmed." I replied. "Don't care your coming with us." Mom stated as she linked her arm onto mine. "Guys come on I don't want to ruin your evening!" I protested as mom dragged me behind her. "Your not ruining it kid. Want us to buy you an ice-cream?" Jay smirked.

"That's it I'm out of here!" I laughed as I tried to break moms grip. However she was very strong despite not looking it. "Jesus you have a death grip!" I cried as I finally gave up. "I know." Mom said proudly as she continued to drag me along. "You know I feel sorry for my little brother or sister." I complained. "Oh I do to, imagine you as a sister!" Jay joked. "Hey!" I laughed. "I will be the best one there is!" I told him. "I don't doubt it kid." Jay said on a more serious note. "So seriously you want that ice-cream? Cause I'm buying one?" He replied. "Um yeah I totally want one!" I said as I followed him into the shop.

I was glad I met mom and Jay it took my mind of Sean and what his motives could be. However as we walked out of the shop I saw him, lurking in his car, watching us. It gave me the creeps but I knew I couldn't tell mom and Jay. I couldn't ruin their happiness; especially not after mom already told me he was a bad guy. I just should have listened!

**To all you lucky people who get to see the new Chicago PD episode tonight on TV, I am so jealous lol Until next time ;-) **


	30. Chapter 30

**Ok so here is chapter 30, hope you enjoy :-) Updates might be slow over the next few days as I have exams so I tried to make this one nice and long lol **

**No Copyright Intended!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30<strong>

**Alex's Point of View**

It had been a few weeks since I had heard from Sean so I assumed he had listened to me and stayed away. However I was wrong. Mom and Jay had been really busy trying to organise the wedding because mom wanted it before she had the baby and before she put on weight so they were pushed for time. Jay had moved in and things were a little crazy every morning as we all tried to get ready for work at the same time.

"MOM!" I yelled as I banged on the bathroom door. "What?" she hissed as she flung it open. "You have been in there ages we need to get ready to. Besides you are on desk duty so why do you even have to be on time?" I complained. "Just because I am on desk duty doesn't mean I am allowed to be late." Mom replied as she walked out of the bathroom. "Besides I am trying to stay on Voight's good side, after he found out we had a relationship before he gave us permission." She told me. "You were never on his bad side, it was just Jay." I laughed.

"Haha very funny, he always blames me. You knew just as much as me." Jay complained as he walked into the bathroom. "Hey that's cutting, mom he skipped!" I wined as Jay closed the door. "Snooze you lose!" Jay called out. "This is a joke." I mumbled as I walked back to my room and collapsed on the bed. As I lay and waited for Jay to finish I grabbed my phone to see if I could beat my level on Candy Crush. However when I saw a message from Sean I swear my heart stopped.

_'Give it time and you will be replaced with their new kid. You really think they want you there taking up the spare room? If you would just talk to me, then you would have someone in your life, that isn't going to forget about you, think about it Alex._

_Love Dad x'_

I re-read the message at least 10 times, still in shock. All I could think was how did he get my number, how did he know mom was pregnant and was he right? My head was swimming so much as I tried to process the message that I didn't even hear Jay knocking. "Alex!" He yelled to get my attention. "Huh? Sorry what?" I asked. "Showers free." He replied. "Um thanks Jay." I mumbled. "You ok?" He asked concerned. "Fine." I lied as I gathered my things for the shower. "Ok…" He whispered as I brushed passed him on the way to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>As I stood in the shower I went over the message in my head again. Would they really not want me here when the baby arrived? I suppose it made sense that they wouldn't, I mean they needed a room for it. Maybe I should move out, make it easier for them so they don't have to ask me to I thought. However I was taken from my thoughts as I heard someone at the bathroom door.<p>

"Alex what are you doing you have been in there a half an hour, we are going to be late!" mom called in. "Um go on without me, I can take my own car." I replied. "You ok?" she questioned. "Mom, just go I am fine. I will see you there." I called back. "Ok but don't be to long!" She said before leaving. I knew I would have to get out and face them sometime so as I dried off and got dressed I had come to the decision to move out. However there was still the problem of Sean. I grabbed my phone and saw there was another message from him.

_'Alex I have given you time to think about my first message, and by now I hope you have realised I am correct. So I am giving you the opportunity to have a new life, one with me as your dad. I swear to you I am a good person and I would never hurt you. I am planning a little trip to New York for the weekend and would love for you to come with me. I hope you will consider this as I have already bought you a ticket. I will be waiting at the airport for you at 6:30PM. I really hope to see you there._

_Love Dad x'_

New York? I thought to myself. The man wants me to come to New York with him? Once again my head started to swim and fill with scenarios as to why he wanted me to go to New York with him. But there was one I just couldn't stop from appearing. Maybe he just wanted to be my dad and I wasn't letting him. After all I had let mom in why should he be any different? I didn't realise how long I had been lying on my bed thinking over these scenarios until my phone rang. It was mom.

"Hello?" I answered. "Alex you are over an hour late, where are you?" Mom questioned. "Um I'm not actually feeling great any chance I can have a sick day?" I asked. "Alex you were fine this morning when you inhaled the pancakes and coffee, so what changed?" mom complained. "I don't know I just don't feel great." I lied. "Alex I don't have to see you to know you are lying. You have 15 minutes to get here before I come and get you." Mom hissed before ending the call. I knew she was serious; there was no chance I wasn't going to work. So as I got dressed and made the short drive to the station I had to prepare myself for an interrogation from her.

* * *

><p>Sure enough the minute I walked in, she was there "Haven't you got anything better to do?" I complained as she approached me. "No as you pointed out this morning I am on desk duty and the team are out. So I decided to check on you only to discover you hadn't shown up. Now seeing as how Jay already proposed and moved in, I know there are no more surprises. So where, were you?" Mom questioned.<p>

"Why are you being so um motherly and strict? I was late no big deal?" I replied as I tried to get passed her. However mom grabbed my arm and stopped me. "Alex if there was anything going on, you would tell me right?" She asked. She looked incredibly worried and concerned as she stared at me that it was really hard to lie to her. "Mom there isn't anything you have to worry about. Um but I was meaning to tell you and Jay that I am…moving out." I said, deciding that if I didn't give her something she would go digging and would possibly discover I was talking to Sean.

"Moving out? Why?" Mom whispered, she looked so hurt that I could have cried looking at her. Thankfully Platt interrupted. "Lindsay, your over and hour later already!" she yelled from behind the desk. "Mom I have to go." I apologised as I walked over to Platt. "You and your partner are on school patrol." She smirked. "Fine." I mumbled taking the keys from her. "That's it fine?" she complained, clearly wanting a better reaction. "Yip fine." I replied as I grabbed my partner and left.

* * *

><p>By the time shift had ended I was both Physically and emotionally drained, turns out school patrol can be a little crazy at times. So I was never as grateful to pull up at the station and change back into my own clothes. However I still had a decision to make, I had an hour before Sean would be at the airport. I thought through the scenarios again but I couldn't get rid of the fact he was my dad and he wanted to spend time with me. So I made my decision as stupid and as irrational as it may sound I decided to go.<p>

So as I grabbed my things and headed to the apartment to get a bag I hoped mom and Jay wouldn't be there but I am not a lucky person. They were there, and they wanted to discuss why I was moving out the minute I put the key in the door. "Why are you moving out?" mom cried as soon as I closed the door. "Um to give you guys space." I replied. "We have space." She stated. "Not enough, the baby is going to need there own room." I argued. "Then we can move." Jay chipped in. "Guys come on you don't want me here. I'm 19 I will have to move out eventually." I told them. "But why now? What changed?" Mom cried. "I have been thinking about it for a while actually." I lied.

"Alex if there was something wrong like you weren't happy about this….. you would tell us right?" Jay asked hesitantly. "Jay I am fine with this, if I wasn't would I have been your cover and helped you pick out a ring?" I laughed. "Trust me I am incredibly happy for you two." I assured him. "Then what is it?" mom asked for like the 100th time. "Mom it's just what happens when kids get older, they move out." I replied. "But you just got here!" Mom complained. "Mom I have been here months, way longer than I expected. It's time I moved on. Look I have to go I have a flight to catch…." I said before thinking.

"A flight?" Jay asked. "Um yeah some friends and I are going to New York for the weekend." I lied. "Friends?" mom asked suspiciously. "Don't worry they are better than the last ones." I lied again. "Alex I wish you have of told us." Mom said. "Why for permission?" I joked, but this was clearly what she was getting at. "Mom I am an adult, capable of making my own decisions." I said a little harsher than intended. "I know honey but I just….. I never got to be a proper mom for you. And these last few months I have been getting closer to doing that." Mom replied. "Mom I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I really have to go." I said as I headed to my room and packed a bag.

When I came back out mom and Jay where in the same positions. "So how long are you going for?" Jay asked. "Um the weekend." I told him. "Were are you staying." He asked. "Um some hotel on Times Square I think." I lied yet again. "You don't know?" mom questioned. "They booked it told me all I had to do was show up." I tried to assure her. "Alex call me as soon as you are there ok." Mom instructed. "I will…" I replied. "Promise?" she added. "Yes now can I go?" I asked noticing the time. "Ok." She replied as she gave me a quick hug. After I managed to get her off I bid them goodbye and headed for the airport.

* * *

><p>Sean was already waiting for me when I arrived. "There's my girl. Have to say thought you weren't coming." He grinned as he put his arm around my shoulders. "I thought about it." I replied. "Well you came to the right decision." He smiled. "So why are we going to New York?" I asked. "I have a business meeting." Sean told me. "What type of business?" I questioned. "The big money kind. Look squirt your not at work now, relax and enjoy spending time with your old man." Sean replied. "Ok…" I mumbled but I was suddenly getting the feeling I was in over my head…..<p>

**To the guest who asked about Voight, I was thinking the same thing. I will make that happen :-) Until next time ;-)**


	31. Chapter 31

**Ok so here is chapter 31, a little earlier than I expected to get it done :-) Hope you enjoy! No Copyright Intended!**

**Erin's Point of View**

_**The Monday Alex was Due Back.**_

I was sitting at my desk while the guys were out on yet another case. I was really looking forward to Alex coming back as Jay and myself had spent the weekend discussing our situation and we had decided to buy a house. That way we hoped Alex would stay with us without feeling unwanted. So as I sat and waited for her to text and say she was back I was incredibly excited. However her flight time came and passed and there was still no word from her. I was becoming more worried the more time passed.

After and hour and a bit I decided to call her. It rang a few times before someone answered, but it wasn't Alex. "Whose this?" I questioned. "This New York Police Department SVU Unit. From the Caller ID I see you are the owner of this phones mother. Is that correct?" the woman on the other end asked. "Benson?" I gasped. "What happened?" I cried. "I'm sorry who is this?" Benson asked, clearly shocked I knew her. "This is Detective Erin Lindsay, from Chicago." I told her. "Lindsay?" Benson replied more shocked than before. "Is the owner of this phone really related to you?" she asked. "My daughter, it belongs to my daughter Alex." I told her.

"Erin I don't know how to tell you this, but you need to come to New York." She informed me. "Is Alex ok?" I cried. "Physically yes, but at the minute she isn't talking. We don't know what happened and we don't know who she was with." Benson explained. "She said she was with friends." I replied. "Well I think she lied to you, we found her in an abandoned apartment used for storing drugs." Benson replied. "Drugs?" I gasped. "Benson she isn't involved. Whatever trouble you think she was in, she wasn't. She has never done anything like this before, she's a cop!" I told her. "Erin we don't think she was involved. She was tied up when we found her. Look you should come here, as soon as." Benson replied.

"I will be on the next flight." I said as I ended the call. "Where are you flying off to?" Jay said as he walked in with the team. He gave me a quick kiss before he sat down. The rest of the team rolled their eyes, still not used to the idea of us two together. "I have to go to New York. Something happened Alex." I told him. "What? Is she ok?" He asked concerned. "Benson said she was physically ok, but they found her tied up in a apartment used for storing drugs." I replied. "You talked to Benson?" Jay questioned. "She answered Alex's phone when I called." I told him. "Ok well I am coming with you. Come on the flights leave every hour." Jay said as he offered me his hand.

"Ah were are you two lovebirds going?" Voight questioned as we passed him on the stairs. "New York. Something happened Alex." I replied. "What happened?" Voight asked. "We don't know yet." Jay told him. "Bad?" he asked. "Sounds like it." I mumbled. "I'm coming to." Voight said as he turned around. "Voight you don't….." I began to say but he cut me off. "Erin that kid is my granddaughter, I am coming and I am going to kill whoever got her involved or hurt in this case." He said leaving no room for argument. I nodded in response and we set off.

* * *

><p>We arrived in New York a few hours later and wasted no time in going to the station. "Hi were here from Chicago, we are working with Sargent Benson from SVU." Jay said to the man on the desk. However before he could do anything Rollins appeared behind us. "Lindsay, Halstead, Voight." She greeted. "Amanda is she ok?" I asked straight away. "She's upstairs." Rollins replied as she led the way. "Um can I ask….." Rollins said on the way up. "Ask what?" I replied. "She's adopted right? I mean she can't be really yours. You're too young." Rollins asked. "She is mine actually and yes I was far to young to have a kid so I gave her up for her own good. She recently found me." I explained.<p>

"Ohhh." Rollins replied as we reached their office. "Erin." Benson greeted as she came straight over. "Relax she is in here." She smiled before I could even ask. She led me to her office and opened the door. Alex was sitting huddled on her tiny sofa. Apart from a few scratches she was physically ok. "I will give you a minute." Benson said as she closed the door.

"Alex…." I said hesitantly as I approached her. "Honey what happened?" I asked as I sat down beside her. She eventually looked up at me before flinging herself into my arms. "I-I-I'm s-s-s-so s-s-sorry m-m-mom." She stuttered between sobs. "Hey it's ok." I tried to comfort her. "Just tell me what happened?" I asked as I held her tight. "I-I-I should n-n-never have c-c-come here…" she said as she continued to cry. "Alex I cant help you if you don't talk to me." I whispered as I felt tears form in my own eyes. My daughter was crying her eyes out and there was nothing I could do to help her.

"Come on Als, you have to talk to me please." I begged. She eventually calmed and her crying lessened as she pulled out of my hug. "I came here with him." She mumbled. "Who is he?" I asked. "You told me her was bad, and I should have listened." She said as more tears appeared in her eyes. "Alex who is he?" I asked more forcefully as I dreaded her answer. "My biological father." She mumbled. "Sean?" I gasped. Alex nodded as she once again began to sob. As shocked as I was I managed to put my arms around her again for comfort. "Hey its ok, we will find him. Don't worry I'm glad you told me." I assured her. "Y-Y-You won't find him!" Alex said suddenly. "Alex we will don't worry." I replied. "Mom you wont, he's dead!" Alex cried.

Just at that Benson and Voight walked in. "Well she is doing more than she did all morning." I heard Benson tell Voight. She then approached Alex and myself. "Anything?" she whispered to me. "Yeah a start." I whispered back as Alex continued to cry. "Um Alex I need to talk to Olivia for a bit, but Hank is here." I said. She didn't even seem to notice as Voight took over holding her. Voight nodded for us to leave. "Thanks." I whispered to him as I left the room.

* * *

><p>"Ok so what have you got for us?" Benson asked as soon as the door closed. "She said she came here with her biological father Sean Davidson, He's a bad guy. That would explain all the drugs you said where at the apartment. However she didn't tell me what happened but she did manage to say that he is dead." I told the others. "Dead?" Jay replied. "How did she find him?" He questioned. "Um I don't know. I never told her anything about him." I replied. "When was the last time you saw him?" Benson asked. "About a week after I found out I was pregnant." I mumbled. "So what was that 16 years ago?" Benson asked. "Um no 19. Alex is 19." I replied. "You have a 19 year old daughter?" She gasped. "Yeah." I laughed, well used to the reaction.<p>

"Ok well we don't want to upset her anymore for the minute. So how about we check out the apartment?" Benson suggested. "Sounds good." I replied, but Jay wasn't having it. "Wow your not going there, Voight and I can go with the team." He said. "Jay…" I began to protest. "Detective Halstead I admire your concern for your partner but I think she can make the decision to go for herself." Benson replied. "Um with respect Sargent Benson but she isn't going. She is pregnant and my fiancée and she isn't going." Jay told her. "Wow a lot has changed since the last time we saw you two!" Olivia laughed. "But in that case Lindsay your out." She said apologetically.

"Fine!" I huffed knowing all to well not to argue with Benson. "Congratulations by the way." She smiled as she went to get Voight. "Thanks." I smirked as I followed her into her office. Voight was sitting in the same position as we had left him in, but Alex was no longer crying. Instead she was fast asleep in his arms. "Shhh." Voight whispered as we walked in. "We are going to go and look at the apartment, thought you would want to come seeing as how Lindsay can't?" Benson whispered. "Do you need me?" Voight whispered back. "We can radio you if we do?" Benson suggested, clearly getting that Voight didn't want to leave. "Perfect." He replied as Olivia nodded in response and left the room.

* * *

><p>As I took the tiny bit of sofa left beside Voight he turned to look at me. "What?" I laughed. "Nothing." He smiled. "Hank what is it?" I asked again. "I missed this." He replied. "What sitting on a sofa?" I joked. "No this. Family time, it reminds me of when you lived with us." He replied. "I am proud of you, you know. The way you look after Alex, the way you and Jay are together and now you have a new baby on the way." Voight said. "Must make you feel old huh?" I laughed. "A little but in a good way!" He replied. "Well it wouldn't have been possible if it wasn't for you Hank." I told him. "You saved me, from Charlie and from Sean." I added. "Yeah I never thought I would be doing the same for Alex here." He sighed. "Me neither." I admitted. "Hey don't worry nothing will happen to her, like I said she is my granddaughter and I will do anything for her." Voight replied. I knew he would, I just hoped Sean really was dead and he wouldn't have to….<p>

**Until Next time ;-) **


	32. Chapter 32

**Ok so here is chapter 32, this is what happened to Alex while she was in New York. Hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 32**

**Alex's Point of View**

_**Starts from when she arrived in New York**_

After we got off the plane we where greeted by a large man dressed in black and my uneasy feeling got worse. "Sean who is he?" I whispered. "Don't worry he will be helping us." Sean muttered in response as he led me towards the man. "Duffy this is Alex she will be assisting us this weekend." Sean introduced. "Huh she looks like her mother." Duffy replied. "Assisting?" I asked nervously. "Yeah I told you we were here on business." Sean replied as we walked towards the door.

Outside we approached a black jeep, which belonged to Duffy. "Get in." Sean ordered. "Um…" I said trying to think of a way out. "Now." Sean insisted. I nodded nervously in response and got in without another word.

Driving along Duffy and Sean started to discuss their 'business' and I soon realised it wasn't legal. I knew I had to get away from them but I didn't know how. There was only one option I thought I had, and that was calling Voight. I quietly reached down to my bag to try and get my phone but I knocked it over causing Sean to look around.

"If you're looking for your phone I have it." He smirked. "Why?" I asked, trying to sound braver than I felt. "So you couldn't chicken out and call for help. Don't worry though I text your mom, told her you arrived." He grinned. "What do you want me for?" I asked. "Well I suppose it is time we let you in on our little arrangement." Sean replied.

"You see Alex your mom was right in a sense, I am a bad guy but I didn't lie to you. I will not hurt you, if you do what a daughter is supposed to and help me out." Sean explained. "Help with what?" I asked dreading the answer. "I run a business, one you cops don't approve of. I make, distribute and sell all kinds of drugs. I have associates everywhere but we have hit a problem." Sean told me. "What kind of problem?" I questioned. "A rival company has made threats, tried to break into our workplace. This is where you come in." Sean smiled.

I looked at him and felt dread rush through me. "Why?" I whispered. "You are good at undercover, nobody here knows you and you can work a gun." Sean said it like it was the most obvious thing. "You want me to go undercover?" I cried. "Exactly. I want you to go undercover and tell me everything you here them talking about." Sean replied. "No, no way why would I do that?" I hissed. "Because you like your new little family, and like I said I have associates everywhere. One word from me and its bye-bye little family." He smiled.

"Your bluffing." I hissed. "See I thought you would say that, so here look at this." He said as he pulled out his phone. "Look familiar?" he said as he flicked through photos of the apartment the last one of his 'associate' on my bed. "He is outside this pretty little apartment right now, he will be able to kill your family without them even realising what hit them." Sean stated. "So I assume you are in?" He grinned. "I'm in." I mumbled as I felt tears in my eyes. "But if I do this, they don't get hurt?" I asked. "Not in the slightest." Sean replied. "Ok." I mumbled.

A few minutes later we pulled up at a club. "This is were you will be going tomorrow night." Sean told me. "What for?" I asked nervously. "Undercover. But right now you need to rest up. I will get you some clothes to suit your…..audience." Sean smirked. I looked at him worried, but didn't dare question him for fear he would kill mom and Jay. Instead I shut my mouth as he took me to a shitty little house. He showed me my room for the night, before locking the door. Needless to say I didn't sleep a wink.

The following night he appeared at my door having been gone all day. "Put these on, and eat this." He said tossing me a Mc Donalds. "We leave in half and hour." He added before slamming the door. I reluctantly put the clothes on and tried to eat the burger but I was too nervous to even think about eating. So most of it went untouched.

Sure enough a half an hour later, dressed as a slut I was taken to the club.

* * *

><p>"Ok this is where they hang out. This is there ring leader." Sean said as he showed me a picture. "What am I supposed to do?" I questioned. "Get him to take you to where his drugs are." Sean replied. "How?" I complained. "I don't know you're a girl, I'm sure you can figure it out. Remember one wrong move and Erin is wiped off the planet." Sean threatened. "What happens after I get him to show me the drugs?" I asked nervously. "We will follow you, take it from there." Sean told me. "And if it goes wrong?" I asked. "Well you will know first, they will kill you if you look suspicious to them." Sean replied. "Now run along." He instructed as he opened the door and threw me out.<p>

Slowly I walked into the club, it was dark and you could tell it wasn't where nice friendly people went to socialise. I ordered a drink to try and blend in as I looked for this guy Sean had shown me. It took me a few minutes but then I found him sitting in a booth with another man. I took a deep breath, thought how if I didn't do this mom and Jay were dead before walking straight over to the booth.

* * *

><p>"Can I help you?" the man asked. "Um yeah I here you can hook a girl up?" I whispered as I slid in beside him. "Oh you did, did you." the man smirked. "Well who told you that?" he whispered. "Does it matter, can you do it or not?" I whispered as I gently rubbed his arm. "That depends." He winked. "On?" I asked as I continued to rub his arm feeling increasingly sick as I did. "On how far your willing to go?" he whispered in my ear as he played with my hair. I felt like I was going to throw up but managed to refrain from hitting him.<p>

"Tell you what you show me what you've got, and we will see how far I am willing to go…" I replied forcing a smile. "Haha ok I like you. What's your name?" he asked. "Daphne I lied. "Like Scooby do's friend?" He laughed. "Exactly. What about you? You got a name?" I asked. "Lets call me Fred, they end up together right?" He winked. "Um yeah…" I replied. "So are we going?" I asked. "Yeah come on." He said as he took my hand and led me towards the door.

I caught sight of Duffy and Sean sitting across the street ready to move. They clearly saw me to, and as sick as it made me feel I was relieved they did. Fred led me to his sports car, opened the door for me and then climbed in himself. "Bet you have never seen one of these before?" He bragged. "My dad has one actually." I said. "Yeah right." He laughed as he took off at speed.

* * *

><p>After a short drive we pulled up at a run down apartment block. "Were are we?" I asked nervously. "You wanted to know were the stuff was, well here it is." He replied as he grabbed my arm and led me into the building.<p>

We approached a rather beat up door as Fred unlocked it. Inside there were 3 more huge guys. "Guys this is Daphne she is looking for a hook up!" He told them. They all nodded in response. "So what stuff do you prefer?" Fred asked. "Anything." I replied nervously. This was a mistake. They grew suspicious. "Hey is she a cop?" one of the men hissed. "Are you a cop?" Fred hissed as he grabbed me and through me against the wall.

"W-What n-no I-I swear I'm not!" I cried as he squeezed my throat. Tie her up, I don't believe her!" Fred ordered one of his friends. "I'm not a cop!" I protested as I was forced into a chair. Within seconds they had me tied firmly to it. "Fred I am not a cop." I hissed. "Then who are you?" he demanded. Unfortunately for me there was a blast of sirens a few blocks out. "You called the cops are you wired!" Fred yelled as he ripped open my top. "No!" I cried as tears started to form in my eyes.

Just at that the door burst open but it wasn't the cops, not yet. "You!" Fred hissed as Sean walked in aiming a gun. "I knew I would find your stash!" Sean grinned. "You sent her here?" Fred asked pointing at me. "I don't know her." Sean replied. "What?" I gasped. "Shut up!" Fred yelled at me. "So what you going to do?" Fred then asked Sean. "I'm going to take you with me." Sean stated. However Fred's friends reacted like bodyguards. "I don't think they agree." Fred said smugly.

"Well the cops are almost here, you see I called them told them you had a stash here. Now we all know you have more, so you are coming with me." Sean said confidently. "How are you planning to get passed my friends?" Fred asked. "Like this." Sean said as he fired three bullets causing me to let out a little yelp. He hit his three targets but only one was fatal, however the other two ran off like scared children. "Now you're coming with me." He grinned at Fred.

Fred nodded in defeat a look of horror on his face as Sean grabbed him and bound his hands. "I will be back for you." Sean hissed. "T-T-The cops will be here before you get back." I said trying to sound confident. "If that happens and you tell them anything about me, let me make this clear, I will kill everyone you care about. Do you understand?" He threatened. I nodded in response knowing he was serious. I couldn't talk. "Ok good, now I am leaving your phone here, so I can text you. If you don't reply the same rules apply about your family. Got it?" he sneered.

Once I nodded Sean took off with Fred and I was left alone in the apartment. However luck was on my side as the police arrived before Sean returned. They burst threw the doors guns aimed.

As soon as they saw me the two girls of the group rushed over. "Hey sweetie are you ok? I'm Amanda and this is Olivia." She said kindly as she worked to untie me. I didn't reply I couldn't, I was too afraid what might happen if I did.

Once she untied me she tried talking to me again. "Can you tell me your name?" she asked. Again I didn't speak as tears streamed down my face.

"Olivia she isn't talking." I heard Amanda whisper. "She needs to get checked out." Olivia instructed. "Ok we are going to take you to the hospital, get you looked at ok?" Amanda said as she helped me up. I simply nodded as she led me to the car.

Amanda and Olivia stayed with me at the hospital the entire time. They were nice, reminded me of mom when there was kids involved in a case.

After getting the all clear and answering yes or no to whatever the doctor asked Olivia told me I would have to come back to the station with them. I simply nodded again and followed them like a zombie.

Back at the station Olivia let me stay in her office. She brought me tea and something to eat. She even stayed to make sure I eat it. Once I was finished she brought me my phone. "Is this yours?" she asked kindly. I didn't respond. "Come on I know it must be, you picture is the display." She added. "Its mine." I confirmed. "Hey that's something. Can you tell me your name? Is there someone you want me to call?" she offered. I fell silent again not wanting mom or Jay to come here.

However I didn't know Olivia knew my mom and when she called looking for me, she would recognise her voice. So when that happened I decided to lie if I told them Sean was dead they wouldn't look for him, they would concentrate on the others and mom and Jay would be safe. However the same couldn't be said for myself….

**To the person who offered advice on how to write the chapters I had already written this one but the next one is done how you suggested or at least I think it is lol Let me know :-) Until next time ;-) **


	33. Chapter 33

**Ok so here is chapter 33, hope you enjoy :-) It was suggested that it was easier to read this way so let me know if you agree :-) This chapter takes place where chapter 31 left off :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 33**

**Erin's Point of View**

The others had been away for more than hour before they returned. Alex was sound asleep in Voight's arms when Olivia came in to get us.

"Hey did you find anything?" I asked.

"How about we discuss it out here, let Alex sleep a little longer." Olivia replied.

Both Voight and myself nodded in agreement. Careful not to wake her Voight gently laid her out fully on the sofa took off his coat and threw it over her before following us out.

Once we were out of the office I walked over to stand beside Jay as Olivia started to talk.

"Ok so at the apartment all we found were drugs, and the blood of the victim. We don't know for sure who the drugs belong to." Olivia began.

"Victim?" I gasped.

"Yes we found a body we are waiting on an ID. We don't know who the shooter was" Olivia explained.

"But it's no Sean right? And how did you know Alex was there?" I asked.

"No it's not Sean. Oh that's right I forgot to tell you. We got a call saying there was an apartment stashed with drugs." Olivia told us.

"From who?" I questioned.

"From Sean." A very tired looking Alex mumbled from behind Olivia.

"Hey you should be taking it easy." Jay fused as he walked over to Alex.

"I can't." Alex whispered. "I keep seeing him." She mumbled.

"Als its ok he's dead, he can't get to you now." I assured her.

However the way she looked at me gave me the impression she was lying.

"Alex honey when exactly was Sean killed? And do you know where?" Olivia asked her.

"I don't know." Alex mumbled.

This time I knew she was lying, as did Jay and Voight judging by the looks they gave me.

"Alex he is dead isn't he?" I asked, trying not to upset her.

"You think I'm lying?" she cried.

"No, No. Your mom isn't saying that. Its just you don't seem to….." Voight trailed off.

"I'm not lying." Alex hissed, but I knew she was.

"Als you can tell us anything you know that right?" I asked.

"Alex who killed Sean? Do you remember that?" Olivia inserted, trying to ease the tension.

"I told you I don't know." Alex cried.

"Can I go for a walk? Clear my head." Alex asked.

"No." I said a little to harshly.

"Why not?" She complained.

"Alex can I talk to you a minute, without your mom?" Olivia interrupted.

"Sure." Alex mumbled in defeat.

Olivia then lead Alex into her office, however before she closed the door she turned to Voight.

"Maybe you could come to." She suggested.

Voight looked at me for confirmation before going in. All I could do was nod and hope Olivia had a plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Alex's Point of View<strong>

Olivia had asked to talk to me without mom, and I got the impression she knew there was something up. She asked Voight to join her as they both came into the room.

"Alex is there something you need to tell us, without your mom hearing? Something you think you can't say in front of her or Jay?" Olivia asked as soon as the door closed.

I looked at them both in turn, and considered my options. Two of the best cops were willing to help me. All I had to do was trust them. So as I looked at them both, I decided to do exactly what Sean ordered me not to do.

"If I tell you, you will be able to help?" I whispered.

"Kid, have I ever let you down?" Voight smiled.

"No." I said managing a small smile.

"Alex you have to tell us if you want this to end." Olivia said.

"The drugs belong to some guy, I don't know his real name. Whoever he is, his gang or whatever, they are the rivals of Sean's drug company." I told them.

"Who owned the drugs in the apartment Sean or this guy?" Voight asked.

"They weren't Sean's. He made me go undercover to find out where the other gang stashed them. They took me to the apartment and Sean followed. Just before you guys showed up, he took Fred and left." I explained.

"Fred being the leader of the other gang?" Olivia asked for clarification.

"Yeah but thats not his real name." I mumbled.

"Ok so why didn't you want you mom to know this?" Olivia questioned.

"Sean said he would kill her and Jay if I told anyone. The only reason I agreed to go undercover was because he had pictures of our apartment, his friend was in there!" I cried.

"Ok but Sean's dead isn't he?" Olivia asked, but I got the impression she knew I was lying.

"No, he isn't. I told you that so you would focus on the other gang. Sean said he would text me soon but if I talked everyone I care about was dead." I replied.

"Your mom and Jay?" Voight asked.

"And you." I added.

"Ok so we wait for the text, see what he wants?" Olivia suggested.

"Please don't tell my mom and Jay. They will worry more about me than themselves!" I begged.

"Alex of course they are worried about you. But I won't let anything happened to either of them. They can stay here until this is over. Voight, my team and I can handle this." Olivia assured me.

"I want to help to." I replied.

"Alex I don't think….." Voight began to object but I cut him off.

"Gramps no offence but you don't have a say. Sargent Benson can I please assist?" I said turning to Olivia.

"Um sure but if it gets to dangerous and I say your out, your out. Got it?" Olivia replied.

"Got it." I agreed.

"Um so about telling mom and Jay?" I mumbled before we left the office.

"I'm afraid we have to tell them but don't worry we wont let them get involved ok?" Olivia assured me.

"But…" I began to protest but neither Olivia nor Voight were having it.

Instead Olivia walked over and put her arm on my shoulder and gently led me out of the office.

* * *

><p>"Hey everything ok?" Mom said the minute the door opened.<p>

"Sean is alive." Voight told her.

"Why did you lie to us?" Mom complained.

"Erin don't, Sean threatened to kill you and Jay. Showed her pictures of some guy in your apartment. She lied to try and save you two, so lay off." Voight replied.

"Wait what? When was there someone in our apartment?" Jay cried.

"I don't know must have been some time Friday." I replied.

"So what are we doing now?" Amanda asked.

"We wait for a text Sean told Alex he would send. After that we will see what happens." Olivia told her team.

"Wait what? There is no way I am allowing my daughter to go near him again. Even if he does text she isn't going to reply!" Mom cried.

"Mom I have to!" I argued.

"Alex there is no way, from what your mom has said and from what I know he is dangerous. We are just as concerned about your safety as you are about ours!" Jay replied.

"Guys take it easy, let's wait for the text and then see what we are going to do!" Voight interrupted.

Just at that my phone buzzed, "It's him…" I told them.

**Until next time ;-)**


	34. Chapter 34

**Ok so here is chapter 34 a little early because I reached 100 reviews lol, hope you enjoy and thank you all for the reviews, follows and favourites :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 34**

**Erin's Point of View**

"It's him…." Alex announced.

"What did he say?" Olivia asked.

"Um he said he wants me to meet him in an hour. He sent me an address some warehouse a few blocks away and of course he said come alone." Alex replied.

"You're not going anywhere." I stated.

"Mom…." Alex began to protest but I cut her off.

"No Alex not a chance!" I hissed as I snapped the phone from her.

"Erin, think about this, we need to catch Sean or this will continue." Voight tried to reason with me.

"Hank what if something happens to her?" I cried.

"Nothing will happen to her Erin we can think of a way to keep her safe." Olivia tried to assure me.

"How? How can you possible come up with a way to do that?" I replied sarcastically.

"Mom they can't, not for sure. But you and I both know they are the best equipped to at least try." Alex answered.

As I looked at her, begging me to allow her to run off into unknown danger I couldn't find the words to give her permission. I mean I knew she didn't need it, she is an adult but she at least respected my opinion enough to beg.

"Alex what if something happens to you? How I could I forgive myself for allowing you to go?" I mumbled.

"Mom nothing will happen to me, but if I don't go then something might happen to you, Jay, Voight and my little bro or sis. How can you expect me to forgive myself for putting you four in harms way?" Alex questioned.

"Alex….." I whispered but I knew she had won her argument, she was telling me she was going regardless of what I said or did to prevent her.

Once she realised I had accepted her decision she turned to Olivia and Voight.

"So what's the plan?" She asked.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later they had come up with what I didn't think to be a great plan, however I was given no say in the matter.<p>

"Think it will work?" Alex asked with a hint of nerves.

"I don't!" I tried to chip in but they all ignored me.

"No guarantees but it is the best option." Amanda said.

"Then lets get ready to go." Alex replied.

"Guys!" I yelled trying to gain at least a few seconds of their time.

"Yes mom?" Alex replied.

"I don't like it." I confessed.

"We know mom, we heard you. You would be a pretty lousy mom if you did!" She joked.

"Als this is serious." I complained.

Alex gave me a sympathetic look before walking over and pulling me into a much needed hug.

"I will be fine, please stop worrying so much it isn't good for the baby. We will be back before you know it. Besides Jay will be here keeping you company." She whispered before releasing me.

"Wait what? Alex I want Jay there, he can look after you." I told her.

"Yeah and he is also a target, Benson and Voight agree he isn't coming." She replied.

"Hank?" I cried turning to look at him.

"We agree with the kid you and Jay need to stay here." Voight stated.

"Come on kid lets get this over with." He then said to Alex.

She nodded in response, gave Jay and myself a quick hug each before leaving with the team leaving me speechless and worried sick.

* * *

><p>"Why didn't you fight to go with her?" I hissed at Jay when the others where gone.<p>

"Because Voight would have locked me up, and I wouldn't be able to follow them now. Would I?" He smirked.

"You're going after them?" I questioned.

"With your permission?" Jay asked.

"You have it, just make sure you both stay safe. Our baby needs their daddy and big sister back." I smiled.

"Don't worry I will bring our daughter back." Jay said before giving me a kiss and rubbing my tiny bump.

"Oh she's our daughter now is she?" I laughed.

"Well the kid teases me enough, may as well give in!" He grinned as he turned to leave the office.

"Jay?" I called after him.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Stay safe ok?" I basically pleaded.

"Don't worry Erin." He assured me before leaving for good.

* * *

><p><strong>Alex's Point of View<strong>

As we pulled up a bit down the road from the warehouse I felt my nerves grow.

"How you holding up?" Amanda asked.

"Um ask me when this is over." I whispered.

"Alex if you don't want to do this, we can find another way." She told me.

"I know but that will take ages, and I want this over." I replied.

"Ok I get that." She said as we pulled to a stop.

Once we had stopped Voight and Benson turned around to face us.

"You remember the plan?" Voight asked.

"Yeah. I go in see where he is, you guys will be tracking my phone if we go anywhere." I repeated the plan to him.

"What's the code word?" Olivia asked.

"Um I don't know, purple?" I suggested.

"Ok so when you say that, we will know you're at risk and we can come to your aid. If you don't say it you know we are just waiting for the right moment, you won't be alone with him for to long." Olivia replied.

"So you ready kid?" Voight asked.

"Yip." I replied as I tried to sound confident.

"Ok good, see you on the other side." He smiled as I opened the door and started the short walk to the warehouse.

* * *

><p>On the way I replied to Sean, I told him I was outside and he needed to let me in. He quickly replied with the single letter 'K'.<p>

As I approached the door I heard someone unbolt it from the other side. It swung open a few seconds later to reveal Sean.

"Your late." He hissed.

"Bite me." I spat as I walked up the stairs.

However before I got inside a black jeep screeched up in front of us.

"I told you to come alone!" Sean yelled as he grabbed my arm roughly.

The black jeeps door swung open and Jay stepped out.

"What are you doing here?" I cried.

"Ahh Erin's boyfriend comes to play hero?" Sean mocked.

"Let her go." Jay yelled.

"Tell you what boyfriend, why don't you come up here." Sean replied.

"Let her go." Jay repeated.

However I knew Sean wasn't for giving up as I felt a gun being pressed into my back.

"Jay…." I cried as I felt tears in my eyes.

"H-H-He h-has a g-gun." I stuttered.

I saw the dread in Jay's face as he held his own gun up in defeat.

"Come on up here boyfriend." Sean smirked.

"Ok I'm coming don't hurt her." Jay said as he approached.

"Get inside." Sean hissed as soon as Jay reached the top.

He kept his gun on us the entire time. The only good thing was, he didn't know Benson and Voight had heard me say Jay's name and they would already be preparing to come in.

I just prayed they weren't to late, as Sean preceded to tie me and Jay up…..

**Until next time ;-)**


	35. Chapter 35

**Ok so here is chapter 35, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 35**

**Alex's Point of View**

Once Sean had Jay and myself tied up he started pacing the room, clearly aware he was running out of time. He never took his gun off us, as I tried desperately to think of a way out.

"I just don't get why you didn't come alone, I mean I told you what would happen." Sean said pulling me from my thoughts.

"I didn't tell anyone, please let Jay go." I begged.

"Let him go? Now why would I do that?" Sean sneered.

"Because you have me." I replied.

This seemed to anger him as he walked over and slapped me across the face.

"Hey!" Jay yelled.

"You shut up or I do it again." Sean hissed at him.

"You think this is what I wanted from you? Erin kept you from me, I should have been your father!" Sean roared.

"So why have you got me tied up? You say you are my father but a father doesn't do this to his daughter!" I yelled.

"No your right, but I'm not your father. At least in your head I'm not. So why should I trust you when I know you are just like your mother. A lying, manipulative bitch!" Sean hissed.

"Please let Jay go!" I begged again but Sean seemed to be ignoring me.

"Actually I suppose this works out better for me, I get to punish the person who hurt me most." He said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jay asked.

"Erin Lindsay, the woman who took my daughter from me, the woman who tried to ruin my career and the woman I could have loved!" Sean spat.

"She was 14!" I yelled.

"I know what age she was, but she knew what she was doing. She didn't even tell me about you I had to work it out for myself and by that stage she had already given you away!" Sean hissed.

Upon his last rant he took out his phone and started to dial a number.

"Who are you calling?" I asked hesitantly.

"Erin." He replied.

He then put the phone on speaker.

"Hello?" We heard mom answer.

"Hello Erin, it's been a while." Sean replied.

There was a few seconds of silence before mom spoke again.

"What do you want?" She finally asked.

"Just letting you know I have your boyfriend and our daughter here." Sean said with a huge grin.

"You're lying." Mom said, but I could tell she was only trying to sound confident.

"Am I?" Sean mocked.

"Say hello to mommy Alex." Sean said as he approached me with the phone.

I remained silent.

"Jay is it? Say hello to Erin." Sean smirked.

Jay remained silent to and this seemed to anger Sean more. He held the phone out and pointed the gun at my head.

"Jay say hello to Erin or I shoot Alex here." He instructed.

"H-H-Hi Erin." Jay mumbled as he glared at Sean.

"Jay?" mom gasped.

"Ok well bye Erin." Sean said as he ended the call abruptly.

His phone immediately rang again and I knew it was mom calling back. Sean ended it without even looking.

"What's your plan here Sean? We are cops so you have to know we have a team looking for us." Jay asked.

"I know you do." Sean confirmed.

"So what are you planning on doing?" Jay questioned.

"Well I had planned to take Alex here with me on a little trip. However seeing as how she didn't listen to me I had to reconsider those plans. So now I am going to make Erin pay for all the pain she caused me." Sean explained.

"I have in front of me the two things she loves most in the world. Question is which one do I kill first?" Sean continued.

"Neither if you know what's good for you!" The rough but welcome voice of Voight answered.

"Ahh so the team has arrived." Sean grinned psychotically but he made no effort to put down his gun. Instead he kept it fixed on Jay and myself.

"Put the gun down." Benson ordered.

But Sean didn't listen.

"Why? If I do I'm dead or as good as dead. If I don't you shoot me and I get one last shot at these two. I guarantee I will kill one of them." Sean smiled.

The team seemed to consider this concept as none of them made a move.

"Put the gun down and your not on a murder charge." Rollins tried to reason.

"Um do you think I am stupid? I know you will try and put the murder of that man in the apartment on me." Sean replied.

"No we wont, if you let them go now we can drop that charge." Benson told him.

"No deal." Sean grinned.

The next thing I remember was one loud bang followed by at least 4 more shots.

My chair crashed to the ground beside Jay's as he tried to shield me. My head hit the ground painfully as we hit the floor. I blacked out and the last thing I heard was the yells from the team.

* * *

><p><strong>Jay's Point of View<strong>

The team were trying to reason with the psycho Sean when I saw him make a move. He moved his finger towards the trigger of the gun and I knew he was going to shoot. So I instinctively shoved my chair towards Alex's in a bid to knock her over. It worked and the two of us crashed to the ground just as the first shot went off, the returning fire of the team followed it.

Both Alex and myself crashed painfully to the ground and I didn't know were Sean's bullet had went I just hoped in wasn't in Alex. However on my way down I hit my head on the leg of Alex's chair and I passed out, and from how still Alex was I assumed she had to as I slowly gave into the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Erin's Point of View<strong>

After the call from Sean I had to go to that warehouse. I couldn't sit around and wait for a call to say my family had been killed, I had to move. So I grabbed my jacket and against my better judgement I left the station and took a cab to the warehouse. I saw Voight and Benson's car parked a little bit down the street but it was empty.

By the time I reached the warehouse and crept up the stairs I heard a lot of gunshots. I froze for a minute heart pounding as I dreaded the sight I would find upstairs before I continued the walk. As I rounded the corner I saw two tipped over chairs and an unconscious Alex and Jay in each of them.

"Oh god!" I cried causing Amanda to spin around.

"What the hell are you doing here!" she yelled gaining the attention of Voight and Benson who were on their way to check Alex and Jay.

"Erin!" Voight cried when he saw me.

Olivia gave him the nod to go to me as she continued towards Jay and Alex.

"You shouldn't be here!" He scolded as he put his arms around me.

"Hank are they….. are they…ok? I cried as tears fell down my cheeks.

"Um I don't know…." Voight whispered as he turned to look at Benson.

She looked up at us and said….


	36. Chapter 36

**Ok so here is chapter 36, hope you enjoy :-) **

**Chapter 36**

**Erin's Point of View**

"I think Jay got hit." Olivia told us.

"What?" I cried as I became more hysterical.

Voight continued to hold be back as Amanda went to help her boss.

"I need two ambulance's to the warehouse on 42nd street. We have a GSW victim and another victim with a head injury." I heard Amanda call through her radio.

"Hank let me go!" I begged as I struggled to break free from his grip.

"No!" He scolded as he held me tighter.

"Let them help Alex and Jay, you have to trust them!" He tried to reason with me.

But I was beyond reasoning with. I wasn't allowed near my fiancé and my daughter who both had potentially fatal injuries and there was nothing I could do but struggle to get to them.

However the paramedics arrived quickly and in a blur I watched both Alex and Jay be whisked away.

* * *

><p>"Come on we can follow them." Voight told me once they were gone.<p>

"Rollin's Benson, you good here?" He called to the SVU team.

"Yeah were good, as soon as we are cleared up here we will come to the hospital." Benson replied.

"Ok come on kid." Voight whispered as he led me out of the warehouse.

I wasn't even aware of what was going on, it was like I was outside my body as we drove to the hospital. Voight kept shooting me concerned looks as we drove.

"Erin they are going to be fine." He tried to assure me.

"How do you know that?" I hissed.

"Because they are fighters both of them." He replied.

"I should never have let her go." I complained.

"Erin this isn't your fault." Voight told me.

"I know it isn't, its yours." I said harshly.

I didn't mean it of course, but at that moment in time I needed someone to take my anger out on. Poor Voight was just in the way. He fell silent as soon as I blamed him, which made me feel worse.

* * *

><p>As we pulled up at the hospital I wasted no time in sprinting inside. I found the first nurse I saw and begged her for information.<p>

"Excuse me a gun shot victim, and a kid with a head injury were just brought here!" I practically screamed at her.

"Oh yes they arrived about 20 minutes ago." She confirmed.

"Well were are they?" I cried as Voight finally caught up.

The nurse flicked through her computer.

"Are you family?" she asked.

"Um the man is my fiancé and the girl is my daughter." I told her.

"Their names?" She replied.

"What? Look can you just tell me if they are ok?" I complained.

"Jay Halstead and Alex Lindsay." Voight answered for me.

"Thank-you." The nurse replied.

"Ok well Jay was taken to surgery but I am afraid I have no updates yet. As for Alex she is in room 201, its just down the corridor." The nurse told us.

I was about to run down the corridor when Voight stopped me.

"Lindsay you need to take it easy." He said in his concerned fatherly tone.

"Hank I'm fine." I replied.

"Erin you have been racing around like a mad woman, you showed up at a dangerous crime scene alone and unaware of the situation and now you fiancé and daughter are in the hospital, fine isn't a word I would use. Please take it easy, its just not you we have to worry about now!" He fused.

"Hank I appreciate your concern but right now I am about as fine as I can be." I said as I began to walk towards Alex's room.

Voight simply nodded, but I knew he was watching me for any signs that I wasn't ok.

* * *

><p>Walking into Alex's room and seeing her sitting up was one major weight off my mind. She was alive and awake. As we walked in she smiled weakly at us.<p>

"Hi." She croaked.

"Hi." I whispered in response as I raced over and flung my arms around her.

"I'm sorry mom I didn't know Jay was coming after me." She began to cry as I hugged her.

"Is he ok?" She mumbled into my shoulder.

"Honey its not your fault you know Jay, he wanted to make sure you were safe." I assured her.

"But is he ok?" She asked again.

"Um the doctors are doing everything they can kid." Voight said as he walked closer to Alex's bed.

"Sean shot him didn't he?" Alex wined which sent her heart machine racing. It beeped furiously as the nurse rushed in.

"Alex you need to relax, you lost quiet a bit of blood and we don't want you getting over excited." The nurse scolded.

"Thanks nurse." I smiled as she left us alone again.

"Sean shot him right?" Alex asked, a little calmer this time.

"Yeah like he said, he got one last shot before we shot him." Voight confirmed.

"Why did he aim for Jay and not me?" Alex cried as tears fell from her eyes.

"Um… I don't know kid." Voight lied.

I studied his face carefully as he looked at the floor.

"Alex, honey why don't you get some sleep? I will wake you when we hear something about Jay, ok?" I told her.

"Ok." She mumbled.

I gave her a quick kiss on the head before turning to Voight.

"Can I talk to you?" I whispered.

He nodded in response as we left the room.

* * *

><p>"Why did you lie to Alex?" I asked as soon as we were out of the room.<p>

"Would you prefer I told her the truth? That Jay pushed her out of the way of the shot and ended up with the bullet intended for her?" Voight said sarcastically.

"He did that?" I gasped.

"Yeah he did, shoved her right out of the shot." Voight replied.

"He loves her like his own." He added.

"I know." I mumbled as the tears returned.

"I just hope he makes it." I said as I began to sob.

Ever the reliable Voight once again put his arms around me as I cried. I felt safe in his arms, much like I did when Jay held me.

"He will make it." Voight stated.

"T-T-Thank y-y-you Hank. F-F-For a-a-always being there for me. I-I-I know this isn't your fault." I stuttered as I tried to stop the tears.

"Hey I know kid, you were upset. Part of what you said was right. I should never have allowed her to get hurt. Or Jay for that matter." He replied.

Before I could reply Benson and Rollin's arrived.

"Hey how are they?" Benson asked as she gave me a hug. She always acted motherly towards me which was something I really liked about her.

"Um well Alex is fine, she's in there. Jay is in surgery and we haven't heard anything." Voight told her.

"I'm sure he will be ok." Amanda tried to comfort me.

"We will see." I mumbled.

Just at that the doctor approached.

"Miss Lindsay?" He asked.

"Yeah?" I whispered as I dreaded his next sentence.

**LaFrancaise I'm glad you are enjoying now lol Hope I don't disappoint it means a lot that you took the time to leave such a nice review :-) However I think you made one mistake, nothing is like waiting for a new ep of CPD lol It's a long week especially when you see the promo for this weeks ep! **

**Until next time ;-)**


	37. Chapter 37

**Ok so here is chapter 37, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 37**

**Erin's Point of View**

"Is Jay ok?" I asked the doctor.

"He did well in surgery however there was some damage to the muscles in his arm from were the bullet hit." The doctor began to explain.

"What does that mean?" I questioned.

"It means he will need physical therapy for his arm, and he will be off work for a while." The doctor told me.

"But he will be able to go back right? To work?" I asked.

"We are confident that if he goes to physical therapy and does his exercises then yes in a few months he should be able to." The doctor replied.

"Can I see him?" I asked desperate to see for myself how he was.

"Of course its this way." The doctor smiled as she led me down the hall.

"I will let Alex know." Voight said as I followed the doctor.

"Thanks." I replied.

* * *

><p>As I reached Jay's door I carefully pushed it open not knowing what to expect. However I was relived to see him awake and waiting as I closed the door behind me.<p>

"Wow you look worse than me!" He joked as I approached him.

"Shut up!" I laughed as I gave him a long overdue kiss.

"How are you?" I asked as soon as he let me go.

"Better now." He grinned.

"Jay seriously!" I laughed.

"How are you?" I asked again, trying to get a serious answer.

"Erin I'm fine, and as long as you are going to tell me Alex is to then life is good!" Jay replied.

"Alex is fine thanks to you. Voight told me what you did. Thank you Jay." I whispered.

"For what? Saving her? Erin I told you she is my family now to, I would do anything for her." Jay told me.

"Well you sure proved that, taking a bullet meant for her." I replied.

"I would take a bullet for any of the Lindsay girls, but I hope you soon become the Halstead girls." Jay grinned.

"Girls huh? What about the baby?" I laughed.

"With my luck the baby will be another mini Erin." Jay smirked.

"Something wrong with that?" I said, pretending to be offended.

"Of course not, the more Erin's in my life the better!" Jay joked.

"Right answer!" I replied as I pulled him in for a kiss.

However as I did so he winced in pain.

"Sorry." I whispered as I gently released him.

"It's ok, just my arm. Did they tell you?" He mumbled.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Jay." I apologized again.

"Erin stop apologizing, I wanted to go after Alex and I am glad I saved her from that shot. She would be dead, Sean had a good aim." Jay told me.

"I know but now you are off work for months." I cried.

"So? I can go back when my arm is better. Besides, we can be on maternity leave together!" He said as a smile crept back onto his face.

"How do you stay so positive?" I laughed at his dorky smile.

"You." He replied.

Before I could reply Voight appeared at the door.

"Sorry I'm not interrupting am I?" He asked.

"No come on in." I replied.

"How are you?" He then asked Jay.

"I'm good, little sore but otherwise fine." Jay replied.

"Ok good." Voight said as he turned to leave.

"Wait what was that?" I called after him.

"Alex made me come down and make sure he was ok, that I wasn't lying to her. Oh that reminds me." He said as he fumbled in his pocket, before pulling out a phone.

"What are you doing?" I asked confused.

"Alex wants a picture, so I cant lie to her." Voight said as he rolled his eyes.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Seriously." Voight complained.

"And after this she wants something nice to eat but none of that hospital crap, she wants real food." He said in a mock Alex voice as he snapped the picture.

"So the kid has you running all over the show?" Jay laughed.

"Yip claims that's what a gramps is for." Voight complained, but I could tell he loved it.

"Well she has a point." I replied.

"Huh I knew you would say that, she learnt it from you!" Voight smirked.

"She did not!" I cried.

"Yeah she did." Jay said, sticking up for Voight.

"I'm not speaking to you two." I replied, pretending to huff.

"Dreams do come true here then." Voight grinned.

"Get out!" I laughed as I threw the spare pillow at him.

"And bring me whatever food you are buying Alex to!" I called after him.

Once he was gone I turned back to Jay who was starting to doze off.

"How about I let you get some rest?" I suggested.

"Um I am really tired but I don't want you to go." Jay complained.

"I wont I can stay here." I replied.

"Erin you can't stay here, go and get some real rest. Alex and I will be fine here." He assured me.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Go I will see you in the morning." He smiled.

"Ok I love you." I whispered as I kissed him goodbye.

"I love you to." He replied as I left him to rest.

* * *

><p>As I walked back up the corridor Rollins and Benson approached.<p>

"Guys you didn't have to stay here." I said.

"We wanted to. How's Jay?" Benson replied.

"He's good, he is sleeping now." I told them.

"You can go, thanks for staying but you must be wrecked." I added.

"Um Voight actually told us we had to take you with us." Benson replied.

"What?" I asked confused.

"He said when you came out of Jay's room you had to come with us. So you didn't stay here all night." Olivia explained.

"Did he now?" I questioned.

"Yip so come on, say bye to Alex." Olivia instructed.

"But…" I began to protest.

"Now Lindsay." Olivia said cutting me off.

"Fine." I huffed as I walked into Alex's room.

* * *

><p>"How's Jay?" She asked as soon as I appeared.<p>

"Honey you know how he is, Voight showed you." I laughed.

"I know but I was just making sure nothing changed." She whispered.

"I mean it is my fault." She mumbled.

"Hey it is not your fault." I told her.

"Mom I know Sean was aiming for me." She replied.

"That doesn't make it your fault!" I insisted.

"Sean was a bad guy, and he took advantage of his relationship with you. Jay was just making sure you were safe, but he knows it wasn't your fault ok?" I said.

"If you say so." Alex mumbled.

"Alex you have to believe me. Blaming yourself isn't a good idea, so stop." I replied.

"Ok I will." She mumbled again.

"Promise?" I questioned.

"Yes mom I promise." She replied with a small smile.

"Ok good." I said returning the smile.

"Look I have to go for the night dads orders, will you be ok?" I asked.

"I will be fine and Voight's right you should be looking after yourself." Alex told me.

"Ok then well seeing as how you all want to parent me I will listen!" I joked.

"Night kid." I said as I gave her a hug.

"Night mom, love you." she whispered.

"Love you to kid. See you tomorrow." I smiled as I left her alone.

* * *

><p>"We good to go?" Amanda asked.<p>

"Yeah but I don't have a hotel, I thought this was a one night trip." I replied.

"You can stay with me, I have a spare room?" Amanda offered.

"Thanks Amanda." I replied.

After that we left the hospital together and it was then I realised how exhausting the day was. The minute I was in Amanda's apartment I was out of it. I didn't even get a chance to drink the tea she made for Olivia and myself.

* * *

><p><strong>LaFrancaise thanks again for two lovely comments lol I know the feeling Chicago PD doesn't show on any stations where I am so I use the internet which isn't always reliable :-( And it doesn't make you a bad person wanting Jay hurt but I couldn't bring myself to seriously hurt him lol Thanks again for reviewing :-) <strong>

**Thanks also to Joy and NALEY23alwaysforever for all the lovely comments you have left since I started this story :-) **

**Until next time ;-) Oh and happy Chicago PD day for all the lucky American's who get to see it tonight, not jealous at all! lol**


	38. Chapter 38

**Ok so here is chapter 38, hope you enjoy :-) Updates will be delayed over the next few days :-( No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 38**

**Erin's Point of View**

A few weeks after the Sean incident and I hoped everything would have returned too normal, or at least as normal as possible. Voight insisted that I take a few weeks off as Jay was already off on the sick and Alex was also made to take time. At first I thought it would be a good experience and that we could spend time together, maybe move into one of the houses we looked at. I was wrong.

Jay was depressed that his arm wasn't healing fast enough and I was depressed that he wanted to hold the wedding until after the baby was born and until his arm healed. Not to mention Alex who had turned to partying and staying out all night. One particular day I had enough.

* * *

><p>"Were are you going?" I yelled after Alex who was heading for the door.<p>

"Out?" She replied sarcastically.

"Again? Alex that's every night this week, I'm worried about you." I cried.

"Why? This is what young people do. I was acting way to old for my age." She complained.

"Honey I get that your young and want to go out with your friends, but this isn't you. I think you need to talk to someone about what happened with Sean." I told her.

"Mom I'm fine, stop worrying." Alex said with an eye roll before opening the door.

"Besides its him you need to worry about." She said pointing at Jay on the sofa before slamming the door behind her.

I agreed with her on that one. All Jay did was sit around drink beer and watch sport, he missed work and I missed the old Jay. I was worried about the two of them.

* * *

><p>That night I was woke by the door banging open.<p>

"Jay I think someone is breaking in." I whispered to an unconscious Jay.

"Erin nobody is breaking in." He said as he rolled over.

There was another bang and Jay jumped up.

"Ok maybe there is." He whispered.

"Stay here." He ordered as he went to investigate.

A couple of tense minutes later he returned.

"Alex is on the kitchen floor again." He told me.

"Again?" I cried as I jumped up.

I followed Jay into the kitchen were sure enough Alex was lying in a heap.

Jay walked over and scooped her up before carrying her to her room.

"Thanks." I said as he gently threw the covers over her.

"This needs to stop." He said suddenly.

"I agree." I mumbled.

"I'm sorry Erin, for how I have been over these last few weeks. It's just been really hard, I miss work and when I talk to Ruzek and Dawson they keep telling me about all these cases. I miss it you know." Jay admitted.

"Jay of course I get it, I am in the same boat. I miss it too, and I know you are still dealing with what happened in New York but I want you to talk to someone. No scratch that I need you and Alex both to talk to somebody. I can't go on like this, I worry about her every night and when I try to talk to you, you are so distant." I replied.

"I know, I'm sorry. Your right we need help." Jay stated.

"I love you, you still know that right?" He asked hesitantly.

"I love you to, but you do have some sucking up to do!" I joked.

"I thought so." He smirked.

Just at that Alex jumped up and bolted for the bathroom.

"Eugh, starting with that." I complained.

"I'm on it." Jay said as he rushed after Alex.

* * *

><p>The following morning I sat at the table with Jay waiting on Alex. At around 11 she appeared, hungover and grumpy.<p>

"What are you doing?" She wined when she saw us.

"Waiting for you." I replied.

"Why?" she asked suspiciously.

"Because Alex we need to stop this." Jay told her.

"Stop what?" She questioned.

"This, what we have been doing. Its not fair to your mom." Jay answered.

"I don't…." Alex began to say but Jay cut her off.

"Alex you do know, the drinking the partying, the staying out all night. It has to end, we need to talk to someone about New York." Jay explained.

"Jay I'm fine." Alex said defensively.

"Alex I know your not, I know you have been having nightmares." Jay said.

"Wait what?" I gasped.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, both of them.

"I didn't want you to worry." Jay replied.

"Same answer as him." Alex muttered.

"Guys seriously? That's all I have been doing. I am here for you both so will you stop hiding things from me, especially if I can help!" I scolded.

"Sorry." They both mumbled.

"Alex all I want is for you to go back to normal. The Alex I know, the Alex who was responsible, caring and kind of my best friend!" I said.

"Will you please talk to someone?" I begged.

"I already agreed to it." Jay said as Alex looked to him.

"Like a shrink?" Alex mumbled.

"Anyone, you have lots of options. Hank, Jay, me and yes if you want a counsellor." I replied.

"What about Benson or Rollin's?" Alex asked.

"Um sure I guess. But why would you….." I began to ask but she cut me off.

"I just think they are good at tha,t you know helping people. Besides Benson offered before we left." Alex told me.

"Oh well that's good. Just promise me you will go through with this if I call her." I replied.

"I will." Alex said with a small smile.

"Ok good. I'm only asking cause I care." I added.

"I know mom, I'm sorry for making you worry and all." Alex apologized.

"Water under the bridge as long as you come back to normal." I smiled.

"Ok." Alex whispered.

"Come here kid." Jay said as he stood up and pulled Alex into a hug.

Whatever he whispered to her made her smile more than I had seen it weeks. I was just grateful the two of them had accepted they needed help because I needed them.

* * *

><p>As Alex and Jay rebounded over some 'miracle' hangover cure Jay made I slipped off to call Benson not wanting to waste anymore time.<p>

Benson answered on the second ring.

"Hey Erin, how are you?" Olivia answered.

"Hi Olivia, um I'm good getting bigger by the day." I joked.

"Well that's a good thing, means the kids ok." She laughed.

"Um yeah I guess…" I trailed off.

"Erin what's up?" Olivia asked in a serious tone.

"Its Alex she needs help dealing with this New York thing. She mentioned you offered to help?" I replied.

"I did, I'm surprised it took this long." Olivia said.

"It just recently got worse." I admitted.

"Erin don't worry, this is normal behaviour. I can come this afternoon if you want?" Olivia offered.

"That would be great." I replied.

"Ok well I will see you then." Olivia told me as she ended the call.

As I put the phone down I was relieved that she was coming. I couldn't take the worrying and the stress anymore, I just prayed Olivia could help Alex.

**Until next time ;-)**


	39. Chapter 39

**Ok so here is chapter 39, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 39**

**Alex's point of View**

I knew mom had called Olivia to help me, and I knew she would come straight away. The only problem was changing and forgetting Sean wasn't going to be easy for me. For weeks I was plagued with nightmares with him in them. Drinking was my only escape and I liked the temporary buzz it gave me. That's why the day Olivia was due to arrive I ran off.

I left the apartment when Jay and mom went to collect her, and I went to a party. I knew I would hurt mom by running off, and I knew I was making her worry but it was the only way I could forget Sean. So I left anyway, pushing the guilt aside. It wasn't until later that night when I got the worst phone call ever that I knew I had pushed mom to far. She had collapsed and ended up in hospital.

Jay sounded so concerned on the phone as he told me what happened, and I knew he was really mad at me and I knew that it was entirely my fault. So instead of doing what I should have, and gone to the hospital I drank even more. That was until Voight and Benson showed up. I was lying pretty wasted on the sofa when I heard Voight.

"Alex!" He yelled.

"Hey have you seen Alex Lindsay?" I heard Benson question one of my friends.

"Over there." Jack slurred back.

I tried to get up and hide from them, but I was to late and ended up banging into Benson. She caught me before I hit the floor.

"Alex what are you doing?" She questioned as she helped me stand up straight.

"Having fun." I lied.

"Are you really?" Voight questioned.

"No." I admitted.

"Did Jay call you?" Voight asked.

"Yeah how is mom? Is she ok? Is the baby ok?" I rambled.

"She is worried sick, under a serious amount of stress and it is all because her daughter has gone of the rails. Right now she is in the hospital and she can't relax because she has no idea where you are!" Voight lectured.

"I know." I mumbled.

"I know? That's all you have to say!" Voight yelled as he finally lost his cool.

"Hank!" Benson scolded.

"Alex come on we are leaving." She instructed as she led me from the house.

A furious Hank Voight following behind.

Once we were in the car she turned to me.

* * *

><p>"Alex this has to stop, your mom is really worried about you and it isn't fair that you are doing this. I know how you feel and that you keep seeing Sean but you need to talk to someone. When your mom called I didn't think it was this bad, but you need to talk to someone who can help you overcome this." She said.<p>

"I told her I would." I complained.

"And then you ran off!" Voight hissed.

"And I'm sorry for that!" I yelled back.

"Then start acting like you are!" Voight replied.

"Ok time out!" Benson interrupted.

"Alex I think you need to go to a counsellor." She suggested.

"Fine." I huffed.

"And maybe rehab if you cant stop drinking." She added.

"I'm not an alcoholic." I hissed.

"I didn't say you were it was just a suggestion. However if you cant stop it will no longer be a suggestion but an order." She stated.

"Now we are taking you home to sober up and shower and then you are going to a councillor." She told me.

"I want to see mom." I replied.

"Your mom is in hospital and as soon as she gets out her and Jay are going away for a break. Beside I don't want her seeing you like this. Again." Voight told me.

"For how long?" I questioned.

"I don't know. Your mom objected at first but I insisted that it was for her own good." Voight explained.

"You are staying with me until you are better." He added.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I did this for your mom once and now as much as I hate to say it, you need the same help." He answered.

"Um thanks." I mumbled.

"You will really mean that when you get help." Voight replied.

After that a silence fell until we pulled up at the apartment.

* * *

><p>"Shower, some food then bed." Olivia ordered as soon as we were inside.<p>

I didn't dare protest, not when Olivia Benson and Hank Voight are the ones giving the orders. So within the hour I had completed her list and was lying in bed. All I could think about was mom and how I hurt the person who card about me most in the world. It wasn't a good feeling.

I eventually fell into a restless sleep and I even jumped awake a few times. However I wasn't alone, Voight was there to assure me everything was ok. It felt good to have him there, looking out for me.

When morning came I awoke to the smell of bacon and as I walked out of my room Olivia and Voight greeted me.

"Ok so breakfast then we go to the councillor. Sound good?" Olivia smiled as I sat down.

"I guess so." I replied.

"Kid this will be good for you. It will help and before long you will be back at work with me." Voight grinned.

"With you?" I asked.

"Yeah I was thinking about having you upstairs while your mom is off. We need a girl." He replied.

"But I'm not even old enough, are you allowed to do that?" I asked shocked.

"My unit, my rules." He winked.

I couldn't help but laugh, and for the first time in a long while I felt like I had something to look forward to.

"See now you have to get better!" Benson laughed as she passed me my breakfast.

"He needs a Lindsay to keep him in line!" She joked.

Once breakfast was over I got dressed and we headed out. Olivia told me she knew the counsellor and he was reliable. I was nervous at first but as soon as we reached the office the nerves left me.

As I walked into the room alone and sat down I knew I was going to leave with a weight lifted. They were right, this was what I needed and as it turns out my issues with Sean were just the surface of my problems. I had a lot of issues that I needed to discuss, and it felt damn good to get them off my chest!

After I left the office I made a promise, by the time mom returned I would have pulled myself back together. I wasn't going to cause her and Jay anymore grief.

**Until next time ;-)**


	40. Chapter 40

**Ok so here is chapter 40, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 40**

**Erin's Point of View**

Seven weeks, we had been gone seven weeks and Voight hadn't let me talk to Alex once. He said she needed to concentrate on getting better and talking to me wouldn't help. Of course I trusted him but it would have been nice to at least hear her and ask her how she was doing. However there was nothing I could do I was miles away from home and despite Alex's situation I really did need the break. It was relaxing and I was with Jay.

* * *

><p>"Hey how you feeling today?" Jay asked on our final morning away.<p>

"I'm good, looking forward to seeing Alex. I talked to Voight this morning and he said she is a lot better she even started back at work a few days ago." I told him.

"Really? That's great I'm glad she is doing better." Jay replied as he passed me my breakfast.

"Yeah me to I just wish we could have helped more. I feel like we let her down, you know with just leaving." I admitted.

"Hey you needed this, you were under a lot of stress. Besides Alex will understand." Jay assured me.

"Think so?" I asked.

"I know so, anyway I think she will be to stunned by how big you have got to even remember us leaving!" Jay joked.

"Hey!" I yelled as I punched him in the arm.

"Your no supposed to comment on that!" I complained, but I couldn't help but smirk.

"Sorry!" Jay laughed.

"You will be." I joked.

* * *

><p>After breakfast we loaded the car and got ready to leave. I could barely contain my excitement as we left the cabin that had been home for the last seven weeks.<p>

"Could you look at little upset that our vacation is over?" Jay laughed as we drove off.

"I'm sorry, I am upset but I really can't wait to get home. Anyway you must be looking forward to getting back to work now that you arm is doing better." I replied.

"Yeah about that, when Voight told you Alex started back did he tell you were?" Jay asked hesitantly.

"What do you mean were?" I asked confused.

"Guess not." Jay mumbled.

"Jay what aren't you telling me?" I questioned.

"Um well Alex is filling in for you." He replied.

"What?" I gasped.

"Why didn't Voight tell me that? She was off for weeks, getting help for a traumatic experience and he brings her into Intelligence!" I cried.

"He knows what he is doing." Jay tried to reason with me.

"Normally I would agree but this time…." I trialled off.

"This time, what?" Jay asked concerned as he glanced over at me.

"What's wrong?" He questioned.

"Nothing just the baby kicking the hell out of me." I laughed.

"You know what that means?" Jay smirked.

"What?" I asked.

"He agrees with me." Jay grinned as he reached over and rubbed my stomach.

"It does not, and how do you know it's a boy?" I questioned.

"Baby told me." Jay replied.

"Baby told you? I'm sorry Jay but I think its another girl." I smiled.

"I bet you 10 dollars it's a boy." Jay replied.

"10 dollars?" I laughed.

"Yes you afraid to take that bet?" He asked.

"Your on." I grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>Alex's Point of View<strong>

"Hey kid your mom and Jay are coming home today." Voight told me as he walked into my room.

I had been staying with him while they were gone and we had become really close.

"Really?" I grinned.

"Really." He replied.

"Think they will like their surprise?" I asked nervously.

"I think they will love the nursery kid, but I think you should have let me tell them you were moving out." He replied.

"No that would upset them. Besides its not like I am going far. Well not yet anyway." I mumbled.

"Alex you got a job in New York, that's pretty far." Voight stated.

"Yeah I know but it's not for another few months yet. I will be here for the baby and the wedding." I argued.

"And then you are going to NYPD, your mom is going to kill you!" Voight laughed.

"Do you really think she will mind?" I mumbled.

"What no I was joking kid. She will be happy for you. This is a great opportunity and Benson didn't offer it to you lightly. She will be upset though." Voight told me.

"I know, but I will see her all the time. That's what face time is for." I replied.

"Alex she will be proud of you. Now lets get to that apartment before they get here!" Voight said as he ushered me out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Erin's Point of View<strong>

As we pulled to a stop outside the apartment I leapt out of the car.

"Erin take it easy!" Jay cried as I raced up the stairs.

I didn't listen and within seconds I had flung open the front door. Inside were Voight and Alex who jumped as the door banged.

"Mom!" Alex yelled as she rushed towards me.

As soon as she was close enough I pulled her into a hug.

"I missed you so much." She whispered as I clung onto her.

"You to Als." I mumbled.

As I stood holding my daughter Jay finally caught up.

"Hey Jay." Alex yelled as she extended her arms and pulled Jay into our hug.

For what felt like and eternity we stood wrapped in each other's arms, a family again. That was until Voight cleared his throat.

"Mind if I get a hug, now kid?" He laughed.

"Of course not Hank!" I replied as I walked into his open arms.

"We missed you around here Erin. Wow look how bi….." He began to say but stopped dead.

I turned around just in time to see Jay frantically waving his arms to stop Voight.

"Nice save." I laughed.

"Oh mom we have a surprise for you two." Alex grinned as she walked towards her room.

"What did you tidy up?" I joked.

"Excuse me I haven't been here." She pouted as she flung open the door.

As I looked inside I saw exactly what the surprise was.

"Alex." I gasped as I took in the sight of the nursery.

"It's yellow because I don't know if I have a brother or a sister." She explained.

"It's perfect." Jay whispered as he followed me in.

"I can't believe you two did this." I said as I looked at the little crib.

However realisation hit me then.

"Wait if this is the baby's room, then where are you staying?" I questioned.

"Um well…" Alex muttered.

"Alex?" I questioned.

"I'm kind of moving to New York in a few months….."

**Until next time ;-)**


	41. Chapter 41

**Ok so here is chapter 41, sorry it took so long :-( Hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 41**

**Erin's Point of View**

"New York?" I gasped.

"Mom, please don't be mad!" Alex replied.

"I'm not mad." I lied.

"Mom I know you are, that little eye twitch thing is happening." She mumbled.

Jay and Voight sniggered at this, but a quick glare from me shut them up.

"Why are you moving? Are you not happy here?" I questioned.

"No, its just this is a good opportunity." Alex told me.

"A good opportunity? We have those here to." I replied.

"Mom, please be ok with this. I already told Benson I would go." Alex explained.

"It really is a good opportunity Erin. Besides she will be with a good time and you can FaceTime." Voight intervened.

"Hank not now." I scolded.

"I don't want you to go Als. I like having you here, and when the baby comes I would have liked the extra help!" I laughed.

"I'm sorry mom I with this job was in Chicago but its not. But like Hank said we can talk online, text and calls. It will be like I am here all the time." Alex tried to assure me.

Just at that Hank's phone went off.

"Alex we have to go, we got a case." He said as he headed for the door.

"Oh and what is this? Just back at work and you have her in Intelligence?" I questioned.

"Not my fault one of my detectives got injured being a hero and the other one got pregnant by the same hero." Voight said sarcastically.

"Very funny!" I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Just look after her ok?" I begged.

"You got it kid, come on Lindsay Junior!" Hank said as he and Alex left.

"We can talk later?" Alex said just before she closed the door.

I nodded in response as she left.

* * *

><p>"What a welcome huh?" I said as I sat down on the sofa.<p>

Jay gently sat down beside me.

"Hey at least she is better. She seems really excited and enthusiastic about this. So maybe we can be the same for her? Erin you don't want her staying here for you, she needs to do this. If she stays she will resent you for asking her to stay, so don't do that to your relationship. Besides she will get home sick and be back within the year." Jay said as he put his arm around me.

"How do you always no what to say?" I laughed as I leaned into his body.

"A gift. But seriously take me up on the bet?" He smirked.

"No way I already have a bet with you. Besides I want to agree with you on this one." I laughed.

"Fine so you agree, in less than a year she will be back here with us?" Jay asked.

"I hope so yes." I confirmed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A few months later…..<strong>_

**Alex's Point of View**

Pacing the hospital alongside Voight I thought we would never get news. It had been hours and we had heard nothing. We hadn't seen mom or Jay since they arrived and I was beginning to worry.

"What if something happened?" I whispered as I continued to pace.

"There fine, both of them." Voight tried to assure me, but I could tell he was thinking the same.

"I know you are worried to." I said calling him out.

"Yeah I am, but I am remaining positive!" He replied.

"No easy to do." I complained.

"Alex they will be fine. We will hear something soon. And if we don't I will literally burst my way down the hall." Voight joked, or at least I hoped he was joking.

Before I could reply the team arrived.

"Hear anything yet?" Antonio asked as he hugged me.

Since being in the Intelligence unit as a temp for mom we had become close.

"Nothing from anyone." I mumbled.

"Not even Jay?" Antonio asked.

"Nothing." I sighed as I finally gave up and sat down.

"Well that's normal." Antonio tried to assure me.

"Really?" I questioned.

"Totally. I was the exact same." He added.

"That makes me feel a little better. Can you tell me about the case, take my mond off this?" I replied.

"Um sure, we got the guy. Arrested him, questioned him, took him to the cage were he finally told all and eventually sent him to jail. We got the drugs and the girl back, safely might I add. All worked out well thanks to the info you got before you left." He smiled.

"Wow you should write cliff notes Dawson!" I laughed.

"I know right, an entire 3 day case in less than a minute!" He smirked.

"You bragging again Dawson?" Ruzek laughed as he came to join us.

"Only when deserved!" Antonio replied.

"Doesn't sound right!" Ruzek joked as he turned to me.

"How are you holding up? Voight says they haven't told you anything." Ruzek asked.

"I'm ok, a little worried but hoping for the best." I replied.

"All you can do, but remember this is…." Ruzek trailed off as the doctor approached.

"Alex Lindsay?" He called.

"That's me." I replied.

The doctor nodded and walked over.

"Miss Lindsay…" He began.

**Until next time ;-)**


	42. Chapter 42

**Ok so here is chapter 42, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 42**

**Alex's Point of View**

"Miss Lindsay would you like to meet your little brother?" The doctor grinned.

"Brother?" I whispered as tears filled my eyes.

"Yes brother." He replied.

"Of course I want to see him!" I practically yelled.

"Ok then room 309." He told me as I took off leaving the team behind.

As I walked into the room I saw mom, Jay and the baby all gathered on the bed.

* * *

><p>"Can I interrupt?" I asked nervously.<p>

"Kid you are part of this family it's not interrupting!" Jay laughed.

I nodded and raced over.

"Want to hold him?" Mom asked.

"Yeah." I whispered as she carefully passed him over.

He was so tiny and light it was like I was just holding the blanket.

"Looks like Jay." I said as I rubbed his tiny hand.

"Really? See Erin I told you he did!" Jay grinned proudly.

"You really want to argue with me after I just had your son?" Mom replied.

"Um sorry….but you still lost the bet!" Jay smirked.

Mom rolled her eyes as she turned back to the baby and myself.

"So what's his name?" I asked.

"Um we don't know." Mom replied.

"Didn't you think of any?" I questioned.

"We did but he doesn't suit any of them now he is here." She explained.

"Oh how come?" I asked confused.

"Because there all girl names." Jay laughed.

"Ahhhh I see." I replied.

Just at that there was a knock at the door.

* * *

><p>"Mind if I come in?" Voight said from the door.<p>

"Of course not Hank, come in." Mom said as she waved him in.

He quietly walked over towards us.

"How you feeling?" He asked mom as he looked down at the baby.

"Little tired but good. Happy now you two are here." She replied.

"We were here the whole time, but nobody told us anything. Jay didn't even come out to tell us what was happening!" I complained.

"Hey, she had me by the throat I wasn't for going anywhere. I tried to text but she slapped me!" Jay cried.

"And I apologized for that, I wasn't myself." Mom defended.

"Ok well now the domestic is over can I hold him?" Voight asked.

"Sure." Mom replied.

"My turn isn't over yet!" I argued.

"To bad kid its grandpa's time." Voight smiled as he took him from me.

"So what is my little grandson's name?" Voight asked as he cradled my brother.

"Why don't you call him Jay Junior?" I suggested as I sat down on the bed beside mom.

"He does look like Jay, but I can tell he is going to have his mommy's smile." Voight said as he rocked the baby.

"He is like an hour old how can you tell that?" I laughed.

"Because his mommy has a nice smile." Voight replied.

"And I don't?" Jay questioned.

"Not as nice as Erin's." Voight replied, still not looking up.

"I like the name. We can call him Jay J for short." Mom smiled.

"Jay Junior Hank Halstead." Jay whispered.

"Hank?" Voight questioned finally looking up.

"Yeah I thought that was a given for a middle name." Jay shrugged.

"I like it." Mom smiled.

"Me too." I added.

"Wow that means a lot." Voight whispered and I swear he had tears in his eyes.

* * *

><p>Before we could say anything further the rest of the team barged in.<p>

"Really you kept us waiting that long?" They complained loudly.

As they shuffled in with balloons, flowers and teddy's the room become suddenly crowded.

"Aw look he is so tiny." I heard Ruzek say.

"But I bet he is going to be a cop someday, taking over from us!" Antonio added.

"Named him yet?" They asked as Antonio took over holding Jay J.

"Jay Junior." Jay said like a proud father.

"Big headed much." Ruzek joked.

"But I guess he does look like you." He added as he took his turn holding Jay J.

"Thanks." Jay laughed.

After about an hour of passing the baby around like a parcel he finally had enough. He let out a loud cry signalling he wanted to be left alone. Passing him back to mom we decided to allow her some rest and we headed out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A few weeks later.<strong>_

**Erin's point of View**

I'm not saying I thought it would be easy but by god can a new-born cry. He was 3 weeks old and I swear it was his mission to destroy us all by exhaustion.

"Mom I have work in the morning please make him stop!" Alex complained as she joined me in the nursery.

I felt sorry for her, she agreed to stay with us before she moved but she spent every night on the sofa because she gave her room away.

"I'm sorry Als, I can't make him stop." I apologized.

She marched into the room and took him from me. She started to rock him, burp him and sing until finally it stopped.

"How did you do that?" I gasped.

"I watched you and Jay do it every other night. Guess he wanted a change up in the routine." She replied as she passed him back to me.

"I'm impressed. And again I am sorry about the noise. Jay is exhausted after going back to work so I offered to do tonight for him." I told her.

"Don't worry about it I only had 7 hours before work anyway." She smirked.

"Fancy a hot chocolate? She offered.

"Yeah be right out." I smiled.

By the time I left Jay J on his own she had it made.

I joined her on the sofa, at first we didn't talk but then I had to ask.

"You still want to move? Leave all this?" I questioned.

"Mom we have been through this." She sighed.

"I know I know but I still can't process it. The wedding is in 3 weeks and you leave 2 days later." I complained.

"We have ages yet, we have the wedding to look forward to so don't think about it." Alex replied.

I nodded in agreement but I couldn't stop thinking about it, I was going to miss her so much. All I could hope was Jay was right and she would be back within the year…

**Until next time ;-) **


	43. Chapter 43

**Ok so here is chapter 43, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 43**

**Alex's Point of View**

_**Days Before the Wedding.**_

As Maid of Honour it was my job to look after mom and make sure everything was perfect for the wedding. It was also my job to organise the bachelorette party. However mom wasn't in the partying mood and instead opted for a quiet night at Mollie's while Jay looked after little Jay. It was a perfect night, quiet like she wanted but her close friends were there. Olivia and Amanda even came. So after our night I expected the guys to have a quiet one to, but I was wrong. It all starts with a phone call.

"Alex is that you?" A very tired sounding Voight asked.

"Yeah why?" I asked confused.

"Can you come and get us?" He replied.

"Come and get you?" I repeated.

"Why?" I added.

"Um we are kind of locked in the cage at work." He mumbled, obviously embarrassed.

"Hank seriously I am not in the mood for jokes. I have a lot to do!" I complained.

"Kid I ain't joking." Voight hissed.

"Really? So you really are stuck in the cage?" I laughed.

"Yip." He mumbled.

"With?" I questioned.

"Alvin, Ruzek and Dawson." He told me.

"Well were is Jay? Wasn't it his party?" I asked.

"Wait Jay isn't home?" Voight replied.

"No why? Were is he?" I questioned.

"I don't know we lost him, we assumed he went home!" Voight cried.

"Well he didn't!" I hissed.

"Were is your mom?" Voight asked.

"She went to see her mom, I think she is trying to call a truce." I told him.

"And the baby?" He asked.

"With me." I replied.

"Ok Alex don't panic just come and get us and I promise we will find Jay before your mom finds out we lost him." Voight told me.

Within minutes I arrived at the station. Sure enough a very hung-over Intelligence unit lay inside.

"Well aren't you all a pleasant sight." I said as I unlocked the door.

"Shut up." Ruzek complained as he walked over and picked up Jay J.

"Hank, I can't believe you lost the groom. I mean you're supposed to be the responsible one!" I scolded.

"I know I'm sorry." Voight whispered.

"And you!" I yelled turning to Dawson.

"The best man?" I said sarcastically.

"Hey it was a good night!" He argued.

"Yeah right Alan, so where were you last night?" I replied.

"Who the hell is Alan?" Voight asked confused.

"Never mind Voight." Dawson smirked.

"Ok I remember being at Mollies." Dawson began.

"I remember the fire station, is that right?" Ruzek said.

"Jesus that is right, we should probably make sure we didn't do anything…." Alvin replied.

"Ok we have a start." I said walking to towards the car.

"Haha Alex look its Carlos from the hangover." Ruzek joked as he put his sunglasses on Jay J.

"Give me him!" I yelled as I took my little brother from the idiot Ruzek.

"Get in the car." I added.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Fire Station<strong>_

As we walked inside we where greeted by the staff leaving to go home. Thankfully it was Severide we met first.

"Yeah you guys were here last night, you were pretty wasted." Severide told us.

"Hey is that Erin's kid?" He grinned when he saw Jay J.

"Um yeah." I replied.

"Wow that's weird he could have been mine, if things had worked out…." He trailed off.

"Um can we focus? Was Jay with these idiots last night?" I asked.

"Yeah he was, but he didn't seem to bad at that point. Kept showing me pictures of the baby." Severide told us.

"What time did they leave?" I asked.

"They left after the did their dance routine." Severide told us.

"We didn't do that." Voight stated, but he looked worried.

"Yes you did." Severide laughed.

"Video evidence?" I smirked.

"Yeah." Severide grinned.

"Good I want it for the wedding. But right now we need to go find Jay. Did they say were they were going next?" I asked.

"Strip clubs." He replied.

"Wonderful." I sighed as we left the station.

* * *

><p>"I think we need to split up, you guys do some and we do the others. Meet back at the office in an hour?" I said.<p>

"Yeah sounds good." Dawson said as he and Ruzek left together.

A traumatic hour and one grumpy baby later and we were in the office. Still no Jay.

* * *

><p>"This is a joke, we need to find him!" I cried as I rocked Jay J.<p>

Just at that my phone rang.

"Its mom." I hissed.

"Don't answer." The guys all replied.

"But…." I began to say but they cut me off.

"Alex you answer and I tell her you had her son in a strip club!" Dawson hissed.

"Fine. I huffed as I ended the call.

"But what are we going to do?" I asked desperately.

* * *

><p><strong>Erin's Point of View.<strong>

"That's weird she hung up." I said as I turned to Jay.

"Maybe she is having to much fun with her brother." Jay smiled as he passed the waiter the menu.

"I doubt that but I am enjoying having her as a babysitter." I laughed.

"So you sure your ok with this? I mean you were supposed to be on a guys night." I asked.

"Guys night was fun for a while, but I missed you. Besides they were pretty drunk when I left. I doubt they even noticed I did." He smiled.

"Well I am glad you did I missed you to." I whispered as I leaned over and kissed him.

It was nice just Jay and I having a meal together. After the morning I had with my mother is was just what I needed. She was furious I hadn't told her I had a baby and even angrier I waited so long to invite her to the wedding. It didn't end well and I ended up storming off to be with Jay.

After we had our meal we took a walk around town did a little shopping and eventually headed home when it got dark.

As I opened the apartment door I was surprised to see the entire unit standing in my living room.

* * *

><p>"Um everything ok?" I asked.<p>

"Go on tell her." I heard Alex say as she rocked her brother to sleep.

"Erin…." Voight began to say but stopped when Jay walked in behind me.

"Forgot the diapers and food for Alex." Jay said as he closed the door.

Open mouths filled the room as they all stared at Jay.

"What's wrong?" I asked paranoid.

"Were the hell were you?" Voight yelled.

"We have looked everywhere for you!" Adam screamed.

"I had to call the morgue!" Dawson cried.

At this point Alex had begun to snigger and I soon caught on to what happened.

"You thought he was missing didn't you?" I laughed.

"Like the hangover?" Jay smirked.

"This isn't funny, she scolded us, yelled at us and even punched us when we didn't listen!" Adam huffed.

"It's a little funny." I replied.

"Is not." They all huffed.

"Ok well it isn't my fault you got wasted and frankly I am shocked. However seeing as how you did a lot to find your supposedly missing friend how about I order pizza? Make up for it?" I suggested.

"Yeah were up for that." Dawson answered for them all.

"Ok then." I replied as I went to order.

* * *

><p>When I came back Alex had passed Jay J to his dad, when she saw me she walked over.<p>

"Fire Station has them doing a dance routine. I have acquired it for the wedding but I think now might be a better time." She whispered.

"Put it on!" I grinned.

She nodded and raced off. As I waited for her to come back Adam approached.

"So you know the baby from the hangover?" He asked.

"Yeah?" I replied.

He smirked and passed me his phone to look at a photo.

"Is that my son?" I gasped.

"Yeah isn't he cute?" Adam laughed.

"If you want to eat pizza here you will delete that, but I must say you are a spitting double for Alan." I joked.

Adam looked horrified as I walked off trying to contain my laughter. It was a good picture and I saw a potential Halloween costume for Jay and Junior out of it.

As I walked over to play with Jay J, Alex returned.

"Ok so I have a special screening tonight, curtsey of our guests. Hope you enjoy….." She grinned as she hit play.

I swear I have never seen grown men jump as fast in all my life as they shielded the screen. However we still heard the music, I'm sexy and I know it playing.

All of them cringed and I knew we had a golden video…

**Until next time ;-)**


	44. Chapter 44

**Ok so here is chapter 44, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 44**

**Alex's Point of View**

_**Day of the wedding**_

The wedding day was hectic. Nobody really tells you how much a maid of honour is responsible for and they definitely don't tell you it's your job to look after the bride's baby, who also happens to be your little brother. The day of the wedding Jay J just wouldn't settle, he cried and cried. I tried everything and eventually ended up driving around the town half an hour before the ceremony. Something mom wasn't happy about.

"Alex I swear to god if you are not here in the next 30 seconds I will kill you!" Mom threated after she finally got threw to me on her second call.

"I wont be long mom I just had to get Jay J to stop crying." I replied.

"And half an hour before the wedding is when you decided was best?" Mom said sarcastically.

"Bridezilla chill I will be there in 5 minutes." I complained as I rounded the corner towards the church.

I quickly parked and within minutes, like promised I was with mom.

"See I told you it would be ok." I grinned as I passed mom a happy Jay J until I got dressed.

"You were lucky." She scolded as she smiled at Jay J.

"But thanks for making him happy before." She added.

Once I was dressed I took Jay J from mom.

"Ok your turn go get the dress on your going to be late." I instructed.

She nodded and went to put her dress on. While she was gone I changed Jay J into his tiny tux that Jay and myself had picked out in secret, before quietly leaving to give him to Antonio who was holding him during the ceremony.

By the time I got back Voight was inside waiting.

"Not looking bad old man." I laughed as he gave me a quick hug.

"Neither are you kid, look more like your mom than I ever noticed before." He complimented.

"Thanks." I blushed grateful I looked more like mom than evil Sean.

"So you got your moves ready for later?" I whispered to him.

"Can't tell you." He grinned.

Confused by what 'cant't tell you' mean't I was about to question him further but before I could mom appeared. She looked stunning in her long white dress, not too sparkly but just enough to make her stand out.

"Wow." Voight and myself whispered as she appeared.

"What?" Mom asked nervously.

"You look great!" Voight grinned.

"Really great!" I agreed.

"Thanks guys." Mom whispered shyly.

"How's Jay?" She asked Voight as she got ready to leave the room.

"Um good looks nervous but I had a talk with him." Voight said vaguely.

"About?" I laughed.

"Fatherly words." Voight replied.

"Fatherly words?" Mom asked.

"Yeah have to make sure he knows what he is in for if he hurts you." Voight smiled.

"Thanks Hank I appreciate how much you care." Mom smiled as we were finally ready to leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Jay's Point of View<strong>

I thought I was going to pass out as I stood at the alter waiting on Erin. It seemed to take forever but eventually Antonio appeared holding my son.

"She is here." He whispered as he took his position.

"Ok it's show time." I thought to myself.

I was so nervous I just wanted everything to go perfectly. However the nerves faded as soon as I saw my daughter Alex walk up the aisle before her mom. Despite her being an adult and haven't only met her a year earlier I still felt like her dad and she treated me like one to.

As Alex finally reached us she smiled over and took her position, it was time for Erin to walk up with Voight. Having given me the father talk he had truly earned the right to give her away and he looked incredibly proud to be doing so.

As both Voight and Erin appeared she literally took my breath away. Her dress was amazing and it really showed her girly side, something we didn't see often. Adam's mouth literally fell open as she passed him on the way up. Something I couldn't help but laugh at, because she was mine. We were finally getting our day.

An eternity later, they reached the alter. I stepped down to meet them. Voight looked at me and for the briefest second I didn't think he would let Erin go but he did. He gently let go of her arm, gave her a quick hug and then passed her over to me.

The ceremony began seconds later but I was to lost looking at Erin that when it came to the exchanging of the rings Erin had to nudge me.

"Oh right." I jumped.

I turned to Antonio to get the ring.

"Good thing you were looking at Erin and not some other chick." He joked as he passed me the rings.

Turning back towards Erin and I was once again lost in her eyes. All I wanted to do was kiss her and spend the rest of my life with her and our little family.

Two ring exchanges later and it was finally time to kiss my bride. Something I took advantage of. I pulled her close to me and for that minute it was just us, just us in the church. That was until Antonio and Alex cleared their throats.

"Sorry." Erin smirked as I released her slightly.

"Mrs Halstead shall we go to our reception?" I asked.

"Yes Mr Halstead." She grinned.

"Kiddy Halstead's you coming?" I joked as I looked at Jay J and Alex.

"Maybe for a little while we have a raging party to go to after." Alex smirked as she took her brother from Antonio and headed off down the aisle.

"Guess we should follow. Oh and nice job on the tux for Jay J he almost looks more handsome than the groom." Erin winked as she pulled me down the aisle after her.

* * *

><p><strong>Alex's Point of View<strong>

After we got the pictures taken it was off to the reception. I had trusted Ruzek and Gabby (Antonio's sister) to get things organised while we were gone. Thankfully when we showed up everyone was happily waiting and there were no hiccups.

After the dinner was their first dance but I didn't get to watch the entire dance as I went to check on the guys who had slipped off. I found them just outside the room.

"What are you planning?" I questioned as they all looked at me guilty.

"Um well…" Voight trailed off.

"Hank?" I replied.

"We are doing our bachelor night dance. Seeing as how you loved it on video we thought a live performance would be a nice treat." Ruzek answered.

"Really?" I asked unconvinced.

"Yip we practiced and all." Voight and Alvin confirmed.

"Ok." I laughed.

"See you in there?" I asked.

They all nodded and went back to discussions, I heard costume mentioned and as soon as I heard that I knew I was in for a treat….

**Until next time ;-)**


End file.
